Lineamiento
by ayelen rock
Summary: Este fics es de la Autor/a zuzeca Una vez siete, ahora tres. Un colgante roto, un imperio en ruinas y tirando de las costuras de la realidad, insinúa un regreso de un poder siniestro. Su fe en el destino, forzada por el faraón Set, recién coronado y depuesto, toma la decisión cuestionable de intentar resolver el Rompecabezas del Milenio con magia. Con la magia, sus esfuerzos son re
1. Chapter 1

Este fics es de la Autor/a zuzeca, y tengo su autorización para traducir su fics  
Otro fics traduciendo

Titulo Original: Lineament

Título en Español: Lineamiento

Resumen:

Una vez siete, ahora tres. Un colgante roto, un imperio en ruinas y tirando de las costuras de la realidad, insinúa un regreso de un poder siniestro. Su fe en el destino, forzada por el faraón Set, recién coronado y depuesto, toma la decisión cuestionable de intentar resolver el Rompecabezas del Milenio con magia. Con la magia, sus esfuerzos son recompensados ... pero no del modo que él esperaba.

Nota zuzeca:

¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi presentación para el 2018 YGO Big Bang Challenge. Esta historia comenzó su vida como una exploración del concepto de viaje en el tiempo hecho de forma atípica (muerte posterior a Zorc / Atem en el canon). Utilicé el desafío para llevar la idea hasta el final y 60.000 palabras más tarde, me encontré con un montón de investigaciones impías, un lío de antiguas políticas y una trama misteriosa de viajes en el tiempo solo un poco menos complicada que un shoggoth con un mal día. . A pesar de esto, espero que viajen conmigo! Esto tiene lugar en un universo alternativo donde Set fue depuesto poco después de su ascensión, y Yuugi nunca recibió el Rompecabezas en su línea de tiempo (y todos los cambios resultantes que se producen para ambos).

Preparado por la amable KatyaNoctis y con el arte del maravilloso Tengil [ .com], que pronto se publicará y se vinculará.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han ayudado a hacer de este desafío una lectura asombrosa y feliz!

* * *

La punta del huso de Isis dejó un rastro en espiral en el polvo a sus pies. Le dolía la espalda y se movía para aliviarlo, deteniéndose en su giro y reclinándose para apoyarse contra los ladrillos de barro de la casa. A su alrededor, las moscas zumbaban en el calor.

A través de la pequeña ventana cortada sobre su cabeza, el paciente de Siamun, una niña de unas ocho temporadas, gritó, solo para ser silenciado por la suave voz del anciano.

-Ahí, ahí- dijo Siamun. -Eso es todo. El dragón tiene dientes afilados, pero somos más listos que él, ¿eh? Vamos a lavarte y vendarte, y te enviaremos con tu madre-

La niña gimió.

Isis levantó su huso una vez más, mirando a través de la pequeña entrada que corría por su casa, y se detuvo cuando vio una figura que se acercaba.

Con un corte en una imagen, chapoteando a través de los canales, sus piernas y su cabeza salpicado de barro, su cabeza calva. Se había afeitado la cabeza desde que los piojos se habían vuelto insoportables. Brillando a la luz del sol poniente, camina con firmeza y superioridad como si todavía estuviera llevando su tocado de oro sobre él. Tenía un corsé de pájaros agarrados en una mano, cosas gruesas y marrones con patas colgando que Isis no reconocía, y tenía una expresión atronadora.

El arrojo los pájaros a su lado, simplemente dejo su pila de lino todavía esperando ser hilada.

-No los limpies- dijo brevemente. -Quiero que eches un vistazo a las entrañas. Me voy a lavar-

Ella miró los bultos de plumas dubitativamente. -Ya están muertos-

-Mejor que nada- dijo. -En caso de que no lo hayas notado, tenemos escasez de palomas en el templo-

-¿Viste algo malo?-

El resopló. -Si por 'malo' quiere decir que las calles están vacías por la plaga y la cosecha de trigo es la mitad de lo que debería ser en esta época del año, entonces ¿por qué no?- Sacó un trapo de una bolsa en su cintura y lo mójo en el recipiente de arcilla cerca de la puerta, y comenzó a limpiar sus extremidades. -En cuanto a ver, bueno, eso es más de tu dominio, ¿no?-

Isis tragó saliva y enrolló los extremos de su hilo, dejando de lado su huso. -Así es. Pero últimamente...-Su mano fue hacia el Collar en su garganta, oculto bajo las capas de su pañuelo en la cabeza. -El futuro se ha nublado. Temo...- Ella apenas podía decir las palabras, como si hacerlo pudiera llevar el miedo a una vida aterradora. -Temo que mi magia pueda estar desvaneciéndose- Lo estudió un momento y su estómago se contrajo. -Y sospecho que la mía no es la única, ya que no puedo recordar la última vez que me pediste que te leyera las entrañas-

Set se puso rígido, pero no la miró.

Isis suspiró y dejó caer su mano, llegando a preocuparse por los pliegues de su falda. -¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-No se ha ido- dijo Set con dureza. -Un grupo de bandidos me atrapó hace nueve días en uno de los cañones, cazando. La Vara todavía responde a mi voluntad. Simplemente requiere... más de mí. No estaría seguro de mi capacidad para llevar a cabo un Juego de las Sombras-

-Los monstruos se han ido- ella dijo. -Sellado. Él-

-¿Pero qué tan bien?- el dijo. Agarró el trapo embarrado, los nudillos palideciendo. -Vi algo en el mercado hoy. Algo que no debería seguir existiendo-

Su piel picaba. -¿Qué?-

Señaló los cadáveres a su lado. -Los pájaros primero- dijo. -Puede que no haya sido nada, pero prefiero estar seguro-

* * *

El almacén estaba oscuro y ella tuvo que seguir su camino, cavando entre las canastas de la caja que contenía su tazón de bronce y un cuchillo, acolchados entre linos que ya se habían vuelto marrones con el tiempo. El metal habría obtenido un precio decente en el mercado, pero Isis sabía que no debía venderlos.

Los objetos utilizados para la magia de sangre nunca podrían realmente limpiarse.

Cuando su mano se cerró alrededor del cuchillo, sus nudillos rozaron otro artículo, una caja. Su corazón se contrajo y se detuvo un momento, apoyando su mano contra el metal que era anormalmente cálido.

Incluso destrozado, el colgante aún zumbaba de vida.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos

Las lágrimas pican sus ojos y ella parpadeó.

Detrás de ella, oyó a Set entrar en la habitación, la lámpara en sus manos proyectando sombras danzantes a través de las paredes. Hizo a un lado los pensamientos y se giró para arrodillarse frente a él, acomodándose en las esteras de caña agrietadas. Ella desenvolvió el cuenco y el cuchillo y los puso delante de ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Set le entrego una de las aves frías.

Habían pasado años, pero sus manos aún recordaban el movimiento: un corte rápido y decisivo y el cadáver se abrio, las tripas se derramaron sobre sus manos y en el tazón. La sangre brotaba lentamente, ya fría y espesa, pero sintió el cálido rubor de la magia bajo su piel, y sintió alivio.

Juntos, miraron dentro del cuenco.

Su estómago se sacudió y el collar pareció apretarse alrededor de su garganta.

Debajo del esternón del ave había una masa resbaladiza, sin forma, de color oscuro y veteada de amarillo, muchas veces el tamaño de lo que debería estar contenido en el pequeño cuerpo.

-Algo se mueve en las Sombras- ella dijo, las palabras tropezaron más allá de sus labios. Como no lo había hecho desde que había tomado el Objeto hace mucho tiempo. -Una amenaza creciente-

Set maldijo en voz baja -¿Qué tipo de amenaza? ¡Hemos sellado a Zorc!-

Isis tocó la superficie resbaladiza del bulto con dedos sangrientos, trazando una red circular de vasos oscuros. -Un anillo- susurró. -Se ha devuelto-

Set gruñó, movió la cabeza hacia un lado y se levantó de un salto. Isis se sentó sobre sus talones, repentinamente enferma.

-¡Lo maldigo, lo maldigo!- Set se enfureció. -Por dejarnos con este lío, nuestros poderes disminuyeron, nuestros números disminuyeron! Lo maldigo en lo más oscuro...-

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Isis, y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para contener la ola de náuseas. Sangre pegajosa manchada en su mejilla. Ella bajó la mano, respirando profunda y lentamente. -¡No derrames nada peor sobre él ¿o te has olvidado de quién fue el alma destrozada para que el sol pueda continuar saliendo!?-

Los ojos de Set se estrecharon, pero su boca se cerró con un clic audible.

Isis respiró para tranquilizarse y lo miró -Ve. Ya hay pan cocinado. Lleva la otra ave a Siamun-

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?- el pregunto con voz venenosa.

-Me pediste que lo viera- dijo Isis. -Déjame sola para que pueda hacerlo-

La expresión de Set era asesina. Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue, empujando la puerta hasta que se cerró tan fuerte que se torció.

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba completamente sola, Isis se arrodillo y lloró.

Sofocando sus sollozos en los pliegues de su vestido, permitió que cada miedo oscuro que había hecho a un lado y reprimido fluyera hacia afuera, como las sombras que habían engullido su alma...

_"¿Cómo podemos? Débiles y menos de la mitad de lo que éramos. ¿Cómo podemos proteger este mundo de nuevo? Muchos de nosotros dimos nuestras vidas, Mana, Shada, Mahad, Karim, ¿y para qué? ¿Para que las Sombras se levanten de nuevo?"_

_"¿Fue todo por nada?"_

Temblando, ella presionó su cara contra la áspera bata sobre sus rodillas, sin importarle que probablemente estuviera emborronando a kohl en la tela. Trató de respirar.

_"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

_"El collar esta en silencio"_

_"Nuestros poderes se están desvaneciendo"_

_"La tierra está enferma, corrompida, moribunda"_

_"Necesita un rey"_

* * *

Para su alivio, ni Set ni Siamun comentaron sobre los restos de lágrimas y sangre que rápidamente adornaban su rostro. La casa estaba caliente por el horno, fragante con pan y el crepitar del asado de aves escupidas.

-Aquí- dijo Siamun, sus ojos simpatizando sobre la línea de su velo. -Siéntate y come. Una buena comida y una buena compañía pueden hacer que hasta las sombras más oscuras no se vean tan sombrías-

Ella se sentó, aceptando el tazón de cerveza y el plato de pan caliente e higos, patéticamente agradecida de que no le hubiera servido carne. La idea de tocarlo le hizo que la cabeza le doliera. Frente a ella, Set roía un hueso en un silencio pedregoso.

Jugó con el pan antes de mordisquearlo y sintió una extraña oleada de alivio cuando tragó. Ella le sonrió a Siamun en agradecimiento.

El viejo le guiñó un ojo. -Pasas demasiado tiempo en los reinos de los dioses y te olvidas de que solo estás hecho de arcilla. Come, niña, y luego podemos discutir lo qué te preocupa-

-No hay nada que discutir- dijo Set. -Nuestro rey sabio hizo un trabajo descuidado y ahora el mundo sufrirá por ello-

-Duras palabras del hombre que permitió que Kemet se separara una vez más- dijo Isis.

Set se puso de pie -¡Tú!-

-¡Silencio!- Dijo Siamun. Le lanzó a Isis una mirada severa y ella bajó la mirada. -Señalar con el dedo no lograremos nada de valor- Cuando ninguno de los dos respondió, suspiró profundamente. -Set ¿por qué no nos explicas lo que viste en el mercado?-

Set jugó con un fragmento de hueso, con las cejas profundamente fruncidas. -Un niño- dijo al fin. -Uno común, insignificante. Robó una moneda de un vendedor y el hombre lo persiguió. Lo seguí, doblaron una esquina y luego...- Sacudió la cabeza –Se ha ido, me refiero al vendedor. Sólo quedó el ladrón. Estaba demasiado lejos para capturarlo, pero en el estrecho callejón, había huellas en el polvo-

-¿Qué tipo de huellas?- pregunto Isis.

-No es humano- dijo Set -Y tampoco de los animales. Al menos, ningún animal que haya visto- Trazó una forma abstracta en la superficie de la mesa. -Más grande que mi mano. Con garras-

Un escalofrío la atravesó. -Algo tan grande llamaría la atención. No podía simplemente desaparecer por una calle lateral-

-Exactamente- el dijo.

Isis se mordió el labio. -Aun así, no es mucho. Quizás estás pensando demasiado-

Set levantó una ceja hacia ella. -¿Y vas a decirme eso- hizo un gesto hacia su garganta -que también está pensando demasiado?-

Su mano se curvó en un puño, las uñas se rasparon y los callos se clavaron en la madera. Siamun hizo un chasquido en señal de desaprobación y apoyó una mano sofocante sobre la suya.

-Se directa- dijo. -¿Qué viste?-

-El anillo- ella respondió, debidamente. -El anillo. Y una creciente oscuridad-

Siamun respiró hondo y exhaló. -Ya veo-

Ella arrancó otro trozo de pan de su porción, pero no se atrevió a comérselo, sino que lo amontonó en su palma. -¿Que sugieres?-

Siamun suspiró y cruzó las manos ante él. -No sé qué sugerir. ¿Mostro algo la visión de cuán pronto se levantará la oscuridad?-

Isis negó con la cabeza. -Quizás mañana, quizás la próxima temporada, quizás mil temporadas a partir de ahora. ¿Qué es el tiempo para una abominación? Pero ya viene-

Siamun se frotó la frente arrugada. -Debilitados como estamos...- dijo al fin, lentamente. -Quizás debemos someternos a la idea de que no es nuestro destino detener la oscuridad. Tal vez solo estábamos destinados a devolverlo. Destruirlo puede ser el destino de otros- Sus palabras estaban cargadas de convicción, pero su tono era amargo.

-Inaceptable- dijo Set, rotundamente. -No vi a mis camaradas, a mis parientes, morir en el tormento solo para sentarme y dejar que un demonio de un mundo antiguo nos devore a todos. Una vez que arrebate el control a ese perro hitita inútil...

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- pregunto Isis bruscamente, su paciencia deshilachada. -¿Con la mitad de los nomarcas haciendo fila para apuñalarte por la espalda? Acéptalo, apenas escapaste con vida. Apenas nos escapamos con nuestras vidas. Necesitas soldados y oro, o al menos un asesino efectivo, y ninguno de nosotros puede proporcionarte ninguno de ellos-

Los ojos de Set se estrecharon. -Tengo el derecho de la realeza-

-Por todo lo bueno que te hará- dijo Isis. -¿Crees que tus aspirantes a sujetos darán su vida para defender ese derecho? ¿Crees que les importa a los granjeros y pastores de ganado si el hombre que los gobierna es un hitita?-

-¡A ellos les importará cuando los graneros estén vacíos y los cuerpos descompuestos se alinean en las calles!- Dijo Set. -¡A ellos les importará cuando esa cosa monstruosa rasgue el velo a nuestro mundo y se coma sus almas por miles!. ¡Encontrare una manera! Si tengo que ir en nombre en nombre negociando uno a la vez!. O, maldita sea, me aliaré con los nubios!. ¡El me dejó este reino, Isis, y no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que se convierta en polvo!-

-¿Te acuerdas de su nombre?- Ella le grito

Set retrocedió como si lo hubieran sido golpeado. -¡Qué tipo de pregunta es esa, por supuesto que recuerdo!-

-¿Tu si?- pregunto ella. -¿O solo recuerdas haberlo recordado?- Ella le lanzó una mirada a Siamun, cuyos ojos se habían arrugado por la repentina preocupación. -Dime que estoy equivocada-

-Esto es ridículo- dijo Set. -Por supuesto que recuerdo su...-

Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos súbitamente abiertos, la mirada temblaba con frenética energía, como buscando en la habitación algo que había perdido.

Isis bajo los humos, y se desplomo hacia adelante contra la mesa -Te lo dije- dijo ella, luchando contra las ganas de agachar la cabeza y llorar.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Set pregunto, con los dientes apretados.

Isis se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez deberías pensar dos veces antes de descartar sus habilidades de lanzamiento de hechizos. Si tuviera la intención de encarcelar irreversiblemente a alguien, ciertamente no dejaría la llave tirada por ahí, sin importar cuánto confiara en un potencial guardián-

Set gruñó y se arrojó sobre su taburete, que crujío ominoso.

-Cuidado- murmuró Siamun. -A menos que quieras repararlo más tarde-

Set lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Isis apoyó la frente en sus nudillos doblados, los collares de madera en su pelo que chocaban contra la mesa, y trató de no enfermarse.

-Si tuviera las herramientas, podría hacer un ejército- dijo Set, con tono afilado y un toque hosco.

-Las tabletas fueron destruidas- dijo Isis, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza. -Y convocar sin un círculo es impredecible, en el mejor de los casos y mortal en el peor. A menos que quieras usar tu ka para derrocar a tus enemigos-

-No puedo decir que lo recomiendo", dijo Siamun a la ligera, sus ropas susurrando. Sabía que se frotaba el brazo, el lugar donde Zorc le había arrancado parte de su ka. Debería haberlo matado, pero Siamun, mayor que todos ellos, había visto la plaga y el hambre en las tierras distantes que había vagado antes de haber venido a Kemet, y no era nada si no era resistente. Era más lento, estas temporadas, se cansaba más fácilmente y tenía un aire de tristeza que le había faltado antes, pero el había vivido.

-Si- dijo Set, y cuando Isis levantó la vista vio un brillo familiar en sus ojos, la mirada que recibió cuando tuvo ante sí un desafío que sabía que podía superar, -alguien realizó una convocatoria en ese mercado, lo que significa que se puede hacer sin las tabletas. Y no hubo retroceso; No vi edificios dañados ni tierra chamuscada. Es solo una cuestión de determinar quién lo realizó y cómo-

-Ambas preguntas sobre las que sabemos menos que nada- dijo Isis. -Es mejor que estés aprendiendo con un cantero, porque todo el tiempo te llevaría desenredar esa magia desde cero-

Set resoplo en su dirección, las fosas nasales se ensancharon. -Sin embargo, lo hicieron, sabemos que no tenían un artículo-

-O mejor dicho- dijo Siamun. -Sabemos que no tienen más de dos-

Un escalofrío pasó a través de Isis. -Todavía no he visto nada del destino del Ojo. He estado rezando, tendremos una advertencia si alguien lo ha encontrado-

Siamun murmuró para sí mismo. -Un buen pensamiento, pero no es algo que podamos esperar. Si tienen un artículo, o dos, tal vez hayan encontrado una manera de construir un círculo-

-¿Crees que alguien tiene el Anillo?- Dijo Set.

Siamun se encogió de hombros. -Posiblemente. La visión y la... personalidad del Anillo parecen sugerirlo-

-Si pueden convocar con uno o dos, entonces podemos hacerlo con cuatro, sellado o no- dijo Set.

-Cinco- dijo Isis, de repente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Set.

-Tenemos cinco artículos- dijo Isis. -No cuatro-

-El colgante está roto sin posibilidad de reparación- dijo Set.

-Tal vez no más allá de eso- dijo Siamun. -Tal vez más allá de cualquiera de nosotros-

Set frunció el ceño. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-He mirado el colgante- dijo Siamun. -Todas las piezas están ahí. Podría ser reparado, posiblemente-

-¿Lo has intentado?- pregunto Isis.

La cabeza de Siamun se inclinó. -Algunas veces, sí, pero parece que puede ser un rompecabezas que me supera-

Set resopló. -Un rompecabezas. Cómo le gusta dejar algo así-

Siamun se movió distraídamente con los restos de su propia comida. -Es más que eso, creo. Cuando lo intenté, y me doy cuenta de que puedes pensar que soy un viejo tonto, pero mi mente aún no se ha ido, fue como si las piezas se separaran. Cada vez que entrelazaba dos, el tercero se negaba a unirse. Definitivamente hay magia en juego-

Isis suspiró. -Cuatro no son pocos, supongo-

-No lo acepto- dijo Set. -Si el Anillo está realmente en juego, por no hablar del Ojo, necesitamos el rompecabezas, su poder. Dejó este lío y seré condenado y devorado si él no sale a limpiarlo-

Isis se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. -Me doy cuenta de que la muerte y el encarcelamiento mágico son el tipo de cosas con las que uno se encoge de hombros, pero ¿no crees que es una expectativa poco razonable?-

-En lo absoluto- Set mostró sus dientes. -Si es la magia la que nos impide resolver el Rompecabezas, entonces todo lo que necesitamos es una solución mágica-

* * *

El **nomarca** era el jefe supremo de la administración local en el Antiguo Egipto, responsable de la irrigación, del rendimiento agrícola, y también de recaudar impuestos y fijar los límites de las propiedades después de la inundación anual del Nilo, y era responsable de la gestión de almacenes y graneros.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi, distraídamente, se mordió la uña del pulgar y le dio otra mirada al reloj. El aula se sentía demasiado congestionado y resistió el impulso de desabrocharse un poco más la camisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Jounouchi jugando con su lápiz, su cuaderno, un incomprensible lío de garabatos que siempre, invariablemente, lograban convertirse en una calificación aprobatoria.

-Oye- susurró Jounouchi. Yugi parpadeó, e inclinó la cabeza sutilmente para poder mirar a Jounouchi sin alertar al profesor -¿Quieres ir al arcade con los demás después de clase? Anzu ya está de acuerdo-

Yugi negó con la cabeza. -No puedo- le susurró -El abuelo está recibiendo un envío hoy y tenemos inventario. ¿La próxima vez?-

-Claro, amigo- dijo Jounouchi. Le guiñó un ojo a Yugi. –Ella estará triste por haberte extrañado, pero estoy seguro de que Honda y yo podemos consolarla en su angustia-

Yugi sintió que su rostro se ponía caliente y se hundió un poco en su silla, agradecido de que Anzu esta sentada unas cuantas filas por delante y, por lo tanto, no pudiera escucharlos.

El hecho de que ella tuviera su cabello recogido por el calor, exponiendo las delicadas líneas de la nuca, fue una ventaja que intentó no pensar demasiado.

Con la esperanza de que sus orejas no fueran tan rojas como se sentían, Yugi se inclinó sobre su cuaderno y trató de recuperar el hilo de la conferencia. Realmente no debería dejar que su mente divague; su madre le había dado a su abuelo un tiempo lo suficientemente difícil como para sacarlo de la escuela hace tres años, y ella todavía estaba observando sus calificaciones con más que un escrutinio típico.

Yugi no sabía por qué estaba preocupada. Alexandria era una ciudad moderna, los planes de estudio no habían sido tan diferentes de lo que tenía ahora, y el abuelo fue un mejor maestro de historia que el sofocante viejo Kurada en cualquier día.

La campana sonó, sobresaltándolo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta con una punzada de culpa por haberse perdido por completo el final de la conferencia. Tendría que ver si le pedía a Anzu las notas más tarde.

El aire de la tarde era húmedo, pero afortunadamente había una ligera brisa. Yugi se aflojó la camisa del uniforme y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Al otro lado del patio de la escuela podía ver a Honda y Jounouchi agrupándose alrededor de Anzu, y desde la posición de sus cuerpos y sus manos que simulaban desaprobar sus caderas, acababan de contar una broma descolorida.

Luego, Anzu levantó la vista, lo miró a los ojos y el la saludó, haciendo disculpas y exagerados movimientos de pantomima en dirección a la tienda de juegos mientras lo hacía. Ella se echó a reír, inaudible desde la distancia, pero aun así su estómago se revolvió de emoción. Luchando contra un sonrojo, giró sobre sus talones y trotó hacia su casa.

Cuando el ruido de la escuela se desvaneció, una leve melancolía se posó sobre sus hombros. Los queria a todos, de verdad, pero a menudo se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera quedado. Se negó a dejar que su abuelo lo llevara a Egipto, porque a veces sentía que ese año había formado una pequeña brecha entre ellos. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no pudo salvarse.

No es que hubieran sido nada menos que amigos firmes desde su regreso. Anzu había llorado durante días y Jounouchi lo había apartado para una conversación muy incómoda pero muy sincera, donde se había disculpado por el papel que él y Honda habían jugado en todo el lío. Incluso elogió a Yugi por su valentía y ofreció su amistad, sin ataduras, con el juego de palabras más horrible que Yugi había escuchado en su vida.

Yugi ni siquiera había considerado decir que no.

Yugi sonrió para sí mismo. Se estaba preocupando por nada. Su abuelo había hecho lo que él creía mejor, y sinceramente Yugi no habría intercambiado esos meses, despertándose con el sol y acostándose cubierto de arena y barro oscuro, saturado de mitos y misterios, incluso siendo mordido por insectos que picaban. No lo cambiaría por nada.

La campana sobre la puerta de la tienda tintineó y Yugi la cerró detrás de él apresuradamente para mantener fresco el interior por el aire acondicionado -¿Abuelo?-

-Ah, bien, estás de vuelta- dijo la voz apagada de su abuelo desde la sala de almacenamiento. -Deje tu mochila y ven a ayudarme, hay algunos estantes que deben reorganizarse si queremos que encajen todo esto-

-Estaré allí- Se quitó las zapatillas y las cambió por una de casa, y subió las escaleras.

Se detuvo en su habitación y dejó su mochila en un rincón, fuera de la línea de visión de su madre, si se las arreglaba para pasar, antes de correr escaleras abajo, una sensación de mareo al liberarse del peso omnipresente.

-Te romperás el cuello un día haciendo eso- dijo su abuelo, detrás de una pila de juegos de mesa de importación.

-Lo dice la persona que me hizo arrastrarme hasta el final de nuestro bote para cortar el amarre cuando nos enganchamos en esas rocas- dijo Yugi.

-Eso fue diferente- dijo su abuelo, plácidamente. -En ese caso, la elección fue eso o ser aplastados por el hipopótamo que nos ofendió por estar en su territorio. Agarra esas bolsas de jacks y vuelve a llenar la caja en la parte delantera-

Yugi obedeció. Las bolsas resonaban y rodaron entre sus dedos, las puntas de los jacks se asomaba a través de la tela. -¿Has escuchado algo del profesor Hopkins?- el pregunto.

-Finalmente respondió anoche- dijo su abuelo. -No tenía acceso al correo electrónico en tránsito desde la universidad hasta el sitio. Aunque sí mencionó que está trayendo a su nieta con él. Después de que las cosas contigo fueron tan bien, sus padres reconocieron que probablemente era lo suficientemente seguro-

-¿Su nieta?- Yugi entrecerró los ojos en la distancia media, recordando vagamente una fotografía arrugada de una niña de rostro redondo, ceñuda y con gafas que el profesor Hopkins le había mostrado. -¿Ella no tenía 5 años? ¿Barbara o Becky o algo así?-

-Rebecca- dijo su abuelo. -Y ella tiene 13 años. Bastante la pequeña teresilla también, por lo que entiendo-

-Huh- dijo Yugi. -Bueno, espero que la pase bien y que no termine con las carreras tan a menudo-

Su abuelo levanto sus hombros. -No lo tendrías si me hubieras escuchado y pegado a la cerveza como todos los demás-

-¡Tenía quince años!-

-Oh psh- dijo su abuelo. -Apenas había alcohol en la orina de ese caballo para emborracharse con un mosquito-

Yugi negó con la cabeza. -¿Ves esto? Por eso Mamá siempre te acusa de contribuir a la delincuencia de menores-

Su abuelo se rio entre dientes. -Eso es porque ella preferiría que todos se olvidaran de que una vez fue una delincuente menor. Confía en mí, cuando tengas mi edad, desearás haberte pasado más tiempo metiéndote en problemas-

-A menos que 'problemas' signifique que Kaiba me secuestre de camino a la escuela para otro juego de cartas, dudo que haya mucho en mi futuro-

-Uno pensaría que después de recuperar su compañía de Pegasus en esa apuesta ridícula, él estaría un poco más agradecido- dijo su abuelo refunfuñando.

Yugi se encogió de hombros. -Kaiba es un realista. Piensa que solo fue suerte. Y no puedo culparlo exactamente por eso, especialmente porque aún siento que fue una casualidad-

-Puedo pensar en algunas cosas por las que culparlo- dijo su abuelo, colocando otro montón de cajas un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Yugi se estremeció -Abuelo…-

Su abuelo se detuvo y agachó la cabeza brevemente. -Lo siento, Yugi. Sé que él es solo un chico, y un necio por eso, pero- buscó en su bolsillo y Yugi estudió el piso mientras su abuelo sostenía la carta del Dragón blanco de ojos azules, minuciosamente reparada con cinta. Suspiró, tocando el pliegue en el centro. -Sé que es solo una carta, pero los recuerdos que se adjuntan son importantes-

Yugi miró hacia otro lado. -Lo siento, no pude recuperarlo antes...-

Su abuelo lo hizo callar. -No voy a escuchar eso. No fue culpa tuya que ocurriera, y no cambiaría tu seguridad y bienestar por todas las cartas del mundo-

Su abuelo se acercó y lo tiró debajo de la barbilla, riendo mientras Yugi ayudaba. -Además, la expresión en el rostro de Kaiba cuando perdió, valía al menos una de estas-

Yugi sonrió débilmente. -¿Entonces no crees que fue una casualidad? ¿El duelo con Pegasus?-

Su abuelo lo estudió por un momento. -Yugi, no estuve allí, así que no puedo comentar sobre tu estrategia, pero nadie ha vencido a Pegasus antes, ni siquiera Kaiba, y nadie lo ha hecho desde entonces. Casualidad o no, eso significa algo-

Yugi suspiró -Tal vez-

Su abuelo sonrió, las líneas de risa alrededor de sus ojos se profundizaron. -Simplemente no te vuelvas un engreído por eso- Agitó la carta de manera significativa. -Incluso los más poderosos de nosotros pueden ser golpeados si nos descuidamos o actuamos imprudentemente- Hizo una pausa y se tocó la barbilla -De hecho... aquí- extendió la carta a Yugi –ahora es tuya-

Los ojos de Yugi se redondearon. -Uh, abuelo…-

Su abuelo levantó una mano -Yo insisto. De todos modos, te la pasaría algun día, y puede ser hoy. Considéralo un recuerdo si quieres-

Yugi tomó la carta y se la guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo junto a su propia baraja. Había empezado a llevarla consigo una vez que se corrió la voz acerca de su campeonato, y los aspirantes a rivales empezaron a desafiarlo. Entrecerró los ojos ante su abuelo en sospecha -¿Estás seguro de que no tienes cáncer o algo así?-

Su abuelo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. -¡Fresco! Ahora vuelve al trabajo, pequeño, inteligente; ¡Todavía tienes tarea y la cena!–

* * *

El suelo de tierra estaba fresco bajo las rodillas de Isis, fragmentos de cañas de las esteras fueron dispersados para despejar un espacio. Encendió la última de las lámparas, tratando de no pensar en cuánto de su presupuesto mensual de aceite estaban consumiendo, y observó a Set tallar en la tierra con un poco de roca afilada. Ella no reconoció los glifos que él estaba usando, pero no esperaba hacerlo; No había exactamente un modelo para este tipo de hechizo.

-Me pregunto si los dioses se opondrán a que hagamos esto en un cobertizo en lugar de un templo- ella reflexionó en voz alta.

Set le lanzo una mirada de descontento.

-Lo dudo- dijo Siamun, sentandose al suelo con un gemido. -Los nómadas se meten en carpas de piel de cabra en medio del desierto y a ellos les parece no tienen ningún problema con eso- Dobló las piernas y Set dejó la balanza en el suelo delante de él. -Sin embargo, me gustaría declarar para el registro que creo que esta es una mala idea-

-Fuiste tú quien sugirió que el rompecabezas podría resolverse- dijo Set.

-Sí, pero- Siamun suspiró y frunció el ceño -No puedo evitar sentir que la obtención de un medio mágico para resolverlo no es el método correcto-

-No hay un método correcto- dijo Set -Pero no voy a dejar que eso me detenga-

Esculpió el último símbolo con broche de oro y se agachó sobre sus talones para examinar su trabajo. Al inspeccionar el diagrama como un todo, Isis pudo ver que había usado el método taquigráfico de Mahad para invocar y dirigir el poder de cada elemento: "equilibrio" para la balanza, "apertura" para la llave, "control" para la vara, y 'futuro' para el collar. Pero en lugar de la habitual "realeza" para el colgante…

-¿Unidad?- ella pregunto.

Set se encogió de hombros. -Me imaginé que serviría como comando y como invocación. Es lo que el reino necesita después de todo-

Siamun murmuró de acuerdo. -Una decisión sabia- Echó una mirada de soslayo a Set. -Tu pariente lo aprobaría-

Set miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Entonces supongo que nos guiarás?- pregunto Isis.

Set realmente dudó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza bruscamente. Se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a ellos, y recogió la caja que contenía las piezas del colgante. Inclinándolo, los esparció por el diagrama como si fueran huesos de nudillos, el metal chasqueaba cuando los fragmentos brillantes rebotaban y giraban antes de detenerse. Dejó la caja a un lado y sacó la vara de su faja. Lo tendió delante de él y, siguiendo el ejemplo, Isis agarro el Collar, apoyando las puntas de sus dedos en la curva dorada.

Set blandió la Vara en los fragmentos del Rompecabezas, la forma en que Isis lo había visto manejarlo cuando pretendía obligar a un hombre a su voluntad. -Buscamos la unidad; Un medio para reparar lo que fue dividido. Pedimos ayuda a los dioses en este esfuerzo, para unir la tierra bajo la bandera de la realeza, que me ha sido transmitido por el Señor de las Dos Tierras, el Horus viviente-

Isis inclinó la cabeza. A su izquierda, podía escuchar a Siamun murmurar una invocación de apoyo, invocando los nombres de varios dioses: Thoth el sabio, Ma'en la encarnación de la verdad, Atum-Ra del sol brillante, Horus el gobernante divino.

Nada. Las piezas quedaron inmóviles y silenciosas. Set apretó los dientes audiblemente y el estómago de Isis se sobresaltó alarmada. Ella abrió la boca para advertirle que permitiera que sus emociones intercedieran mientras lanzabas...

-¡Buscamos los medios para restaurar el rompecabezas!- Ladró Set -¡Nuestras circunstancias son terribles! ¡La tierra negra está enferma y moribunda, pedimos ayuda a los dioses! ¡Vengan juntos estúpidos!-

Hubo un destello cegador. Isis se cubrió los ojos con las manos y retrocedió. Hubo un ruido sordo, como el sonido de un cuerpo arrojado descuidadamente desde la parte trasera de un carro.

Con los ojos llorosos, Isis entrecerró los ojos. Su corazón cayó en su estómago.

Una figura se arrodilló entre los fragmentos del rompecabezas, con la cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro en confusión, la silueta tan familiar que ella soltó un jadeo.

Por un momento aterrador, ella pensó que Set había logrado lo que tantos habían intentado y fracasado; para llegar más allá del velo y revivir a los muertos.

Luego, cuando se aclaró la luz, ella se dio cuenta de que no era el Faraón que estaba delante de ellos, sino un niño extraño, vestido de índigo, con su cabello desordenado salvaje pero familiar de negro, rojo y dorado.

La aparición los miró, y gritó.


	3. Chapter 3

A Yugi le dolía la espalda por llevar cajas y el olor a curry que bajaba por las escaleras desde el departamento de arriba lo atormentaba. Dejó de lado la última pila y se sacudió las manos. -Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres abuelo- dijo. -Pero el curry de papa y cerdo de mamá me está llamando-

-Bien- dijo su abuelo, sin levantar la vista de la carpeta desordenada que servía como registro de inventario. -Ve, estaré allí en un minuto-

Las escaleras estaban oscuras, los últimos rayos del sol entraban por el tragaluz sobre él, la alfombra amortiguaba sus pasos. Los ojos de Yugi se cerraron, y respiró hondo, con un aroma sabroso, pensando distraídamente que tal vez todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Luego tropezó rápidamente y cayó de frente.

Al menos, eso es lo que él pensó que había sucedido. Aterrizó con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, agitando los brazos para agarrarse. Pero no era una alfombra suave debajo de sus palmas, sino tierra fría y seca. Su rodilla golpeó dolorosamente contra lo que parecía una roca, sus manos se deslizaron sobre piedras ásperas mientras apenas evitaba golpearse en el suelo.

_"Que…"_

Parpadeó, medio cegado por la extraña y repentina luz parpadeante. El aire olía a mosto, moho y tierra seca.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de extraños.

Y todos lo estaban mirando.

No solo eran extraños, se dio cuenta, con un pánico rápidamente creciente. Incluso a la luz, más tenue que las lámparas de queroseno que su abuelo había usado en sus excavaciones, podía ver que sus caras eran oscuras, y su ropa era arcaica, y muy poco japonesas. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Se había desmayado y de alguna manera había terminado en un sótano histórico de recreación? ¿Había caído en un agujero de gusano? ¿Era este uno de esos rituales satánicos locos de los que siempre hablaban las ancianas de las tiendas?

Luego se dio cuenta de que el hombre alto y calvo sentado frente a él sostenía un arma afilada, desenvainada, la punta brillante apuntaba directamente a Yugi.

Y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en una especie de ... círculo. Rodeado de velas o linternas o algo así. Y por segunda vez en su vida, en el extremo equivocado de un hombre empuñando un cuchillo y mirándolo con intenciones asesinas.

Y Yugi gritó.

En su defensa, fue más un grito primitivo y chillido primitivo, del tipo que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que pueden hacerlo hasta que se enfrentan a algo que evita todas las capas cómodas de los problemas de la civilización moderna y va directamente al tronco cerebral antes del cerebro la corteza incluso tenga tiempo de cepillarse los dientes. Yugi se alejó del hombre sobre su trasero, tropezando con las piedras debajo de él mientras intentaba y no pudo levantarse, solo para terminar chocando con otra persona detrás de él. Gritó y retrocedió, y tropezó de nuevo, terminando tumbado sobre su espalda como una tortuga.

Entonces todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a gritar.

Desde su nuevo punto de vista, Yugi logró entender que solo había tres de ellos, no más de lo que había pensado inicialmente, no es que importara, incluso un hombre con un cuchillo era demasiado, y que estaban gritando. Algo que claramente no era japonés. Tampoco inglés, tanto como pudo distinguir por la ensordecedora forma en que sus voces se hicieron eco en el pequeño espacio. Ni siquiera sonaba como árabe egipcio que sus compañeros de escuela solían hablar entre ellos en Alejandría. No es que supusiera que hubiera ayudado, su inglés era, en el mejor de los casos, es regular y solo había memorizado un puñado de frases en árabe. Y aunque su ropa, lo que podía hacer con ella, se parecía a la jellabiya que a menudo había visto usar a la gente, el hombre calvo llevaba lo que parecía un shendyt, y Yugi estaba bastante seguro de que no había sido una vestimenta común durante mil años

_"Oh Dios ¿dónde diablos estoy?"_

El volumen bajó ligeramente cuando una de las figuras se separó de la discusión, dejando a los otros dos, el hombre calvo y una mujer, Yugi supuso por el vestido que llevaba y las perlas en su largo cabello negro, para seguir gritando en la cara del otro. La tercera figura, que llevaba un velo facial opaco que cubría su nariz hasta su garganta, sin dejar absolutamente ninguna pista sobre su género, se agachó para mirar a Yugi.

-Um- dijo Yugi, buscando a tientas la pronunciación correcta después de casi tres años sin uso. Levantó las manos, con las palmas abiertas, haciendo un valiente intento de parecer no amenazante y ofreció la variante de saludo más respetuosa que conocía.

La persona lo miró fijamente, sin signos de comprensión en sus ojos. Yugi intentó otro, un coloquialismo que había aprendido de los trabajadores en el sitio de excavación. Nada. ¿El árabe no servía entonces? Lo cual es... preocupante en realidad. ¿Dónde esta el? Incluso en las zonas más rurales en las que él y su abuelo se aventuraron, la mayoría de los ciudadanos hablaban árabe.

-Mierda- murmuró Yugi, deseando desesperadamente haberse molestado en aprender algo de copto. Su abuelo podía hablar un poco, los resultados de una extraña competencia académica con el profesor Hawkins cuando todavía estaban en la escuela, pero incluso él se habría limitado a un puñado de frases religiosas, probablemente nada tan prosaico como pedir direcciones o mendigar por su vida.

_"Cálmate. Aún no te han asesinado. Son personas, incluso si no pueden entenderte. Recuerda lo que el abuelo siempre dice: mantén tu maldita cabeza o terminarás perdiéndola"_

Solo quedaba una cosa por probar. Su abuelo se había retirado un poco en cuanto a enseñarlo, pero era todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Y había una cierta adecuación dual en su situación actual.

Solo esperaba no estar a punto de empeorar las cosas.

Rezando para que no estuviera completamente descifrando la pronunciación, ofreció un saludo en hebreo.

Los ojos de la persona subieron sobre el velo, entendiendo el destello a través de ellos. Dijeron algo a cambio, su voz áspera pero gentil, pero Yugi sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y repitió, tratando de transmitir que eso era todo lo que sabía.

La figura golpeó su rostro a través del velo, como si lo considerara, luego le ofreció una mano.

Yugi miró un poco con miedo a los otros dos, pero parecían más allá de prestar atención.

_"Bueno, nada de eso, supongo. Probablemente será más fácil escapar de uno en lugar de tres si se trata de eso"_

Tomó la mano de la figura y la encontró seca, con la calidad suave y arrugada de la de su abuelo. Alguien mayor, entonces, incluso mejor; aunque había ganado unos kilogramos de músculo que había trabajado para mantener después de su tiempo en Egipto, y absolutamente nada en altura, para su molestia y la diversión de su abuelo, todavía tenía dudas sobre su capacidad para luchar contra alguien más grande que un niño de cuarto grado.

La persona lo condujo a través de una puerta maltratada y Yugi inmediatamente se vio envuelto en esa forma particular de oscuridad ajena a cualquiera que nunca se haya aventurado fuera de los límites del espacio poblado y la contaminación lumínica. La luna en lo alto era redonda y llena, y mientras miraba hacia la noche, vislumbró grupos de pequeñas luces puntiagudas, como velas encendidas, marcas, supuso, la presencia de otras casas o quizás un pequeño pueblo. Al otro lado de la línea plateada, apenas visible, que delimitaba la forma de un río, podía ver las formas encorvadas de rocas oscuras, un pequeño valle.

El viento soplo, trayendo consigo el olor fétido del barro húmedo, y Yugi se estremeció.

La figura jalo de su mano y se dejó guiar a otro edificio, más grande que el primero, pero aún bajo. Los guijarros rodaron bajo las delgadas suelas de sus zapatillas. Extendió su mano libre para cepillar el dintel de la puerta mientras la atravesaba, sintió barro, barro y paja.

La habitación a la que lo condujo estaba igualmente oscura, aunque cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, pudo ver un banco de carbones rojo brillante anidado dentro de un horno de arcilla o piedra como huevos de dragones. La figura lo soltó y cruzó la habitación, señalando una mesa cerca de la pared del fondo antes de ir a hurgar cerca del horno.

Yugi miró los taburetes de aspecto desvencijado con cierta inquietud, pero seleccionó uno, frente a la puerta, y se sentó. La figura regreso con una lámpara de aceite poco profunda acunada en sus manos, una sola llama bailando en el extremo de la mecha de desecho. Lo coloco sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

Yugi se retorció bajo la mirada penetrante. La figura tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, un gesto discordante y familiar que le recordó a su abuelo.

-No puedes entenderme, ¿verdad?- Dijo Yugi, antes de repetir la pregunta en inglés cuando sus palabras solo produjeron una mirada curiosa.

La figura ladeó la cabeza y volvió a hablar en esa lengua desconocida. Su voz era profunda, relajante, ¿un hombre entonces? Nunca había visto uno velado así.

_"Bueno, bien podría comenzar desde el principio"–_Yugi- el dijo, señalándose a sí mismo, antes de darle al hombre una mirada significativa. Estuvo tentado a señalar pero dudó, no del todo seguro de cómo lo tomaría el hombre.

El hombre animado lo comprendió y se señaló a sí mismo. -Siamun- dijo lentamente, como si hablara con un niño.

-Siamun- repitió Yugi. Los nombres eran buenos. Los nombres generalmente no ocupaban un lugar destacado en la lista de cosas que se intercambiarían antes del derramamiento de sangre.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Se aclaró la garganta, revisó la pronunciación tres veces en su propia cabeza y le preguntó con la única palabra que conocía correctamente, la única palabra que podría obtener información sobre en qué lugar de la Tierra se encontraba.

-¿Kemet?- pregunto Yugi, esperando que su creciente inflexión pudiera transmitir que era una pregunta.

Tierra negra.

Las cejas del hombre se elevaron sobre su velo y él asintió.

El corazón de Yugi cayó en su estómago. Entonces había acertado. Vestimentas arcaicas y lengua a un lado, sabía dónde estaba.

Pero, el se dio cuenta con una sensación de horror, tan loco como sonaba, comenzaba a preguntarse cuándo lo estaba.

* * *

A pesar de la oscuridad, Siamun debe haber visto la expresión en el rostro de Yugi, porque se levantó de nuevo y se ocupó cerca del horno, produciendo un recipiente de arcilla poco profundo y un plato con un par de grumos de algo.

Yugi extendió la mano para tomar el plato con un instinto cortés y automático que movía su cuerpo mientras su mente aún dudaba sobre las imposibilidades. Sus dedos rozaron un trozo de pan grueso, todavía caliente del horno, y su estómago dio un giro incómodo cuando se vio atrapado entre la constatación de lo desesperadamente hambriento que estaba y lo mucho que quería vomitar.

Los ojos del hombre se arrugaron cálidamente hacia él, como si estuviera sonriendo alentadoramente a Yugi desde detrás del velo y Yugi se aferró a los hilos deslizantes de la practicidad para evitar pensar demasiado en todo esto. Cogió el pan y lo mordió.

Es... arenoso, rechinando entre los dientes de una manera que estaba bastante seguro de que se suponía que el pan no debía, pero aún así era comida reconocible. Comió mecánicamente y sintió que su estómago se desataba ligeramente, ya que toda su boca estaba seca como un hueso y tragar se sintió difícil.

Siamun golpeó el borde del tazón de manera significativa y Yugi lo recogió, con el líquido se movió en su interior. Tuvo que reorientarlo para poder controlarlo. Lo levantó con cautela y tomó un sorbo.

Es horrible. Grueso y amargo, como gachas con un trasfondo de alcohol. Estuvo a punto de escupirlo, pero luego recordó que a menos que hubiera logrado noquearse en las escaleras y estuviera alucinando todo esto, probablemente no había nada más que esto para beber.

Yugi tragó saliva, haciendo una mueca, y se obligó a tomar unos sorbos más. No sabía cuánto alcohol había en él, pero se sintió relajado un poco, sus nervios deshilachados se calmaron. Dejó el cuenco a un lado y buscó los otros objetos en su plato, y sintió con una pequeña oleada de emoción, la piel aterciopelada de fruta fresca debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. Los recogió y se metió uno en la boca, sintiendo crujir las semillas y aplastar la pulpa dulce entre los dientes.

Siamun lo observó todo el tiempo, ojos ilegibles sobre su velo.

Yugi casi había terminado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el hombre calvo de antes entró, seguido de cerca por la mujer. Para alivio de Yugi, no parecía estar empuñando el cuchillo, pero su expresión era igualmente aterradora. Le dijo algo a Siamun y el hombre mayor respondió en un tono tranquilo.

La mujer siguió al hombre calvo con una lámpara encendida en la mano, que colocó sobre la mesa frente a Yugi.

Ellos lo miraron, y Yugi trató de no encogerse bajo la atención combinado.

Siamun se aclaró la garganta intencionalmente, llamando su atención, hizo un gesto a Yugi y pronunció una palabra que Yugi se dio cuenta después de un segundo de que era una aproximación decente a su nombre. Siamun señalo al hombre calvo –Set- dijo, la sílaba cortada, luego señalo a la mujer parada cerca del horno –Isis-

_"Ok, introducciones. Genial, excepto por la parte en la que todavía no sé quiénes son estas personas o qué demonios quieren. Supongo que no me esperaban, sean quienes sean"_

Los modales patearon y Yugi levantó el tazón de cerveza, o gachas, o lo que fuera, en su dirección. –Gracias- dijo, esperando transmitir gratitud, o tal vez pensarían que estaba brindando por ellos, el sentimiento era lo suficientemente cercano como para funcionar.

El hombre calvo, Set, dijo algo más, su tono bajo pero menos hostil. Isis habló, mirando alrededor de la cabaña con una expresión que Yugi reconoció en el rostro de su propia madre, la mirada de un jefa de familia haciendo media docena de cálculos para acomodar a un invitado inesperado.

El se dio cuenta de que no había puertas en la habitación, excepto la que habían atravesado. Tampoco había visto nada parecido a una cama. ¿Todos ellos realmente compartieron el espacio minúsculo aquí? ¿Cuál era esa frase de esa obra extranjera que el club de teatro había puesto el año pasado? ¿Algo sobre la miseria y compartir camas con bichos raros?

_"Eres historia"_ pensó Yugi, demasiado tranquilo. _"Claramente mi mente se ha roto, o he tenido una conmoción cerebral y termine en Oz"_

Isis se movió decisivamente, mientras Yugi seguía decidiendo si tener un ataque de nervios ayudaría o dañaría la situación. Ella cruzó la habitación y recogió lo que parecía una pila de tela enrollada, metiendo el bulto debajo de su brazo. Ella habló brevemente con Set y Siamun antes de mirar a Yugi y dirigirse a la puerta.

Yugi miró a Siamun sin poder hacer nada, pero el anciano hizo movimientos alentadores en la dirección que ella había tomado. Yugi se levantó, rodeando a Set, mientras trataba de no parecer como si lo estuviera haciendo, y la siguió afuera.

Para su alivio, ella lo condujo de regreso al cobertizo, apartando la puerta y haciéndole señas para que entrara. Las lámparas se habían apagado y la habitación estaba más oscura que nunca, pero Yugi apenas podía ver su sombra mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. Sus pasos hicieron crujidos y se dio cuenta de que se había extendido una especie de estera de hierba o paja sobre el lugar donde había... aparecido. Oyó el ruido sordo de un rollo de tela al caer al suelo y observó los movimientos de su silueta mientras ella desenrollaba la tela.

Ella dijo algo y Yugi se estremeció, sobresaltado, pero se acercó, esperando que hubiera adivinado sus intenciones correctamente. Una mano impaciente atrapó su muñeca y tiró de él al suelo.

La tela era áspera y podía sentir la tierra fría a través de el. Ella tarareó el aliento, un pequeño sonido de canto, y sacó una de las telas debajo de él para cubrirlo. Y Yugi no se había sentido como un niño durante años, pero su familiar y reconfortante palmadita en la improvisada sabana lo dejó desmayado, abrumado, los múltiples golpes de la última hora, ¿y había sido solo eso? Apretó los ojos cerrados contra la oscuridad, respirando con fuerza por la nariz.

_"Mamá, ¿te volveré a ver?"_

Isis alisó la tela y se levantó. Yugi parpadeó y las lágrimas amenazaban.

-Gracias- el dijo, e incluso para sus propios oídos su voz sonaba ahogada y distorsionada. -Gracias Isis-

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, tal vez al oír su nombre, dijo algo más que él no entendió y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Y Yugi se quedó solo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Siamun ya se había acostado para cuando Isis regresó a la casa, pero Set todavía estaba despierto, sentado en el taburete cerca de la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados y una expresión sombría. Había apagado las lámparas y su sombra distorsionada, medio fusionada con las de los muebles, hizo pensar a Isis en un dragón inquieto, iluminado por las brasas de su aliento.

Isis suspiró, arrastró otro taburete para colocarlo junto al suyo y se sentó. Con mucho cuidado, se apoyó contra él, permitiendo que su peso descansara contra su costado, su cabello cubriendo su hombro.

Él se tensó, pero no la miró.

-Encontraremos un camino- dijo Isis, después de unos momentos.

-¿Lo haremos?- El pregunto -¿Incluso cuándo los dioses se apartan y se burlan de nosotros?-

-Si te refieres al niño- dijo Isis -solo porque no entendamos su propósito no significa que no valga nada-

Set resopló. -Suenas como yo-

Isis se encogió de hombros. -Quizás es un emisario de los dioses. Por supuesto, no se parece a lo que esperabamos, pero es lo suficientemente sólido, no es una aparición-

-Bueno, si los dioses tuvieran la intención de enviarnos un mensaje, pensaría que habrían enviado a alguien capaz de entregarlo- dijo Set -¿Qué clase de nombre es "Yugi"? Suena como un disparate-

-Puedes resolver eso cuando estés pescando en el canal mañana- dijo Isis. -Mortal o no, ciertamente come como uno y eso significa una boca extra para alimentar. Tengo un paquete de hilos para el comerciante de la ciudad, lo llevaré por la mañana-

Lentamente, Set se movió, rodeándola con un brazo rígido. Ocultando una sonrisa, Isis frotó su nariz cariñosamente contra su mejilla, rastrojos raspando contra su piel, y sintió la tensión en su estómago desenrollarse mientras se relajaba dentro de ella.

-Te lo juro- dijo tan calladamente que apenas podía escucharlo. -Como te prometí. Cuando corrija esto, y recupere lo que es nuestro, tu será mi primera esposa-

Isis tragó el nudo repentino en su garganta, presionando su mejilla contra la de él. -No tienes otra opción en ese sentido- susurró ella. -Nadie más sabe cómo te gusta tu sazón-

Su brazo se apretó alrededor de ella.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, y como siempre lo hacían, el calor de su cuerpo y el olor a sudor de su piel aliviaron el dolor en su pecho, dejado tras la muerte de Mahad.

Ella solo esperaba que, de alguna manera, hiciera lo mismo por él.


	4. Chapter 4

El suelo estaba helado y había una roca clavada en la espalda de Yugi.

De acuerdo, esto no era tan diferente de dormir en el campo con su abuelo. Podría decirse que fue un poco mejor (Sugoroku roncaba como un tren de carga, incluso en un buen día), pero a pesar de la tensión y el agotamiento, Yugi no pudo dormir. Levantó la vista en la dirección en la que sabía que se encontraba el techo e hizo un intento concertado y retorcido de expulsar la piedra debajo de él, tratando de no pensar en ratas, serpientes o escorpiones que pudieran estar al acecho entre las pilas de basura y suministros. en el cobertizo.

Sin suerte, la maldita cosa estaba cavando directamente en su columna vertebral. Gruñendo, Yugi cedió y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo sus pies resbaladizos deslizarse debajo de su manta improvisada, junto con una buena parte de su calor acumulado, y sintió debajo de sí mismo. Por fin, su mano se cerró alrededor de él y exhaló un suspiro de alivio, girando hacia atrás y acomodarse.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la cosa en su mano no se sentía como una roca. Era duro, sí, pero demasiado cálido y suave, y los bordes se sentían afilados y rectos en lugar de redondeados. Frunciendo el ceño, giró el objeto en la oscuridad, pero sus dedos inquisitivos no pudieron traducir la forma a nada reconocible.

_"Supongo que tendré que echar un vistazo por la mañana"_ Metiendo el objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Yugi volvió su atención a la tarea de dormir.

No es que pareciera hacer algo bueno. A pesar de la pesadez de sus párpados, su mente no se apagaba; sus oídos sintonizaron para el más mínimo sonido de peligro inminente, o fantasmas, o monstruos. Por supuesto, los monstruos no eran reales, pero tampoco lo era el viaje en el tiempo. Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, Yugi cedió y se tapó la cara con la tela.

Se arrepintió a medias; el lino era miserablemente áspero y le picaba la punta de la nariz, pero el acto de cerrar el mundo físico lo calmó. Retorciéndose, Yugi rodó sobre su costado, dejando que la tela cubriera su cabeza como una pequeña tienda, atrapando el calor de su propio aliento en el espacio.

Renunció a contar ovejas, buscó el objeto en su bolsillo y comenzó a tocarlo distraídamente, trazando las formas, tratando de reconstruir una imagen tridimensional en su mente. La tarea lo castigó, proporcionando un punto de enfoque para su cerebro que hierve rápidamente, y sintió que comenzaba a relajarse.

_"¿Que es esta cosa? Plana, con bordes dentados. No se siente natural. ¿Fue hecho por el hombre?"_

Ahuecó el objeto en su mano y trazó la superficie con sus dedos. Líneas suaves y fluidas, en alto relieve; los siguió, una y otra vez, sintió un punto redondo y central, como el centro de una rueda.

_"O la pupila de un ojo" _

Yugi no podría haberlo dicho cuando se durmio, pero al momento siguiente estaba empezando a despertarse, quitándose el lino de la cabeza y sentándose, le dolía la espalda como si hubiera envejecido cuarenta años. Estabilizándose, parpadeó como un búho en las paredes de barro y el techo de paja sobre él. El interior del cobertizo todavía estaba oscuro, pero la luz del sol se filtraba a través de una ventana estrecha y un espacio entre la parte superior de las paredes y el techo.

_"Supongo que eso aplasta la idea de que esto es un sueño"_

Suspirando, tiró de su uniforme arrugado, tratando de ignorar el olor a sudor y deseando desesperadamente haber pensado en cambiarse de ropa cuando volvió a casa. O al menos mantuvo sus zapatillas de deporte. Tal vez agarrar su navaja o una linterna. Nada por eso ahora. Aprovechando la luz y la soledad, levantó el objeto duro que había extraído debajo de él y lo miró.

Su estómago se sacudió en estado de shock. Parecía estar hecho de oro, amarillo brillante y mantecoso, pero cuando presionó la uña, como le había enseñado su abuelo, descubrió que no se abollaba en lo más mínimo. No podría ser un quilate demasiado alto entonces. Lo dio vuelta.

Parecía haber sido moldeado, liso y sin rasgos por un lado y texturizado por el otro, con un ojo estilizado y sin parpadear en el centro, que reconoció como el Ojo Derecho de Ra, un símbolo de protección y justicia divina.

_"¿Es un amuleto?"_ Frunció el ceño ante los bordes dentados. _"¿Un trozo de amuleto?"_

No se parecía mucho a nada de lo que había visto en el museo de El Cairo hace dos años, y los artefactos en las excavaciones de su abuelo siempre habían estado más en la línea de fragmentos de cerámica que el oro faraónico. Aún así, tenía sentido retenerlo por ahora. Solo Dios sabía si tendría que cambiar o sobornar para salir de una situación.

Reemplazó la pieza y buscó en sus bolsillos cualquier cosa de valor. Su mazo estaba allí, por supuesto, por el bien que le hizo, pero aparte de un caramelo duro que había robado del alijo de su abuelo y algunos trozos de pelusa. Estaban vacíos.

La puerta se abrió y él saltó, pero solo era Siamun, que lo miraba por encima del velo. Dijo algo, su tono alegre, y sostuvo lo que Yugi pensó al principio como un poco de tela de saco, antes de reconocer que era un conjunto de túnicas sueltas. Siamun lo empujó en su dirección significativamente.

Yugi se miró a sí mismo y suspiró.

Al final, se dejó el uniforme puesto, aunque solo fuera para no volverse loco por la picazón interminable. La túnica era lo suficientemente larga como para ocultarla de todos modos. Siamun lo vio forcejear con la ropa, luego dio un paso adelante y tiró de la capucha a su alrededor, empujándose el cabello para que quedara plano debajo de él. Él acarició la cabeza de Yugi a través de la capucha y le hizo señas.

Era extremadamente extraño ver el área iluminada a la luz ordinaria del día. Como había visto la noche anterior, la casa estaba muy lejos de cualquiera de las otras cabañas monótonas que podía ver mientras miraba a través de los canales, y aquí y allá podía ver una garceta acechando a través de ellos.

Pero fueron las personas las que lo arrojaron. Solo visibles desde esta distancia, se movieron y se agitaban entre los edificios de la ciudad como hormigas.

Entonces, o su mente se había tomado la molestia de construir una ciudad ordinaria en detalle, o este lugar realmente existe.

Set e Isis no se veían por ningún lado, pero Siamun lo saludó con la mano dentro de la casa, indicando un cuenco sobre la mesa al pasar.

El cuenco resultó estar lleno de gachas de cerveza, que Yugi tragó estoicamente, pensando ansiosamente en los huevos para el desayuno. El resto de la mesa estaba extendida con una variedad de tinajas de barro y manojos de hierbas secas, y mientras Yugi intentaba descifrar su propósito. Llamaron a la puerta.

Siamun pasó junto a él y saludó a una extraña mujer con un vestido largo, una niña de unos dos años colgada de su cadera, con la cara oculta contra su hombro. Hablaron brevemente y Siamun extendió la mano para hacerle cosquillas al bebé debajo de la barbilla, provocando un retorcimiento a medias. La madre dijo algo más y Siamun asintió con gravedad.

Volviendo a la mesa, Siamun tomó un frasco de arcilla y lo abrió. Yuugi no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando el aroma abrumador de ajo y algo agrio inundó la habitación. Sin pestañear, Siamun vertió parte del contenido, una pasta espesa y blanquecina, en otro frasco más pequeño. Cubriéndolo con una tapa plana, se lo entregó a la madre, quien lo tomó, antes de revolver entre los pliegues de su vestido y entregarle a Siamun un par de monedas empañadas.

Madre e hijo se fueron, y Siamun deslizó las monedas en un bolsillo cosido en sus anchas mangas. Miró a Yugi, tomó el frasco del que había dispensado la pasta. Sosteniéndolo donde Yugi podía verlo, dijo una palabra, lentamente, mirándolo.

_"Nada de eso, supongo"_ pensó Yugi, y lo repitió.

Los ojos de Siamun se arrugaron y dejó el frasco antes de alcanzar otro.

* * *

Resultó que las intenciones de Siamun no eran del todo altruistas cuando llegó su siguiente paciente, una chica prepubescente desgarbada con un corte desagradable en la pierna, y le ordenó a Yugi que le entregara varios artículos mientras la examinaba. Yugi siguió las instrucciones lo mejor que pudo y observó a Siamun combinar un puñado de hierbas y flores y, para sorpresa de Yugi, una cucharada de lo que parecía miel en una cataplasma pegajosa para la herida. La niña abrazó al anciano antes de irse, entregando una moneda en la mano arrugada de Siamun.

Guardo el dinero, Siamun gimió y se puso de pie, tambaleándose y sentándose en la mesa frente a Yugi. Dijo algo y señaló un gran frasco cerca del horno.

La investigación demostró que estaba lleno de esas gachas extrañas disfrazadas de alcohol. Yugi hizo una mueca, pero el calor y el hambre lo royeron, y él sirvió una porción para los dos. Entregando el cuenco a Siamun, se sentó y miró sombríamente el suyo.

Un golpe en la mesa llamó su atención; Siamun empujó uno de los frascos, el tarro de miel, Yugi se dio cuenta de inmediato, a su manera. Yugi parpadeó hacia él y Siamun hizo un movimiento alentador.

No había cuchara, y Yugi se encogió un poco, pero metió la mano en el frasco y sacó un poco de la miel espesa y pegajosa antes de revolverla en su cerveza con un dedo. No se disolvió tan bien, pero cuando tomó un sorbo descubrió que le quitaba el amargo. Tragó agradecido y le sonrió a Siamun.

Siamun le guiñó un ojo y levantó el velo para beber su propia cerveza, y el corazón de Yugi casi se detuvo.

La mandíbula de Siamun estaba barbuda, su vello facial cuidadosamente recortado, pero salpicado sobre la piel marrón de su garganta como si las manchas de un leopardo fueran profundas, moteadas, oscuramente descoloridas.

Yugi solo había visto tales marcas una vez, cuando su abuelo lo llevó al sur, a Heliópolis, para ver uno de sus antiguos sitios de excavación, en uno de los aldeanos con los que habían interactuado, una mujer mayor, inclinada y con ojos brillantes que solo hablaba copto.

Cicatrices de viruela.

Yugi se aferró a su cuenco y trató de estabilizarse, su otra mano yendo sin pensar a su hombro izquierdo, asegurándose de la presencia de la pequeña depresión redonda allí. Ya no era común recibir la vacuna, no desde que era un bebé, ninguno de sus amigos tenía una, la enfermedad era prácticamente una historia antigua, pero su abuelo, que aún recordaba su espectro, había insistido vociferantemente hasta que su madre estuvo de acuerdo. La indulgencia de un anciano bien podría ser lo único que se interponía entre él y una muerte dolorosa, en un lugar donde tales flagelos eran una realidad mortal e inmediata.

La realización de su propia fragilidad frente a un mundo aún muchos siglos antes de que el agua limpia y la medicina moderna enviaran un terror vergonzoso y violento a través de él y dejó el cuenco, resistiendo el impulso de enfermarse. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a casa? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa? Pensó perversamente, discordante en Lord Carnarvon. Eso era todo lo que se necesitaría, un pequeño corte, un poco de sangre, y podría terminar pudriéndose desde adentro. Sin antibióticos, sin esperanza. ¿Cuántas veces había desarrollado neumonía como estudiante de primaria? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que lo picara un mosquito palúdico, tragara algo de comida o bebida contaminada y…

Una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista para ver a Siamun inclinado sobre él, con el velo sobre su rostro una vez más, pero los ojos se entrecerraron preocupados. Levantó el tazón, todavía medio lleno de cerveza, y se lo ofreció a Yugi, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su cabeza a través de la capucha.

_"Contrólate, manténte unido. Aún no estás muerto o moribundo y necesitas una mente clara para encontrar una manera de salir de esto"_

-Lo siento- murmuró, agachando la cabeza y aceptando el cuenco.

Siamun lo palmeó nuevamente antes de regresar a su asiento. Después de un momento, comenzó a señalar los objetos sobre la mesa de nuevo, uno a la vez.

Yugi bebió su cerveza agria y repitió las palabras, lentamente, inscribiéndolas en su memoria.

Aprendería, se adaptaría, sobreviviría.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi había olvidado lo rápido que el calor del desierto agotaba su energía, pero afortunadamente Siamun interrumpió sus lecciones cuando Set regresó, con una bolsa suelta tejida en una mano, que después de una inspección más cercana resultó ser una red, algunos peces plateados débilmente retorciéndose dentro de ella. Dejó caer la red sobre la mesa y le dijo algunas palabras a Siamun, quien cambió el discurso vacilante que había estado usando mientras hablaba con Yugi y respondió con frases rápidas y fluidas. Set asintió y Siamun hizo una pausa, señalando la red y miro a Yugi antes de repetir lentamente una palabra.

A decir verdad, Yugi no tenía ni idea de si la palabra que acababa de dar era para pescado o red, o incluso el nombre específico para esa variedad de peces, pero lo repitió obedientemente.

Set levantó una ceja y dejó escapar un resoplido burlón que no necesitaba traducción.

Yugi encorvó los hombros, una sensación de vergüenza demasiado familiar le recorrió la espalda. Prácticamente podía escuchar la voz incorpórea de su padre a través del teléfono.

"¿68% en inglés nuevamente, Yugi? Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para Tohou y no es lo suficientemente bueno para esta familia"

Siamun suspiró y se puso de pie, recogiendo un puñado de sus pequeños frascos y yendo hacia el horno. Dijo algo agudo a Set cuando pasó.

Set mostro los dientes pero se sentó en el asiento desocupado de Siamun. Observó a Yugi por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sacar algo de su cinturón.

Era un cuchillo, pero uno de bronce de aspecto ordinario, no el extraño cuchillo de oro con... Con el ojo en la empuñadura, pensó Yugi, distraído de la aguda mirada del hombre por la repentina burbuja de memoria que surgía de la confusión de la noche anterior. "El ojo derecho de Ra. Justo como el amuleto"

Dicho amuleto de repente sintió como si le estuviera quemando un agujero en el bolsillo. Yugi tragó saliva y vio cómo Set abría el borde de la red y retiraba uno de los peces plateados. El cuchillo brilló en un movimiento practicado mientras lo destripaba, los órganos rosados y rojos se esparcían sobre la mesa, sus ojos en Yugi.

La casa estaba en completo silencio mientras Set trabajaba, Siamun se inclinó para una tarea que involucraba algo con un tazón y harina. Yugi se retorció y tocó el suelo, escuchando el crujido de las esteras de caña debajo de su zapatilla.

El ruido metálico sobre la mesa lo hizo saltar. Levantó la vista para ver que Set le había arrojado el pequeño cuchillo de bronce y le tendía la mano con la palma hacia arriba y los dedos extendidos significativamente sobre el pez restante.

Yugi tragó saliva y levantó el cuchillo, agarrando la empuñadura para destripar. Esta tarea no era realmente desconocida; su abuelo odiaba limpiar pescado y le había impuesto el trabajo a Yugi tan pronto como era lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar el mostrador mientras estaba parado en una caja, y lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender qué extremo del cuchillo era cuál, pero la herramienta en su mano se sentía torpe . Se mordió el labio y tomó un pez, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de Set, y cortó.

Era más agudo de lo que esperaba, cortando limpiamente a través del vientre liso y plateado. El alivio lo invadió, la memoria muscular se hizo cargo, y por un minuto regresó a la cocina de su madre. Destripaba el pescado, le quitaba la cabeza y la cola con dos chuletas afiladas, y por si acaso fileteaba aproximadamente ambos lados.

El puso el pescado limpio a un lado y miró hacia arriba.

La expresión de Set había cambiado, el escrutinio aún estaba presente, pero se suavizó de alguna manera, como si estuviera reevaluando a Yugi.

Yugi levantó el mentón y recogió el siguiente pez.

* * *

El olor familiar de pescado y ajo chisporroteaba la boca de Yugi y le alivió un poco el dolor constante en el pecho. Isis había regresado mientras trabajaban, con la ropa cubierta de una capa de polvo y la cara llena de cansancio. Yugi se puso de pie sin pensar, ofreciéndole su asiento y apresurándose hacia la jarra al lado del horno para sacarle un poco de cerveza. Se volvió solo para encontrar que Set había tenido la misma idea, lo que resultó en una especie de taburetes musicales que dejaron a Yugi sentado donde Set había estado, y Set sentado al lado de Isis y con una expresión exasperada.

Siamun colocó el tazón, lleno de pescado salpicado con ajo y cebolla verde en el centro de la mesa, junto a un plato de pan, y se sentó.

Los tres se pusieron sobre los platos sin ceremonia y Yugi los miró, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el cuenco mientras se acercaba. Sin utensilios.

Yugi hizo una mueca cuando el pez le quemó los dedos, volteando la comida en su plato lo más rápido posible. Sacudió la mano bruscamente y metió los dedos en la boca para enfriarlos, deseando de mal humor algunos palillos.

Pero el hambre venció a todo y él separó con cautela el pescado, siguiendo las picaduras aceitosas con trozos de pan arenoso. Al otro lado de la mesa vio a Set observándolo de nuevo, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Yugi frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo a Siamun e Isis. ¿Estaba siendo grosero? No sabía nada sobre los modales esperados en la mesa, pero todos los demás parecían estar consumiendo su comida de la misma manera. Desconcertado, inclinó la cabeza e intentó ignorar al otro hombre.

La comida terminó en silencio y Yugi se levantó de un salto sin pensar en quitar los platos, solo para darse cuenta de que, sin un fregadero de ningún tipo, no tenía idea de dónde llevarlos. Isis lo miró a la cara y soltó una pequeña risa ahogada antes de ponerse de pie y hacerle señas.

La siguió por un sendero de tierra muy gastado hasta uno de los canales. El agua parecía... sospechoso, pero se arrodilló en el borde y extendió una mano expectante.

Le entregó el cuenco y la observó lavarlo con un puñado de arena, antes de levantar la mirada y entrecerrar los ojos en la puesta de sol sobre el paisaje desolado.

Ella dijo algo y él buscó a tientas aceptar el tazón limpio y húmedo, y darle otro plato. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera retirarse, ella extendió la mano y tomó su muñeca, su expresión buscó mientras ella lo miraba.

Yugi se sonrojó, una reacción casi automática. Era casi distraídamente hermosa, en la forma intimidante, a menudo abrumadora de las mujeres mayores, pero la intensidad de su mirada hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Él bajó la mirada, sus orejas incómodamente calientes, y parpadeó cuando notó un destello de oro en su garganta, casi oculto entre los pliegues de su velo, y la visión de un Ojo familiar.

"Como el cuchillo y el amuleto. Tienen mucho oro para vivir en una choza de barro en medio de la nada"

Isis soltó su mano después de un momento y tomó el plato. Lavó los platos en silencio.

Yugi frotó la punta de su zapatilla contra el suelo, observando el barro oscuro que cubría la tela. -Lo siento- espetó.

Ella parpadeó y lo miró sin comprender, pero las palabras salieron de él como si una presa se hubiera roto, su lengua materna se derramó, empujándose contra la pared de aislamiento entre ellos, desesperación y frustración por su incapacidad para enredarse.

-Lo siento, quiero decir, no estoy emocionado de estar aquí y todavía no sé quién eres y qué quieres, pero sea lo que sea o quién sea, estoy bastante seguro de que no lo soy, a quién estoy engañando nunca lo seré. El abuelo siempre me dice que hay más para mí de lo que me doy crédito, pero solo soy un niño que es bueno en los rompecabezas. Así que lo siento. No soy un campeón, o lo que sea que estaban buscando con esa magia... Lo que estaban haciendo, y no creo que pueda serlo. Incluso con Pegaso, yo...-

Yugi tragó saliva. No ha hablado con nadie sobre el duelo con Pegasus, ni con los periodistas, ni con sus amigos, incluso no hablo del tema con su abuelo.

-Yo... no creo en la magia, o supongo que no, pero cuando entré en esa arena de duelo fue como... fue como si él pudiera leer mi mente. Siempre estaba dos pasos por delante. Cada carta, cada estrategia, tenía un contrataque, y pensé que era porque era un hombre adulto y yo era solo un niño y él sabía todas las cartas, pero me estaba aplastando y ganando, y me di cuenta de que era solo una broma para él y yo solo... –

Se giró, la energía ansiosa lo empujó a caminar -Pensé al diablo con esto, e hice algo loco. Ya estaba perdiendo, así que volteé todas las cartas, así que el tampoco podía verlas. Simplemente las agarraba y jugaba, agarraba y jugaba. Se me ocurrían estrategias medias locas sobre la marcha y luego... –

Yugi tocó el bolsillo del pantalón a través de la bata, buscando las cartas por instinto. -Tenía a mi mago, absorto en este monstruo de aspecto desordenado, y Dios, fue extraño jugar con los hologramas porque juro por un momento que mi mago me miró, y fue como si dijera "Confío en ti" y comencé volteando cartas y fue muy extraño, pero todas las cartas que sabía que necesitaba estaban allí. Nunca había convocado al Mago Negro del Caos antes, lleva mucho tiempo y necesitas una configuración precisa, pero todo se unió y yo... le gane a Pegasus-

Yugi miró los platos en su mano -El estaba tan enojado. Quiero decir, mantuvo la compostura, pero se notaba que estaba hirviendo de ira. Y hubo un momento en que...- Su estómago se revolvió. -Pegasus... le falta un ojo ¿sabes? Pero generalmente lo mantiene cubierto con el pelo. Pero ese día en la arena se echó el pelo hacia atrás, tiene uno falso colocado, pero no era normal. Parecía que estaba hecho de oro macizo y el diseño... Quiero decir, obviamente es un ojo, pero se parece al de tu collar y el cuchillo de ese tipo. Es una locura, pero siento que hay un enlace, pero no puedo entender qué es, incluso si se supone que debo hacerlo. Dios, quiero ir a casa-

Se volvió hacia Isis, que todavía estaba sentada en silencio, mirándolo.

Yugi suspiró y le tendió el último plato.

* * *

Set estaba afilando sus herramientas cuando Isis regresó a la casa, habiendo instado a una Yuugi marchita a regresar en dirección al cobertizo.

-Eso respondió una pregunta, supongo- dijo Set, mientras ella se movía para apilar los platos limpios.

-¿Cual pregunta?- Pregunto Isis.

-Él no es él- respondio Set.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Set se echó a reír en breve. -Porque habría preferido morirse de hambre antes que comer pescado-

Isis dirigió una mirada no impresionada en su dirección, pero Set solo se encogió de hombros.

-Razonamiento poco convincente, pero sospecho que tienes razón- dijo Siamun, desde su tarima en el suelo -Él es... demasiado diferente. Algunas similitudes superficiales, pero su presencia general es muy diferente. Tendría que confirmar con la Llave, pero... dudo que sea el faraón renacido- Se movió, gimiendo mientras ajustaba su reposacabezas. -Aun así, hay algo para él. ¿Qué piensas, Isis?-

Isis suspiró y se sentó. -No sé qué pensar. El Collar ha estado tranquilo y, aunque hay algo en él, algo que me hace pensar que se ha encontrado con las Sombras antes, no tengo forma de estar segura-

-Como dijiste- hablo Set. -La llave podría...- pero Siamun lo rechazó.

-Ahora no- dijo Siamun, con un toque de hierro en su voz -tal cosa solo lo asustaría, y prefiero evitar un acto tan invasivo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Además, por mucho que odie admitirlo, estoy fuera de práctica; Me preocuparía hacer algún daño involuntario-

Set no dijo nada, raspó su piedra de afilar por la hoja de su cuchillo con un poco más de fuerza.

-Dale tiempo- dijo Isis. -Ha estado aquí apenas un día. Quizás su propósito se revelará por sí solo-

-Eso espero- dijo Set, nivelando la punta de su cuchillo para ver por el borde. -O tendremos que tomar medidas más invasivas-

* * *

Yugi todavía no podía dormir.

El cobertizo, tan frío como la noche anterior, se sentía cargado y abarrotado. Se había quitado la túnica, la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme después de un rato, dejándose los pantalones y las zapatillas, pero todavía se sentía húmedo y cálido.

El intentó no pensar en que su ropa interior necesitara ser lavada.

Por fin salió del montón y empujó con cuidado la puerta para abrirla, parpadeando a la luz de la luna. Afortunadamente, su visión nocturna siempre había sido buena, sus ojos se ajustaron y salió. Su piel se erizó en el aire nocturno.

Buscó un lugar para orinar, finalmente se acercó en un arbusto bajo, un poco alejado del cobertizo, donde no había posibilidad de contaminar el canal. Orinó, teniendo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a las pequeñas ramas en caso de que algo se ocultara debajo de ellas, se sacudió y se subió los pantalones. Se frotó los dedos aún grasientos e hizo una mueca, deseando desesperadamente una forma de lavarse las manos.

"No me importa lo que estén haciendo los otros niños" había dicho su abuelo con expresión severa. "No estás jugando en los canales, y ciertamente no durante el día"

Yugi había gruñido "¡Es un canal, no el río! ¿Qué es tan peligroso?" Había dicho quejumbroso. "¿Cocodrilos? ¿Hipopótamos?"

"Bilharzia" había dicho su abuelo rotundamente.

"La salud"

"Smartass" se había quejado su abuelo. "A menos que quieras orinar sangre en todas partes, harás lo que te digo"

-Aun así, tiempos desesperados y medidas desesperadas- Yugi se preguntó si habían pasado suficientes horas desde la luz del día que las pequeñas bestias retorcidas habían expirado en su mayoría. Finalmente, decidiendo que un baño y ropa limpia valían la posibilidad de desparasitarse cada vez que regresaba a la sociedad moderna. Se quitó los pantalones y los boxers, se quitó los calcetines uno por uno y se metió los pies en las zapatillas maltratadas para evitar pararse en la tierra. Maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de vaciar sus bolsillos y se apresuró a hacerlo, haciendo malabarismos con su cubierta y el amuleto antes de finalmente meterlos a ambos bajo un brazo, el metal duro del amuleto clavándose en su caja torácica. Se puso en cuclillas tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo afuera, y se salpicó la cara perversamente contento de que estuviera demasiado oscuro para ver el estado del agua, sin duda fangosa.

El agua en su rostro se sentía como una bendición y Yugi estaba en apuros para no beber nada. Se sumergió la camiseta y se limpió el cuerpo, respirando un profundo suspiro de alivio. Sin jabón ni detergente, se sentía como si simplemente hiciera los movimientos, pero de todos modos sumergió su ropa, empapando cada pieza y escurriéndola. Con una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor, regresó al cobertizo con el montón húmedo en sus brazos.

Dejó la puerta abierta a la luz de la luna y exploró el cobertizo, buscando un lugar para cubrir su ropa para que pudieran secarse. El cobertizo estaba lleno de basura, fardos de tela podrida y cestas agrietadas y rotas, cualquiera de los cuales los colegas de su abuelo probablemente le habrían dado la pierna izquierda para tenerlos en sus manos. Finalmente los extendió sobre la tapa dentada y rota de una caja de madera, la pintura estaba tan gastada que era imposible distinguir cómo se veía en la oscuridad.

Puso su mazo y el amuleto en la parte superior de la caja para poder colocar sus calcetines, y maldijo suavemente cuando el amuleto se deslizó de la parte superior de las cartas y callo por una de las grietas de la tapa. Hubo un sonido metálico y resonante cuando golpeó contra algo más y el se apresuró hacia el borde de la tapa.

Se abrió fácilmente y miró dentro. Demasiado oscuro para ver algo. Esperando no estar metiendo los dedos en la guarida de un escorpión, se agachó y palpó.

Sus dedos rozaron la superficie interior lisa y golpeada de un cuenco, también de metal por su tacto. A tientas, su mano tropezó con lo que parecía el amuleto y lo deslizó por el fondo del cuenco. Al alcanzar algo para sostenerse mientras se inclinaba más dentro de la caja, su palma se posó sobre algo áspero, metal.

Frunciendo el ceño, tomó el amuleto y extendió la mano para sentir el otro artículo. Rectangular, como otra caja de algún tipo. Puso el amuleto en el suelo junto a él y lo recogió.

Era una caja, el destello de metal apenas visible a la luz de la luna, y mientras lo sostenía podía distinguir el mismo ojo derecho grabado en el costado. ¿Eran estas personas sacerdotes? ¿Algún tipo de culto?

Se arrodillo sobre las esteras, apoyó la caja sobre sus muslos y levantó la tapa.

Yugi no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero no fue lo que encontró. Sin monedas ni joyas. La caja parecía estar llena de piezas de metal, afiladas y angulosas. Frunció su ceño. No parecían chatarra. Los bordes de las piezas eran regulares y lisos, como si hubieran sido fundidos para encajar en algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y tomó dos sin pensarlo, sosteniéndolos y rotándolos en la débil luz, escudriñando los bordes, girándolos y acercándolos hasta que…

Hizo clic.

Para encajar en algo, o encajar entre sí.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Yugi y sintió una oleada familiar de emoción, como cuando resolvió un acertijo o descifró la estrategia de un oponente particularmente problemático.

"Es un rompecabezas"

El grito de una garza afuera lo sobresaltó y dejó caer las piezas nuevamente dentro de la caja, evitando por poco lanzar la caja fuera de su regazo. De repente se dio cuenta de que la habitación se había vuelto gris con la luz antes del amanecer, y que su ropa todavía estaba agrupada y húmeda sobre la caja de almacenamiento.

Yugi frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Había jurado que hace un minuto había sido media de la noche.

Superado por la oleada específica de ansiedad que proviene de hurgar en cosas que no te pertenecen, Yugi apresuradamente volvió a colocar las piezas y volvió a meter la caja en la caja. Se detuvo un momento con la mano en el amuleto.

Después de haberlo visto mejor, casi podía decir con certeza que pertenecía a las otras piezas del rompecabezas (no había forma de sujetarlo a la ropa o colgarlo del cuerpo como estaba), pero la idea de dejarlo atrás, la ausencia de su peso y presencia, envió una extraña punzada de pérdida a través de él.

Mordiéndose el labio, cerró la caja y extendió sus pantalones, camisa y calcetines por encima. Se puso los boxers húmedos, y después de un momento de vacilación también la chaqueta, antes de volver a ponerse la túnica. Metió el amuleto y su cubierta en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se acurrucó en su improvisada paleta para intentar descansar un poco antes de que el sol saliera por completo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuando la autora menciona la palabra aborto se esta refiriendo a la Interrupción de una acción o un proceso antes de que finalice o se complete.**

**Husillo: Tornillo metálico o de madera utilizado para el movimiento de las prensas y otras máquinas similares.**

**Estera: Pieza de tejido grueso y áspero (esparto, palma, junco u otro material parecido), que generalmente se utiliza para cubrir parte del suelo de un lugar.**

**El dátil es el fruto obtenido de la especie Phoenix dactylifera, llamada popularmente palmera datilera. Proporcionan una amplia gama de nutrientes esenciales, y son una muy buena fuente de potasio. El azúcar contenido en dátiles maduros es alrededor del 80%; el resto se compone de proteínas, fibra y oligoelementos incluyendo el boro, cobalto, cobre, flúor, magnesio, manganeso, selenio y zinc. El ácido cafeico, glucósido del ácido 3-O-caffeoylshikimico (también conocido como ácido dactylífrico) y sus isómeros, son sustratos de pardeamiento enzimático que se encuentran en los dá puede comer como fruto fresco o preparado en mermeladas, púdines, tortas, jugos, helados, etc.**

* * *

La relativa frescura del mercado de la mañana era agradable, e Isis ni siquiera podía molestarse cuando el tejedor le daba más que la cantidad habitual de problemas por su manojo de hilos. Con la moneda metida de forma segura en los bolsillos cosidos en las mangas de su vestido, caminó por las calles casi vacías de la ciudad, permitiéndose deslizarse en medio trance mientras extendía líneas invisibles de magia, probando cada una suavemente, así que para no molestarlo, el Collar tenía una presencia cálida y zumbante en la garganta.

El poder de Set era realmente grande, pero nunca había comprendido el valor de la sutileza.

Un ruido de tintineo, alto y metálico en su mente. Ella hizo una pausa y giro.

Un niño, encapuchado y envuelto, sus piernas desnudas cubiertas de barro, moviéndose entre los vendedores y clientes. Ellos se deslizaron junto a un hombre, se inclinaron para examinar los racimos trenzados de ajo. Una pequeña mano brilló entre los pliegues de la ropa del hombre y luego el niño siguió adelante, sin romper nunca su ritmo constante.

Isis los siguió, dirigiendo su camino para aproximarse a uno de vagar sin rumbo por los puestos. Observó al niño robar monedas de varios hombres, aunque notó que pasaba por alto a las mujeres y otros niños, e ignoró a los mendigos que ocasionalmente salían de los callejones para involucrar a los vendedores.

Por un instante, ella se detuvo ante un vendedor de dátiles, arrojó una moneda sobre la estera y recogió un grupo de dátiles secos y pegajosos con una disculpa murmurada. Con la fruta en la mano, ella examinó el mercado, el alivio la inundó al ver los hombros encorvados y las nudosas rodillas desnudas de su objetivo.

Ella lo siguió, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a reunir su propia magia sobre ella, como fibras en un husillo, apretándolas más y más hasta que se perdieron de vista debajo de su piel. Haciéndola invisible, una mujer común, tan vacía y sin rasgos distintivos para las Sombras como el polvo bajo sus pies.

Ni siquiera Mahad, ella recordó con una punzada, podía sentirla cuando elegía esconderse así.

La multitud había comenzado a disminuir cuando llegaron al borde del mercado, y fue aquí donde los pasos del niño vacilo por primera vez, su cabeza temblando en un movimiento de búsqueda abortado.

La habían visto, pero ella siguió adelante, acercándose cuando el niño se detuvo, y se giró para mirarla.

Ella se detuvo a un brazo de distancia, con las manos a los costados para asegurarle al niño sus intenciones no amenazantes.

-No tengas miedo- ella dijo en voz baja. _"Mujer ordinaria, mujer ordinaria"_ susurró en silencio. _"Soy nada, la ausencia de magia"_ -Supuse que debías tener hambre. Estos son para ti-

Ella extendió los dactiles, ahuecadas en sus palmas.

El niño vaciló, mirándola desde las sombras de su capucha. -¿Por qué?- La voz de un niño, todavía alta y aún no quebrada con la edad adulta.

-¿Necesito una razón mejor que un niño hambriento?- ella dijo.

Todavía dudó, un pie descalzo pateando la tierra. -¿Cuál es el trampa?-

-No hay trampa- ella dijo, y se odió a sí misma por ello. -Son tuyos, tómalos-

El debió de tener hambre de verdad, porque dio un paso adelante, extendió la mano para agarrar el pegajoso trozo de fruta de su palma.

Ella le agarró la muñeca, los dedos la sujetaron como un tornillo, y su magia volvió a la vida bajo su piel.

El Collar no fue el primer Objeto que surgió en mente cuando se trataba de la batalla con magia, pero la fuente de poder requerida para permitir que Isis tamizara a través del nudo enredado de caminos futuros era enorme, y también podía ser ofendida. No podía perforar el velo de una mente como lo haría el Ojo, ni mirar dentro de un corazón como el Colgante, pero podía ver el pasado y el futuro de un alma, sus pecados y virtudes, con una claridad vívida desollado.

-Muéstrame- ella grito, mientras él gritaba y luchaba contra ella, retorciéndose para liberarse -Revélate, demonio de antaño. Te aplastamos una vez, te arrancaremos de la existencia y, a la luz de Ra, lo haremos de nuevo...-

Él la mordió, hundiendo los dientes en su muñeca, extrayendo sangre, pero fue la oleada de magia de las sombra lo que la hizo tambalearse. Ella se estremeció, trató de aferrarse, pero él se soltó, casi tirándola hacia atrás, y se alejó corriendo, con los talones levantando tierra mientras se precipitaba por un callejón.

Temblando, Isis se enderezó, se limpió la sangre en el vestido y se dirigió hacia la casa.

* * *

Set irrumpió por la puerta, haciendo que Yugi retrocediera desde donde se encontraba ansioso por el codo de Siamun. Sus ojos se fijaron en Isis, su brazo extendido sobre la mesa mientras Siamun vendaba su muñeca.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Set gruñó.

-Justo como ves- ella dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando Siamun apretó los vendajes. -Encontré al niño ladrón-

-¡Idiota!- Dijo Set. -¡Sentí eso desde el otro lado del valle! ¡Pensé que te habían atraído a un juego de las sombras!-

La boca de Isis se aplano. -¿Y dudaste de mi habilidad para luchar?-

-¡Ese no es el punto!- Dijo Set. ¿El tenía aun el Anillo?-

Isis frunció el ceño, apartando su vergüenza. -No lo sé. Había sido tocado por algo oscuro, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para leer su destino. Creo que lo tiene, pero no pude forzarlo, y no sé por qué no lo ejerció contra mí-

-¡Tuviste suerte de que no lo hiciera!- Dijo Set. -¿Qué hubiese pasado? ¡Podría haberte matado!-

-¡Como lo estaremos todos si Zorc logra abrirse camino de regreso a este mundo!- Ella respondió -¡Tú eres quien prefiere evitar el destino a favor de tomar las cosas en tus propias manos!-

Set gruñó e irrumpió por la habitación, agarrando su muñeca sin vendajes. Él la levantó, apartó las manos de Siamun y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Set…- empezó Siamun.

-Volveremos- dijo Set en breve.

Al principio, Isis no estaba segura de su destino, pero el los guio al otro lado del cobertizo, empujándola contra la pared, hacia las sombras proyectadas por el sol que se ponía ahora. Le soltó la muñeca, pero plantó las palmas a ambos lados de ella.

Ella se molestó por ser enjaulada así, y su magia, aún tan cerca de su piel después de su encuentro con las Sombras, brotó y lo empujó.

El dio un paso atrás y ella sintió una oleada de satisfacción.

-Parece que lo has olvidado- ella dijo, y supo que ella estaba zumbando, zumbando con poder, con su voz fría. -Que yo también manejo un objeto. Puedo lavar tus platos y barrer tu casa, pero soy una sacerdotisa por derecho propio-

Ella dio un paso adelante, presionando su ventaja, lo observó retroceder.

-Di mi nombre- ella dijo entre dientes. -Como tú lo hiciste. Tome el nombre de la santa bruja, esposa de Osiris. Esa no fue una elección hecha en la ociosidad. Así que no olvides, hijo de tormentas y caos, que mi paciencia no está exenta de límites-

El levantó las manos, con la boca apretada, y ella sintió el poder gotear de allí, como el vino de una piel de vino, dejándola exhausta y vacía. El la miró con cautela.

-Lo siento- el dijo al fin, su postura rígida -No quise faltarle al respeto. Yo...- giro la cara bruscamente a un lado y ella observó cómo mobia su mandíbula.

Ella suspiró, extendió la mano y capturó una mano de dedos largos entre las suyas. El la dejó acercarse, hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sin tocarse.

-Calculé mal- ella dijo en voz baja, una disculpa a cambio. -Pensé que podría retenerlo. Pero te lo prometo, no soy tan débil que no pueda resistir el poder de otro artículo, incluso uno manejado por un demonio-

-Nunca lo pensé- el dijo en voz bajo y en conflicto. "Es egoísta de mí parte estar enojado, yo solo...-

-¿Qué?-

-Es solo que no podría soportar sostener tu cuerpo en mis brazos también- el dijo sombríamente.

Ella respiró hondo y levantó la palma de la mano para acunar su mejilla. Ella sabía que su mano era áspera, hecha pedazos por años de hilado de lino, pero él presionó su cara contra ella, evitando sus ojos.

-Sé que no soy a quien hubieras elegido- el dijo, después de que pasaron momentos. -Y tú, si las cosas fueran diferentes...- Ella le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla y pensó en agonía de una armadura oscura y escamas blancas. -Pero no podía soportarlo- repitió.

Ella soltó su mano y capturó su rostro entre sus palmas. Lo empujó hacia ella y presionó su frente contra la suya, haciendo coincidir una marca invisible del ojo con otra, y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba inexorablemente mientras la besaba.

* * *

Incierto cuando Set e Isis regresarían, Yugi se levantó de la mesa y fue arrastró los pies hacia el horno para dejar a un lado su tazón. Todavía no estaba oscuro, pero el ansiaba retirarse, y buscar la soledad.

Pero había algo que quería, un pensamiento curioso que le picaba en el borde de la mente y no estaría satisfecho hasta que lo investigara.

Jugueteando con las mangas de su túnica, se giró hacia Siamun, se aclaró la garganta, revisó la palabra en su cabeza y habló. -¿Lámpara?-

El no estaba seguro de que Siamun le entregaría, seguramente el aceite era caro, pero las cejas del anciano se alzaron y bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Yugi seleccionó una de las lámparas de arcilla áspera y redonda, revisó el interior para asegurarse de que hubiera aceite. Le tomó varios minutos y un dedo quemado descubrir cómo encenderlo desde el hogar, pero finalmente lo logró. Se inclinó ante Siamun, una cortesía automática que solo le valió una mirada en blanco, y salió de la casa.

La llama de la lámpara proyectaba sombras parpadeantes a través de las paredes del cobertizo y Yugi se alegró al descubrir que incluso la pequeña luz enfocaba más la habitación. Se arrodilló en el suelo, dejando la lámpara a un lado donde no la volcaría y rebuscó en el canasto de almacenamiento la caja.

Al igual que el amuleto, parecía estar hecho de oro, aunque cuando lo abrió descubrió que el interior era de madera oscura y el exterior dorado. Había jeroglíficos impresos en el metal a cada lado. Yugi los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, rastreando a los que conocía, tratando de recuperar el conocimiento que se había vuelto polvoriento en medio del álgebra y la historia moderna, pensamientos de graduación inminente y el progreso de su último juego de Zelda.

_"Hablando de eso, podría usar una espada mágica de viaje en el tiempo ahora mismo"_

Tratando de ignorar la ola de tristeza totalmente absurda que lo recorrió ante la idea de que nunca terminaría el juego, Yugi se concentró en los jeroglíficos, haciendo sonar cada uno en silencio para sí mismo, moviendo los labios.

_"Oscuridad ¿O tal vez sombra? No, eso definitivamente es oscuridad ¿Y poder? ¿O deseo? ¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?"_

Yugi suspiró y dejó la caja en su regazo. No era bueno, las palabras que podía entender eran muy pocas y demasiadas quebradas

_"Bueno, es un rompecabezas, eso es seguro. Y no hay exactamente nada más que hacer. ¿Quién sabe? Toda esta situación es una locura. Tal vez sea un rompecabezas mágico y me envíe a casa"_

Fortificado por este pensamiento, Yugi volcó la caja en su regazo, mirando las piezas brillantes rebotar y atrapar en la tela de su túnica.

Los jeroglíficos habían hablado de deseos.

_"Muy bien"_ pensó Yugi. _"Bien.__ Deseos. Deseo irme a casa Quiero estar en casa Con toda la gente que amo. Eso es todo lo que quiero"_

Mordiéndose el labio, Yugi recogió dos de las piezas y se inclinó para trabajar.

* * *

El rompecabezas, cualquiera que sea su propósito, es difícil.

Yugi, aunque fue el primero en descartarlo, había estado resolviendo acertijos, según su abuelo, desde que tenía la edad suficiente para sostener las piezas. Fascinado y divertido por esto, Sugoroku le había dado a su nieto desafíos cada vez más difíciles. Había estado resolviendo rompecabezas a las seis, su primer cubo de Rubik a las nueve. Sugoroku le había enseñado a Go el mismo año, aunque tomaría otros tres antes de poder vencer a su abuelo en un juego.

Sus padres habían quedado muy decepcionados cuando se hizo evidente que estas habilidades no se traducían en las mejores calificaciones.

El rompecabezas dorado, a primera vista, no parecía ser demasiado complejo. Cuarenta y nueve piezas, de tamaño desigual, cierto, pero todavía un número pequeño. Pero fue imposible determinar la forma final del rompecabezas. Era claramente tridimensional, pero la forma no parecía ser obvia, como un cubo o una esfera. Yugi se encontró meditando sobre cada pieza individualmente, tocando los ángulos y los bordes una y otra vez hasta que pudo reconocerlos en la oscuridad, los patrones de espacios vacíos.

Ya sea por el calor del desierto o el toque de su piel, el metal siempre estaba caliente.

Pasó sus días al lado de Siamun, sosteniendo y pasando hierbas y herramientas según lo solicitado, ayudando a atar vendas y entablillar extremidades, viendo vómitos con sangre y pus retorciendo gusanos blancos que Siamun extrajo de los cuerpos de sus pacientes. Contando los ladrillos de barro en las paredes entre procedimientos, escuchando a Isis tararear mientras giraba y cuidaba el pequeño jardín medio salvaje que llegaba hasta la casa.

Set pasó sus días fuera, a veces regresando con peces o caza en mano, a veces sin ellos. Cada noche, el grupo de ellos hablaba, conciso e ininteligible, sobre la cabeza de Yugi durante la cena.

Cada noche rascaba una marca en la pared del cobertizo más cercana a su cama, rastreaba los días y sacaba el rompecabezas, permitiendo que las piezas duras lo aplastaran, callaba los gritos que deseaban emerger.

Hace clic

Yugi se frotó los ojos doloridos y pasó la palma por el costado del rompecabezas. Después de días estaba tomando forma, una pirámide invertida con un fardo pesado en su base, como si estuviera destinada a ser ensartada en un cordón. Empujó otra pieza en el agujero abierto en el costado, la giró un cuarto de vuelta.

La lámpara se había apagado, una diminuta y brillante cabeza de fuego, enviando su sombra parpadeando erráticamente a través de la pared de barro, exagerando las puntas de su cabello. Estaba oscuro como el campo, cerca de la hora de las brujas. Cogió la caja con los dedos a tientas.

Nada, la caja estaba vacía.

Sintió un destello de pánico, se le revolvió el estómago y recordó. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El amuleto encaja perfectamente en el espacio abierto. Lo deslizó dentro, sintió que se bloqueó en su lugar.

Se quedó mirando el rompecabezas.

_"Yo... lo hice"_

Lo levantó, examinándolo, seguro de que tenía que haber algo más, pero no, estaba completo.

_"Santa mierda, en realidad..."_

La luz se encendió, como una bombilla que le estallo en la cara. Él retrocedió, cegado, con los ojos llorosos en protesta, casi dejando caer el rompecabezas recién completado. Y entonces la luz se fue, tan rápido como había llegado, dejando una brillante imagen residual en sus retinas. Parpadeó rápidamente en la oscuridad, concentrándose de nuevo en la lámpara y la pared.

Y luego se dio cuenta de que dos rendijas doradas brillantes se habían abierto en la parte distorsionada de su sombra que formaba la cabeza, como si dos agujeros en forma de ojo se hubieran perforado a través de la pared y entrara la luz del sol del mediodía, y su sombra lo miraba.

* * *

.

.

.

Este capitulo tiene una imagen, no puedo pegar el link, si quieren ver la imagen vayan a AO3 me encontraran como ayelenrock, hay esta subido este fics y en el capitulo 6 esta subido la imagen que le corresponde al fics


	7. Chapter 7

Para su crédito, Yugi no gritó. Por supuesto, esto se debió principalmente a que estaba tratando de no tragarse la lengua, pero aun así, lo que contaba era el resultado final. Se quedó boquiabierto ante la sombra antes de bajar inmediatamente la mirada hacia la lámpara.

No, la llama todavía estaba encendida, reducida a una cuenta azul con la vaina naranja más delgada, ni de lejos lo suficiente como para producir este tipo de iluminación. Levantó la cabeza y observó cómo la sombra se movía, independientemente de sus movimientos, los ojos dorados y sin pupilas escaneando de una manera que sugería que lo estaba mirando.

_"Oh Dios mío, he perdido la cabeza, esto es todo, oh Dios, oh mierda, oh carajo"_

Los ojos se posaron en el rompecabezas en sus manos y la sombra se tambaleó. La confusión se apoderó de Yugi, pero no de la suya, ni siquiera de un espejo, un sentimiento extraño e intrusivo, que se abrió paso en su mente, como un extraño que estalla por la ventana de una casa y envía fragmentos de vidrio volando por todas partes. El pánico surgió, ondulando bajo la piel de Yugi, y la sombra se extendió por la pared como si tratara de escapar, buscando, y como una radio mal sintonizada que de repente llega al rango audible, Yugi podía escucharlo gritar, sin voz.

**-Donde, donde, donde, que sucedió, ****no está bien, no está bien, no está ****BIEN-**

-¡Alto!- Dijo Yugi, tapándose los oídos con las manos como si pudiera bloquear el ruido. El rompecabezas golpeó el suelo y ambos se estremecieron. Yugi se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de respirar.

El silencio cayó de inmediato, aunque el sentimiento intrusivo permaneció, la sombra lavando los ladrillos de la pared, probando y estirando antes de retroceder. Yugi lo miró, luchando por analizar el exceso de datos emocionales que fluían de él.

_"Bien, respira, piensa"_

-Calma- el dijo, y tragó saliva, con la boca seca de repente. Respiró profundamente por la nariz, obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse y concentrarse en él. -Cálmate. Está bien. No quise molestarte-

Un remolino de confusión, pero parecía responder a su calma, volviendo a su forma original y centrándose en él. Observándolo, Yugi apoyó su mano en el rompecabezas.

Lo observó hacerlo, pero por lo demás no respondió. La curiosidad del extraño le pinchó.

-¿Quién soy yo?- Dijo Yugi -Siento que debería preguntarte eso. ¿Eres un... genio? ¿Un genio, supongo?-

Una respuesta tentativamente negativa y Yugi recordó que probablemente había pasado mil años o más antes de que esa palabra entrara en el lenguaje común. Trató de pensar cómo formular su pregunta cuando sintió de nuevo que la presencia cambiaba, como si fuera... rozando el borde de sus pensamientos, tocando un recuerdo que había surgido en la mente de Yugi. Su abuelo, leyendo en voz alta, Yugi se acurrucó contra él en el sofá. Historias de grandes reyes y ladrones inteligentes, historias de magia y misterio, contadas durante más de mil noches.

Comprensión unida, piggybacking en sus propios recuerdos, una conexión entre un rompecabezas de oro y una lámpara de bronce. La respuesta negativa se fortaleció. No, la sombra no era un genio para conceder deseos. La magia era una idea familiar, pero significaba peligros en lugar de milagros, una carga pesada y oscura, una herramienta de utilidad limitada y un arma para ser manejada.

Yugi tragó saliva. ¿Había convocado accidentalmente a un demonio?

La sombra retrocedió, emociones totalmente negativas se dispararon en la mente de Yugi como una aguja de sismógrafo. Confusión por su existencia, gratitud por su libertad y hacia quien la había otorgado. Nuevamente, Yugi sintió que tocaba la superficie de su mente, como una extraña picazón interna, el zumbido resuelto en algo así como palabras sin voz.

**-No quiero hacerte daño-**

-Bueno... gracias- Yugi se sentó sobre sus talones y lo miró. -Entonces no eres un genio, pero obviamente eres una especie de espíritu. ¿Tienes un nombre?-

Una pausa y otra respuesta negativa. Yugi frunció el ceño. -¿Ningún nombre en absoluto? ¿Incluso algo para pasar? ¿No es un poco inusual?-

Una sensación de acuerdo y una pequeña ola de tristeza, chocando contra sus propios sentimientos. Yugi contuvo el aliento. No podía recordar todo lo que su abuelo le había contado sobre los nombres y su importancia en la creencia egipcia, pero sabía que esto caía en la categoría de "no bueno".

-¡Está bien!- dijo apresuradamente, sonriéndole de la forma que esperaba que fuera reconfortante -todavía es un placer conocerte, incluso si no tienes un nombre- se inclinó desde la cintura. -Soy Yugi, Mutou, Yugi y mm- se rio tímidamente -No soy exactamente de por aquí-

Un remolino de curiosidad y otra vez hubo esa picazón en su mente mientras le pinchaba los pensamientos. Yugi parpadeó, inquieto, y se retorció -hey, ¿qué estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Se congeló, los ojos sin rasgos se abrieron.

Yugi frunció el ceño. -Sí, por supuesto que puedo sentir eso. No duele, pero puedes preguntar si quieres saber algo. ¿No es grosero ir a hurgar en la mente de alguien sin preguntar?-

Se contrajo, la vergüenza se apoderó de él.

Yugi suspiró, dudó, extendió la mano y palmeó la pared torpemente en algún lugar del hombro de la sombra. No sintió nada más que ladrillo. Parpadeó hacia él en estado de shock -No estoy enojado, solo sorprendido. No me importa contarte un poco, no es como si alguien más aquí pudiera entenderme. No hay... la magia no es una cosa de dónde vengo-

Perplejo. ¿Otra tierra? ¿Otro mundo?

-No lo creo- dijo Yugi. -Creo que en realidad es este mundo solo... más tarde. Muchos, muchos miles de años después-

Maravillado y más curioso, y un empujoncito muy cuidadoso, aún no físico, pero más como un gesto de "sigue" que el de revolver anterior.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Dijo Yugi. -Bueno, su suposición es probablemente tan buena como la mía, pero podría haber tenido algo que ver con los propietarios jugando con algún tipo de círculo mágico-

Un pico de interés. ¿Otros usuarios de magia? Podía sentir el ansia de la sombra, su sed de llenar el vacío en su propia mente con conocimiento, pero se quedó atrás, consciente de su castigo.

El estómago de Yugi se revolvió con nervios. ¿Quería acceder a su mente? Su comprensión ciertamente parecía agudizarse cuando había tocado sus pensamientos. ¿Era peligroso permitir que lo hiciera? ¿Yugi estaba de acuerdo con permitir algo, o alguien, tan cerca?

Yugi se mordió el labio. No tenía respuestas para nada de esto. Sin embargo, la sombra no lo había amenazado, en todo acaso parecía tan perdido y temeroso como él mismo. Rodó una idea en su mente y luego lentamente buscó el rompecabezas.

Esta cálido como siempre, acunado entre sus palmas, pero ahora zumbando débilmente contra su piel. La sensación de las emociones de la sombra se agudizó ligeramente, como si hubiera logrado sintonizar correctamente una radio. La sombra se extendió a lo largo de la pared y recibió una explosión de comentarios positivos.

Yugi jugueteó con el rompecabezas y pasó los pulgares por los costados.

Luego se concentró... hacia adentro, hundiéndose ligeramente en sus propios pensamientos. Trajo los recuerdos de su tiempo aquí al primer plano de su mente, las escaleras, su miedo y confusión, Siamun, Isis, Set. Los imaginó como objetos tangibles, como piezas de juego coloridas, e imaginó... manteniéndolos a la sombra.

Un destello de sorpresa.

Yugi se aferró a la imagen y luego, para su sorpresa, sintió que la sombra se extendía y los tocaba, con dedos efímeros que se deslizaban por su palma y absorbían la forma de cada pieza. Examinó a su vez la imagen de cada uno de sus anfitriones, la atención recorrió la ropa y las características antes de enfocarse en el extraño cuchillo que Set llevaba y el collar en la garganta de Isis. Reconocimiento.

-¿Los conoces?- pregunto Yugi, con la esperanza burbujeando en sus entrañas. Si la sombra sabía quiénes eran, tal vez también sabía lo que querían y por qué lo había enviado aquí.

Una respuesta negativa; Eran los objetos que la sombra reconocía, no las personas.

Yugi suspiró, pero se aferró a la pequeña validación. Había tenido razón al pensar que el cuchillo y el collar estaban conectados al rompecabezas. -¿Sabes para qué sirven?-

La sombra vaciló, una sensación de inquietud se filtró. Por fin una respuesta tentativa, pero sobre todo negativa.

Yugi frunció el ceño, las sospechas lo pincharon, pero lo dejó ir. Apoyó el peso del rompecabezas contra su vientre y nuevamente recibió un pulso de retroalimentación positiva, los bordes del cabello de la sombra ondeando como los delgados tentáculos de una criatura marina abisal. Yugi ahogó una carcajada en su palma, su otra mano se alzó para alisarse el cabello, maravillado por la forma en que la sombra se movía en contrapunto.

-Bueno- dijo -No pareces Sauron, ¿así que voy a asumir que esta no es una versión hortera y de gran tamaño del One Ring?-

Un torbellino de confusión, y por impulso, Yugi ofreció otro puñado de recuerdos coloridos, horas tumbado boca abajo con un libro apoyado en una almohada, hipnotizado por historias de elfos y magos y valientes héroes aún más bajo que él. La sombra parpadeó, dividido entre la afrenta por su comparación y la fascinación por su historia. Yugi se rio, solo para ser interrumpido por un bostezo inexorable.

Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que la luz se había vuelto gris una vez más al acercarse el amanecer –Mierda- dijo -debería dormir. No tengo idea de cuántos pacientes tendrá Siamun por la mañana-

Un pulso de acuerdo. La lámpara se había apagado hace algún tiempo y la apartó antes de arrastrarse y estirarse sobre su paleta. Por impulso se llevó el rompecabezas con él.

Rodando sobre su espalda, sostuvo el artefacto sobre él, tocando el fardo. -¿Se supone que esta cosa debe ser usada?-

Nuevamente, está de acuerdo, con un mayor grado de complejidad. La sombra quería que lo usara, quería estar cerca. Yugi tuvo una repentina y desconcertante experiencia de sí mismo desde el exterior, una presencia cálida y flameante, un faro amable y amistoso en una oscuridad infinita y fría.

Su aliento quedo en su garganta. Las emociones de la sombra se manifestaron en colores intensos y primarios, y pudo sentir su desconcierto y su inquietud, la leve y familiar impresión de aislamiento y el zumbido y la sensación de calma que surgió de estar en compañía de Yugi.

_"A la mierda. Incluso si lo es, si el es un especie de espectro egipcio antiguo o algo así, nadie merece que lo dejen solo"_

Retorciéndose, abrió su túnica y metió el rompecabezas en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Apenas encajaba, pero funcionaría hasta que pudiera encontrar algo de hilo o cordón. Si hubiera tenido sus cordones, podría haber usado uno, pero así fue.

-Ahí- dijo, tragando saliva. -Eso servirá por ahora- Él palmeó la plataforma sin pensar. -Hora de dormir-

Lo absurdo extremo de su gesto lo golpeó, pero la sombra ya estaba saliendo de la pared, deslizándose por el piso como tinta y alineándose a su lado donde caería una sombra adecuada si fuera de día. Ojos dorados y sin parpadear se asomaron desde el suelo junto a su rostro y él se sacudió, con el corazón palpitante. Abrió la boca, sin estar seguro de si quería protestar o algo con precisión, pero luego sintió la sombra... amoldarse a sus pensamientos, no invadiendo, sino un cálido eco.

Se sintió extraño... pero agradable. Como un chal negro de lana envuelto alrededor de su corazón, cálido y suave con un ligero picor.

Yugi dejó escapar un suspiro lento, se puso la chaqueta debajo de la túnica y se acurrucó de costado, metiendo el rompecabezas en la curva de su cuerpo para que no estuviera acostado encima. Los ojos dorados desaparecieron y Yugi se durmió.

* * *

-Yugi- dijo la voz de su abuelo. -Yugi, despierta. ¿Estás bien?-

Yugi murmuró incoherentemente y metió la cara en su almohada demasiado plana.

Una mano suave sobre su hombro. -¿Yugi?-

Yugi se dio la vuelta y parpadeó viendo la cara velada de Siamun. La memoria se fusionó con la luz de la mañana y las paredes de barro.

-¿Yugi?- Dijo Siamun. -¿Te sientes enfermo?-

Yugi se levantó de golpe, casi estado a la altura de la barbilla del hombre mayor. Miró boquiabierto a Siamun, incapaz de formar palabras.

_"Santo cielo. Mierda"_

-Qué…- tragó saliva, tratando de humedecer su boca repentinamente seca. -¿Qué dijiste?-

Los ojos de Siamun se abrieron de par en par sobre su velo -¿Puedes hablar nuestro idioma?-

-Yo...- Yugi buscó a tientas su garganta, perdido. En el fondo de su mente, podía sentir la sombra que se agitaba, como despertando por sus emociones. -No, yo... quiero decir, ¿puedes entenderme?-

-Ahora puedo- dijo Siamun. -No cuando hablabas ese galimatías antes. Si podías hablar ¿por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Yo…- _"Mierda. ¿Qué demonios?"_ -Yo... olvidé, ¿supongo?-

Siamun parpadeó hacia él, dudoso. -¿Olvidaste cómo hablar?-

-¿Quizás?- Dijo Yugi débilmente.

Siamun suspiró. -No importa. Set e Isis se sentirán aliviados al menos. Todos tenemos preguntas para ti-

El estómago de Yugi se revolvió. -¿Qué tipo de preguntas?-

Siamun le dirigió una mirada de búsqueda. –Ven- dijo -Desayuna primero-

La sombra empujo, inquisitiva y urgente, y Yugi luchó para controlar su ritmo cardíaco.

_"Estoy bien"_ el pensó, tratando de imaginarse haciéndolo en voz alta. Se estremeció y trató de hacer que el pensamiento fuera un poco menos contundente. _"Creo que estamos bien, yo solo... estaremos bien"_

Miró nerviosamente al suelo. Su sombra se movía un poco más de lo que podría considerarse normal, pero no lo suficiente como para ser muy notable.

Para alivio de Yugi, Siamun no intentó entablar conversación mientras entraba a la casa tras él y se acomodaba en la mesa. Set e Isis ya habían terminado su cerveza y estaban seleccionando en un plato de dátiles secos.

-Ahí estás- dijo Set. -Estaba empezando a pensar que ambos se habían perdido-

Yugi se retorció cuando Siamun le pasó un cuenco propio, de repente más nervioso de lo que había estado en días. Es extraño en extremo; La cadencia y el sonido de la voz de Set ya le resultaba familiar, pero ahora las palabras se transformaron en formas comprensibles en su cerebro. Se encontró mirando y empujó su mirada hacia su cerveza.

Isis suspiró. -Estamos casi sin trigo. Tengo un paquete para el tejedor, pero me he quedado atrás con toda la emoción. ¿Puede alguno de ustedes hacer el viaje hoy?-

-Yo lo haré- dijo Siamun. -Necesito algunos suministros para mí-

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes llevarlo todo tú solo?- pregunto Isis -Tu brazo…-

-Está perfectamente bien- dijo Siamun. -Pero gracias-

Yugi tragó saliva. -Y yo...- dijo, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de ellos -Puedo ir contigo. Al mercado. Para ayudar a llevar las cosas-

Silencio muerto. Yugi agarró su cuenco.

-Tú...- dijo Set, y Yugi no necesitaba traducción para el veneno en su tono.

Siamun se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. -Gracias, Yugi- dijo, con un toque de acero en su voz. -Eso será de gran ayuda-

Yugi se asomó, solo para ser clavado bajo la mirada fija de Set.

-¿Cuánto tiempo desde este desarrollo?- pregunto Set

-Desde esta mañana- dijo Siamun. -Y deja de mirarlo, Set, te romperás un diente-

-Fascinante- dijo Isis, dejando a un lado su cita e inclinándose hacia adelante. -¿siempre podías entendernos? ¿Y simplemente no hablar?-

Yugi sacudió la cabeza. -No podía entender nada antes de esta mañana-

-¿Qué cambió?- pregunto Set. -¿Entre anoche y esta mañana?-

Yugi vaciló, su mente corriendo. ¿Debería contarles sobre la sombra? Pero luego también tendría que contarles sobre hurgar en sus posesiones y que había estado jugando con algo muy valioso y accidentalmente había liberado lo que había en él.

Oh dios, ¿y si hubieran sido ellos los que mantenían a la sombra encarcelada? ¿Qué le harían cuando descubrieran que el lo había soltado?

La sombra se retorció en el fondo de su mente, sus sospechas crecieron. Mejor esperar, el sintió, evaluar la situación.

-Yo...- dijo Yugi -No lo sé. Me fui a dormir anoche- En un ataque de inspiración, dijo -Tuve algunos sueños, muy extraños. Y cuando desperté... esto-

Los ojos de Set se entornaron y Yugi tuvo la sensación de que no le creía en lo más mínimo.

-mm- dijo Isis. -Los sueños a menudo tienen significados. ¿Puedes describirlos?-

-Uh- dijo Yugi, tratando de sopesar los beneficios de probar las aguas. -Eran simplemente... extraños. Oscuridad. Un... ojo dorado-

Ellos se pusieron rígidos. Isis y Siamun intercambiaron una mirada ilegible.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Set, su voz espesa con incredulidad. -Que interesante-

-Cálmate- dijo Isis, escrutando a Yugi -Eso no es del todo inesperado. Quizás deberíamos comenzar por el principio. ¿Eres un emisario de los dioses?-

-Um- dijo Yugi. -¿Posiblemente?- Chilló por fin, esperando que no le pidieran que hiciera milagros. -Vengo de un lugar distante, con mucha más luz, donde la gente puede hacer algunas cosas bonitas y divinas-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Siamun.

Yugi asintió, preguntándose en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuán mal podría arruinar el universo si decía algo incorrecto. -Pero, eh, no sé por qué estoy aquí-

-Estás aquí- dijo Set. -Porque te llamamos- Frunció el ceño a Yugi. -O más bien, no tú. Intentábamos recurrir al poder de... un amigo nuestro-

-¿Un amigo?- dijo Yugi. -¿Quién?-

De nuevo las miradas ilegibles. -Alguien que ya no está con nosotros- dijo Isis.

Esto le dijo en voz baja más que nada, pero Yugi inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. -Siento tu pérdida. ¿Pasaron recientemente?-

-Hace cinco años- dijo Set brevemente.

-Sin embargo- dijo Isis. -Si bien no podemos decir que te esperábamos, debes haber sido enviado por alguna razón. La magia funcionó claramente-

-Supones- se quejó Set -Por mucho que me esfuerce, tengo mucho menos talento para esto que Mahad. Es posible que sea mi culpa-

-¿Mahad?- dijo Yugi. -¿Ese era tu amigo?-

Isis inclinó la cabeza -No el... mismo amigo, pero sí, un querido amigo. Hubo... una gran pérdida en poco tiempo-

La boca de Set se adelgazó, su expresión era sombría. -Por eso pedimos ayuda. La... situación que resultó en calamidad puede haber surgido de nuevo-

-¿Puedes explicarme un poco más?- pregunto Yugi con cautela. -Entonces pueda, eh, ¿evaluar si sería de alguna ayuda?-

Set e Isis miraron a Siamun, quien suspiró y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

-Debes entender- el dijo. -La situación es ... compleja. Hubo mucha gente involucrada, y aunque ninguno de nosotros podía ser considerado inocente, las decisiones tuvieron que tomarse por el bien de muchos-

Yugi frunció el ceño, perplejo, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Siamun cruzó las manos y se pasó los dedos por los nudillos de la mano derecha -Hace años, servíamos como vasallos al rey, sacerdotes de cierto renombre. Se nos confiaron... objetos de gran poder, para salvaguardarlos y utilizarlos para mantener la justicia y el orden-

Siamun se frotó los ojos, luciendo inmensamente cansado -Sin que lo supiéramos la mayoría de nosotros, los tres incluidos, el poder de los objetos estaba enraizado en un gran mal y sufrimiento. Fuimos acosados por un hombre, el... producto de ese sufrimiento. El exigió sangre como pago, e intentó tomar los objetos por la fuerza, alineándose con un demonio de las sombras para hacerlo. Si hubiera tenido éxito... el mundo tal como lo conocemos habría llegado a su fin-

Siamun levantó las manos y miró las palmas de sus manos. -Luchamos y salimos victoriosos, pero a un gran costo. Una vez éramos siete, ahora somos todo lo que queda. Nuestro rey se vio obligado a sacrificarse para atar al demonio y ahora...- Cerró los ojos. -Tememos que el sacrificio haya sido en vano. Que el demonio este trabajando incluso ahora para soltar sus ataduras-

Yugi tragó saliva -Y me llamaste para... ¿para qué? ¿Para luchar contra el demonio?-

-Sin ningún propósito- dijo Set, su tono amargo. -Necesitábamos magia. Magia para despertar a los monstruos de nuevo. Magia para atar al demonio irrevocablemente o destruirlo- Su labio se curvó. -Magia para apuntalar la debilidad de un rey que perdió su reino-

Isis se inclinó sobre la mesa y sacudió la cabeza calva de Set. -Nada de eso- ella dijo. -Todo pasa por una razón. Es posible que no pueda ver tu destino con claridad, pero sé que aún no ha terminado-

Yugi cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago y presionó la curva del codo contra una esquina afilada y sobresaliente del rompecabezas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No estaba seguro de cómo responderían a esto, pero era mejor exponerlo que decepcionarlos más tarde.

_"Solo decepcionare a todos"_

La sombra se retorció agitándose.

-Yo…- Yugi miró su regazo. -Me temo que no tengo magia. Solo soy un estudiante. Todo esto...- Hizo un gesto hacia la cabaña a su alrededor -Es cierto que vengo de un lugar donde pueden suceder cosas fantásticas, pero nada de eso es mágico. Es ciencia. Es similar, supongo, de alguna manera, ¿pero demonios? ¿Monstruos?- Él sacudió la cabeza. -Eso está más allá de mí. No creo que pueda ayudarte-

El alzó los ojos, sus tripas revolviéndose. El rostro de Set estaba torcido en una expresión entre ira y desesperación. Isis y Siamun parecían cansados y resignados.

Yugi se mordió el labio. -Lo siento-

-No te disculpes- dijo Siamun pesadamente. -No es tu culpa-

-Tu mundo- dijo Set de repente -¿Cómo es?-

-Um- dijo Yugi, aterradoras visiones de agujeros que se rasgaban en la tela de la realidad bailando en su cabeza. -Um, no estoy seguro de lo seguro que es decírtelo-

Set frunció el ceño, sospechando. -¿Por qué?-

-Yo...- Yugi pensó frenéticamente -Me preocupa que si te digo podría afectar a este mundo. Podría... cambiar el destino del mundo de maneras impredecibles-

Set no parecía convencido, pero Isis extendió su mano y la puso sobre la suya. -Deja al niño con sus secretos, Set. Dudo que el conocimiento de su mundo ayudara a nuestra situación actual-

Set resopló pero no dijo nada.

Siamun apoyó la barbilla sobre su palma. -Entonces viniste de otro mundo- dijo -¿Pero no el mundo de las sombras? Indicaste que no había monstruos de dónde vienes-

-No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir con monstruos- dijo Yugi. -Pero no, quiero decir, solo hay personas. Gente normal. ¿Tienes monstruos aquí?-

-Los monstruos, en circunstancias ideales- dijo Siamun. -Son más visitantes temporales. Pueden manifestarse en este mundo con la ayuda de la magia-

_"Santo cielo, habla en serio"_

-Como siempre, Siamun simplificas demasiado- gruñó Set -Los monstruos son espejos y manifestaciones de almas humanas, de ka. Cada persona está conectada a una, pero podemos usar el ka de los demás, vincularlos a objetos físicos, ordenarlos y dirigirlos a que hagan nuestra voluntad-

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron. -Whoa, whoa, ¿capturas las almas de las personas y las obligas a hacer tu voluntad?-

-Sólo las almas de los delincuentes- dijo Set, desdeñoso -Solo aquellos que sus corazones fueron juzgados por el faraón y han encontrado que les falta-

El terror surgió en el estómago de Yugi, dejándolo repentinamente enfermo. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Iban a arrancarle el alma y usarla como un monstruo sirviente si los hacia enfurecer?

La sombra reaccionó a su miedo, enroscándose en el fondo de su mente como una serpiente silbante. Sintió que su cabello se erizaba y la cálida y oscura manta alrededor de su corazón se sintió de repente fría. Un solo pensamiento se fusionó, extraño y severo en su mente.

**-Romperé en pedazos a cualquiera que se atreva a traspasar nuestra alma-**

Siamun debe haber visto la expresión de su rostro, porque se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. -Set, detente, estás asustando al chico- El movió su mirada hacia Yugi. -Suena peor de lo que es. No recuerdan haber sido humanos; son espejos, no dobles. Y los objetos utilizados para la invocación fueron destruidos hace años, por lo que el punto es discutible-

Yugi no estaba seguro de si esto mejoraba o empeoraba las cosas, pero solo asintió.

_"Oh dios, quiero irme a casa"_

-Creo- dijo Isis de repente. -Que si ustedes dos no quieren raspar el fondo de las tiendas del comerciante de trigo, deben irse al mercado-

-Sí- dijo Siamun sonando aliviado. -Gracias Isis, por el recordatorio. Ven Yugi, hablaremos más tarde-

-Sí- dijo Set, su tono ominoso. -Lo haremos-


	8. Chapter 8

Solo cuando los sonidos de los pasos de Siamun y Yugi se habían desvanecido, Isis se giró para mirar a Set. Parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, y ella prácticamente podía ver las oscuras reflexiones que se acumulaban en su frente como nubes de tormenta.

-Respira- ella dijo. -Ya puedo decirte que tus peores imaginaciones no pueden suceder-

-¿Y por qué es eso?- él pregunto, sin mirarla.

-Porque ni siquiera los dioses tienen una imaginación tan terrible como la tuya-

Su comentario plano cumplió su propósito; él le dirigió una mirada de exasperación y ella le devolvió la sonrisa serena. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Cómo lo explicas?- el pregunto al fin. -Oramos por la unidad, oramos por la capacidad de manejar el Rompecabezas, oramos por los medios para recuperar a Kemet. Lo tenemos. ¿El es una herramienta? ¿Un arma? ¿Un asesor?-

-No sé- ella admitió. -Pero ciento que no es casual lo cerca que se parece a él. Yugi dice que no tiene magia, pero hay un toque de las Sombras sobre él. Creo que su propósito se revelará a su debido tiempo-

-El tiempo es algo que sospecho que no tenemos- dijo Set.

-Entonces haremos tiempo- ella dijo simplemente -Somos guardianes, hijo de tormentas, podemos protegernos del ataque hasta que sepamos su propósito y cómo el debe ayudarnos-

-¿Qué sugieres?- el pregunto.

-Observemos- ella dijo -Escuchemos. Su ladrón sin duda será mucho más cuidadoso después de mi error, pero el no puede evitar dejar algunos rastros. Y si debemos hacerlo, lucharemos-

Set bajó la cabeza de acuerdo.

-Ahora- dijo Isis, -no hablé ociosamente cuando dije que estaría hilando. Hazte útil y pela las cebollas. Puedes pensar durante el tiempo que quieras-

El extendió la mano sobre la mesa y le pellizcó la nariz en señal de advertencia.

* * *

Tan aliviado estaba Yugi de escapar de esa situación, sintió una gran inquietud mientras seguía a Siamun por el estrecho sendero de tierra hacia el grupo de edificios bajos y fangosos en la distancia.

-Primero iremos al comerciante de trigo- dijo Siamun. -Ella no estaba equivocada y personalmente preferiría mantener mi comida libre de excrementos de roedores como sea posible-

Yugi se echó a reír débilmente y Siamun inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No necesitas temernos- el dijo, después de un largo momento. -No tenemos intención de lastimarte-

Yugi miró al suelo y se ajustó la capucha a su alrededor. -¿Incluso si no puedo ayudarles?-

-Ni siquiera entonces- dijo Siamun con su voz gentil.

-¿Puedes enviarme a casa?-

Siamun guardó silencio y el estómago de Yugi se revolvió.

-Por favor, no me malinterpretes- dijo Siamun. -No deseamos mantenerte aquí contra tu voluntad, pero ninguno de nosotros está seguro de cómo logramos traerte aquí en primer lugar, y mucho menos cómo podríamos enviarte de regreso a tu lugar de origen-

La garganta de Yugi se apretó y se mordió la lengua con fuerza, las lágrimas repentinas le pincharon las comisuras de los ojos. ¿Nunca podría irse a casa? ¿Nunca volverás a ver a sus amigos, a su familia? ¿Nunca vería a Honda y Jounouchi graduarse? ¿Nunca vería a Anzu actuar, nunca sabría si fue aceptada en el programa de ballet en Nueva York? ¿Estaba condenado a vivir sus días entre extraños, un hombre fuera de tiempo?

La sombra reaccionó a su angustia, se enroscó apretando y desesperado alrededor de su corazón, frenético e impotente, pulsando un calor oscuro. El sintió la leve impresión de dedos insustanciales alrededor de los suyos, de alcanzar desde una gran distancia, de dolor reflejado.

Manos sobre sus hombros; se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en medio del camino y que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Siamun lo miraba con ojos tristes y comprensivos.

-Tranquilo, niño- dijo Siamun. -Nada es seguro- El limpió las mejillas de Yugi con la esquina de su manga.

-No soy un niño- murmuró Yugi -Tendré 18 años en un mes-

-A mi edad, todos ustedes son niños- dijo Siamun con ironía. -Pero no sirve perder la esperanza. Las cosas buenas pueden brotar de una gran tristeza, recuerda eso.

-¿Como la humanidad de las lágrimas de Atum?- Dijo Yugi.

Los ojos de Siamun se arrugaron. -Exactamente así. Entonces conoces las historias-

Yugi se tragó el nudo en la garganta y se frotó la cara -Mi abuelo... solía contarme historias por la noche para ayudarme a conciliar el sueño-

-Entonces ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?- dijo Siamun, se giró y comenzó a caminar una vez más en dirección a la aldea. -Para levantar el ánimo y llenar el silencio-

Entonces Yugi comenzó desde el principio. Atum, surgiendo del caos acuoso. La soledad en ese vasto vacío, que crea compañeros, el nacimiento del hombre de sus lágrimas. La construcción del mundo a partir de los cuerpos de los dioses, los celos, el odio y el asesinato. El amor de madre por hijo, esposa por esposo. Él habló de Horus impetuoso, inteligente Isis, sangriento Sehkmet. Y Siamun agregó, aquí y allá, elaborando cuando la memoria de Yugi vacilaba, interponiendo variaciones que Yugi nunca había escuchado: la concepción mágica de Isis, el deseo retorcido entre Horus y Set, la unión de Atum con su sombra.

Y en el fondo de su mente, la sombra escuchaba, silenciosa con asombro, y aprendida.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, el sol ya estaba alto y el mercado estaba escasamente poblado. El calor era intenso y Yugi estaba casi abrumado por la tentación de quitarse la capucha. Pero Siamun le había asegurado que sus rasgos extraños llamarían demasiado la atención, así que se la dejó puesta.

Se pegó al codo de Siamun, observando a las personas a su alrededor mientras Siamun regateaba con el comerciante. La repentina presencia de tantos fue desconcertante, y la extrañeza de poder captar y comprender fragmentos de cada conversación lo dejó sobre estimulado y un poco nervioso.

El se giró sobresaltado cuando Siamun empujó un pesado recipiente de arcilla en sus brazos.

-ten- dijo. -Sostén esto para un anciano. Y- coloco algo pequeño y duro en la palma de Yugi -toma esto. Estaré con el vendedor de hierbas por un tiempo. Ve a comprarte un dulce-

Yugi parpadeó ante la moneda sucia en su mano, pero Siamun ya se estaba alejando, dejándolo a la deriva. Sostuvo la moneda y miró a su alrededor.

El puesto del comerciante de dátiles esta solo un poco lejos del camino, pero Yugi encontró su mirada atraída por tres hombres en cuclillas en la tierra cercana, con las cabezas cercas mientras hablaban. Uno de los hombres se movió y el vio que se movían las manos y varios objetos pequeños caían al polvo. Uno de los hombres se rio, los labios se despegaron para exponer los dientes rotos y las monedas cambiaron de manos.

Un destello de perspicacia, pero no el suyo. La sombra reconoció su funcionamiento, las herramientas que ellos usaron.

Un juego de dados.

Sintió el pique de interés de la sombra, se encontró siguiendo el tren de sus pensamientos. Un riesgo, unirse y apostar su única moneda, pero con una alta recompensa. La moneda se gastaría de todos modos y podrían pagar a sus anfitriones.

Jalo suavemente de su mente, buscando permiso.

Yugi se mordió el nudillo. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pidiendo la sombra, pero sintió su confianza, su seguridad de que no le haría daño.

Respiró temblorosamente, y acepto su acuerdo.

Al principio pensó que se había caído, el mareo lo abrumaba, su mente luchaba con una repentina sensación de desplazamiento. Entró en pánico, se sacudió y extendió su brazo.

Solo para que pase directamente a través de un cliente cercano.

Yugi abrió la boca, parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que estaba ubicado a dos pasos a la izquierda de donde había estado parado.

Y el también es completamente transparente.

_"Santa mierda, santa mierda, ¿qué está pasando, que sucedió?, estoy muerto, oh Dios..."_

Una mano se apoderó de su muñeca, extraño y sólido, lo detuvo.

Su propia mano

Yugi lo miró fijamente.

Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo, con una ola de enfermedad irreal, estaba exactamente donde había estado hace un momento.

Pero él no estaba hay.

En cambio, un extraño lo miró por debajo del borde de su capucha y dios, los rasgos eran los que había visto todos los días en el espejo durante diecisiete años, pero no era su rostro. La expresión era extrañamente incorrecta, compuesta y extraña, y de alguna manera mucho más vieja.

La sombra lo miraba a través de sus ojos.

-Hiciste- dijo Yugi, sin saber si realmente estaba hablando. ¿O respirando? Sintió que estaba respirando. -¿Tú hiciste esto?-

La sombra asintió levemente. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los hombres con sus dados y levantó una ceja, interrogante.

Yugi casi quería decir que no, para reclamar su cuerpo porque Dios era demasiado, pero la sensación de malestar ya se estaba desvaneciendo y habían llegado tan lejos. El asintió.

-Sí, está bien- dijo -Vamos a intentar esto-

La sombra inclinó la cabeza, la suya, y levantó el jarrón contra su costado. Cruzó la calle, rezumando confianza, y Yugi lo siguió, esquivando a los compradores del mercado para evitar que lo atravesaran y preguntándose cuándo su vida se había vuelto completamente loca.

La sombra se puso en cuclillas junto a uno de los hombres, dejando el jarrón a su lado en la tierra. Luego abrió la boca de Yugi y habló a los hombres.

-Saludos- dijo -¿Espacio para uno más?-

Yugi no podía respirar. Esa no era su voz saliendo de su boca. El tono era más bajo, la cadencia y el ritmo completamente incorrectos. Tenía la extraña impresión de majestuosidad, de absoluta y dominante confianza.

Esta era la voz de alguien que esperaba ser obedecido.

Uno de los hombres miró la sombra con recelo -Tal vez- dijo -¿Tienes monedas?-

-Por supuesto- dijo la sombra, produciendo la moneda y bailándola a través de los dedos de Yugi como un mago, en un movimiento que Yugi sabía que nunca había aprendido en su vida. -Sin embargo, me temo que solo tengo para un tirada. Y dejé mis dados en casa-

Otro de los hombres se encogió de hombros -Si quieres perder tu última moneda, no voy a detenerte. Ponlo abajo-

-Una tirada- dijo el hombre que había hablado primero, el tono cambió de sospechoso a confiado. -Puedes usar mi dados de repuesto. Aquí-

La sombra extendió la palma de su mano para aceptar lo que Yugi podía ver a esta distancia eran huesos pequeños, pulidos y lisos, con cuatro lados planos, cada uno de los cuales estaba perforado con un número correspondiente de puntas superficiales. La sombra los lanzo al aire y los atrapó, pesando el astrágalo en su mano. Un destello en el borde de sus pensamientos, tan rápido que Yugi casi lo perdió. Intentó concentrarse, seguir el hilo, pero la sombra ya estaba tirando los crudos dados. Los huesos rebotaban y giraban: uno, uno, uno y tres.

-Mala suerte- observó el segundo hombre.

El primer hombre sonrió y tiro. Tres, cuatro, seis, uno. Su sonrisa agrietada se ensanchó y tomó su moneda de la tierra -Tú pierdes-

-Así fue- observó la sombra -Aunque supongo que podría haber predicho eso con dados tan pesados-

Los tres hombres se congelaron, la cara del primer hombre se retorció.

-¿Qué dijiste?- gruñó.

Yugi contuvo el aliento insustancial. La sombra sonrió, luego recogió dos del astrágalo y los levantó.

-Aquí- dijo, indicando la depresión de las pepitas centrales -¿Ven cómo han sido perforados? Si se fijan bien, hay un poco de bronce acuñado dentro de cada uno. Pese el dado, así que cuando se arrojan...-

El arrojó los huesos como un desafío.

_"Ojos de serpiente"_ pensó Yugi.

-Todos los valores salen igual- dijo la sombra fríamente.

El primer hombre dejó escapar un gruñido estrangulado -¡Mientes mocoso!-

-¡Hey!- Dijo el segundo hombre, mirando al primero -¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Por eso me prestaste el tuyo la semana pasada! ¡Perdí el salario de casi un día entero!-

-¡Espera un maldito segundo...!- El primer hombre farfulló, pero el segundo se balanceó sobre sus talones y lo golpeó, enviándolo tambaleando.

La sombra saltó hacia atrás cuando los hombres comenzaron a pelear, apenas logrando rescatar su jarrón. Se agachó bajo una rama agitada y tomó algunas monedas de la tierra, retrocediendo y aplastando el cuerpo de Yugi en un grupo de compradores. Yugi tropezó detrás de él, estremeciéndose inconscientemente mientras atravesaba sus cuerpos ajenos tras la sombra.

De repente, Yugi se encontró de nuevo con la corporeidad, una mano sobre su hombro, el jarrón materializándose en sus brazos y las monedas sucias en su puño. Él buscó, casi dejó caer todo, y se encontró parpadeando en la cara preocupada de Siamun.

-¿Yugi?- dijo Siamun -¿Estás bien? Escuché una conmoción...-

-Yo…- dijo Yugi, mirando preocupado detrás de él hacia donde todavía podía escuchar gritos y el golpe demasiado familiar del puño en la carne -Estoy bien. Probablemente deberíamos irnos-

Siamun frunció el ceño, sus ojos parpadearon para seguir a los de Yugi, pero lo alejó.

La culpa se revolvió en el estómago de Yugi y él extendió la mano y atrapó la mano de Siamun mientras caminaban, presionando las monedas en su palma. -Para ti- espetó -No puede, quiero decir, supongo que no es fácil tener un invitado que alimentar y alojar, y quería... quería ayudar-

Siamun examinó las monedas, sin disminuir la velocidad -¿Robaste esto?- pregunto.

-¡No!- dijo Yugi, horrorizado -Yo... los gané- Él miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. -En un juego de dados-

Siamun resopló, como si contuviera una carcajada -Supongo que no puedo juzgarte exactamente. Yo era todo un jugador en mi juventud. Sin embargo, no haría un hábito. Aquellos de nosotros con buena suerte tendemos a generar resentimiento entre los que tienen mala suerte. Aún así, gracias- Le pasó a Yugi una de las monedas. -Quédate con esta. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrías necesitarlo-

Yugi guardó la moneda y lo siguió, dejando atrás la conmoción del mercado.

* * *

Cuando Yugi se encontró de nuevo en el cobertizo con un poco de privacidad, por fin, mientras Siamun organizaba sus compras, se quitó la túnica y la chaqueta empapada de sudor, sacando el rompecabezas del bolsillo antes de tirar la chaqueta al suelo. Levantó el trozo de oro, demasiado agitado para considerar lo absurdo de masticar una entidad mística más allá de su comprensión mientras vestía nada más que sus boxers, y lo miró.

-¿Qué?- dijo -¿qué demonios fue eso?-

El sintió una leve impresión de resentimiento hosco en la sombra. ¿No estaba complacido Yugi? Habían logrado su objetivo, adquirir monedas.

-¡Casi nos metiste en una pelea a puñetazos!- dijo Yuugi -Y después de haber estado en más de uno de ellos, ¡déjame decirte que sé en qué final salgo!-

Una onda de superioridad desdeñosa; la sombra no había permitido que ningún daño viniera a él. Yugi gimió y dejó que su frente descansara sobre el cálido metal.

-Tal vez esto está más allá de la comprensión de un dios todopoderoso de la oscuridad o lo que sea que seas, pero la lista de cosas que me pone frente a un gilipollas asesino del doble de mi estatura y peso es corta, y el juegos de azar no está en eso-

La sombra se detuvo y Yugi sintió una exigente e inesperada investigación contra sus pensamientos. El recuerdo, ya en la vanguardia de su mente, se abrió como fruta podrida. Con la cara burlona de Ushio, Honda y Jounouchi se desplomaron en el suelo, dolor, sangre y huesos rotos. La penetrante desesperación de estar completamente solo y completamente impotente, mirar a los ojos oscuros y brillantes de Ushio y ver a un depredador. Su placer visceral en representar el dolor y el enfermo, cierto conocimiento de que este hombre, muchacho realmente, haría lo que quisiera, y Yugi no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

El recuerdo no había sido tan agudo desde que había dejado de tener pesadillas regulares hace un año y puso a Yugi de rodillas, agarrándose el rompecabezas al estómago, las esquinas hundiéndose en sus entrañas. La rabia y el horror de la sombra estallaron como un infierno, la picazón de lana negra de su presencia se arrastró por su piel como si tratara de protegerlo o envolverlo.

**-¿Cómo se atreve, cómo se atreve? Lo devoraré, desgarraré, QUEMARÉ-**

Yugi se encorvó sobre el rompecabezas, jadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No puedes- dijo -No puedes. Ellos se fueron. Ushio fue expulsado después de que mi abuelo lo denunciara. El abuelo me llevó a Egipto ese año. Se acabó. A pasado mucho tiempo. El se fue-

La desesperación, como agujas en su mente. La sombra ansiaba una retribución, el tipo de venganza que se susurraría durante siglos, que nadie se atrevería a lastimarlo por miedo a un destino peor que la muerte.

Yugi se ahogó, una mano se levantó para cubrir su boca, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. La sombra se arremolinaba a su alrededor, ansioso, mientras el lloraba.

-No necesito que me vengues- dijo Yugi, cuando pudo volver a hablar. Se limpió la cara, untando lágrimas y mocos en su piel sobrecalentada -La venganza no resuelve nada. Pero estoy muy lejos de casa y en una tierra extraña y muy asustado, y lo que realmente necesito en este momento es un amigo-

Una punzada de curiosidad sobresaltada, seguida de una oleada de tristeza silenciosa. La sombra no sabía lo que significaba tener amigos, los entresijos de la compañía. Y sin embargo, ardía saber, devolver algo del calor que experimentó en presencia de Yugi.

El aliento de Yugi se le contrajo en el pecho y sonrió con los ojos llorosos -No te preocupes, e tenido un poco de práctica en el frente de la amistad. Creo que podemos guiarnos a través de eso-


	9. Chapter 9

Set se enderezó desde donde estaba inclinado sobre el cadáver abierto de una pequeña criatura con pezuña, sus antebrazos empapados de sangre -¿Quieres el qué?- el pregunto.

Yugi se sonrojó avergonzado, pero la sombra lo empujó un poco más fuerte -Los huesos- repitió. -No los que usarías para sopa ni nada, solo los... pequeños, justo encima de la pezuña-

Set levantó una ceja, su expresión era dudosa, pero se encogió de hombros -Muy bien. Pero si los quieres, me ayudaras-

Yugi observó la masa de tripas rosadas que salían de la... ¿gacela? nunca había sido tan hábil para identificar la vida silvestre alrededor de los sitios de excavación. Tragó saliva -¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Bueno, primero tendrás que deshacerte de la bata, a menos que tengas ganas de lavar la sangre- dijo Set -Entonces lo sostendrás mientras yo corto y estiraras cuando te lo diga-

_"Será mejor que valga la pena"_ pensó Yugi, mientras se quitaba la bata, con cuidado al guardar el rompecabezas, guardado una vez más dentro de su chaqueta, escondido en el bulto. Después de tantos días de mantenerlo escondido debajo de una capucha, el ligero viento en su cabello era extraño pero refrescante. Dudó sobre sus pantalones.

Set hizo un gesto imperioso y se golpeó las rodillas, donde se habían acumulado algunas vetas de sangre -Esos también-

Yugi se quedó boquiabierto con él -¿En serio?-

Set resopló -¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-¿Esperas que haga esto desnudo o algo así?-

-Pasé toda mi vida en el palacio desnudo antes de ser hombre- dijo Set, sin una pizca de vergüenza o diversión -Más fácil que la molestia que viene con la sangre en el lino-

Seguro que su rostro debe estar teñido de rojo permanentemente, Yugi se quitó los pantalones, pero tercamente dejó sus boxers en su lugar.

Set se encogió de hombros -Haz lo que quieras. Agarra aquí- indicó un punto en el borde de la cavidad del cuerpo abierto -Y aquí. Presta atención. Cuando digo jala, jalas-

Yugi trató de no encogerse cuando las puntas de sus dedos se hundieron en la carne expuesta, los cortos cabellos del cuero le hacían cosquillas en las palmas. Set volvió a su trabajo, cortando. Yugi podía sentir el empuje de su movimiento debajo de la piel.

-Estira- dijo Set, brevemente, y Yugi lo hizo. La piel se despegó con un sonido húmedo –Detente-

Yugi se detuvo, medio doblado, escuchando mientras Set murmuraba para sí mismo y raspaba la piel para liberarla. Los ojos de Set se movieron hacia él, con expresión ilegible, y volvieron a bajar.

-¿Has tenido más de esos sueños?- el pregunto

-¿Huh?- dijo Yugi -Um, oh, quieres decir, no, en realidad no-

-¿No?- dijo Set -¿Sin sueños de oro? ¿No sueñas con sombras?- Él cortó algo fuera de la vista y la piel se aflojó inesperadamente, enviando a Yugi un paso atrás -¿No hay sueños de batalla?-

-¿Batalla?- dijo Yugi, frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué tipo de batalla?-

Set se echó hacia atrás y lo miró, su mirada se alzó por encima de sus ojos, hacia su cabello, Yugi se dio cuenta -dijiste que nunca habías visto monstruos-

-No- dijo Yugi -Quiero decir, yo creía en los monstruos cuando era un niño pequeño, pero ahora yo... bueno, creo que los monstruos no suelen tener cien ojos, escamas o pelaje; son mucho más difíciles de detectar-

Su pulgar fue inexorablemente al bulto en su nudillo, un pequeño nudo de metal donde la punta de un cuchillo le había lastimado la piel.

Set dejó el cuchillo desollador -Suelta la piel un momento-

Yugi lo soltó, dejando que volviera a su lugar. Set hurgo cerca de el y levantó una roca afilada. Con movimientos cortos y precisos, comenzó a dibujar en la tierra.

-¿Alguna vez viste esto en tus sueños?-

Yugi se inclinó sobre el cadáver para mirar, y se quedó sin aliento.

El dibujo era tosco, pero las líneas curvas del yelmo blindado y el bastón eran inconfundibles.

-El mago oscuro- murmuró. En el fondo de su mente, sintió que la sombra se sacudía un poco.

-Así que lo has visto- dijo Set.

-No, quiero decir, sí, lo e visto, pero no en mis sueños- Yugi se mordió el labio, luchando por pensar en cómo explicarlo -Hay... obras de arte que se ven así, de donde vengo- Él parpadeó hacia Set -¿Y a qué te refieres con él?-

La boca de Set se apretó y Yugi pudo verlo considerándolo -Era un vasallo, un... amigo del rey, antes de sacrificar su vida, su ka, para defendernos. Se llamaba Mahad-

Yugi se llevó una mano a la boca, recordando demasiado tarde la sangre en sus dedos -Oh dios- dijo -Lo siento mucho-

_"¿Algún tipo que se parecía al Mago oscuro realmente existió? ¿Cómo terminó su imagen en una tarjeta de juego dentro de miles de años? ¿Pegasus tuvo algo que ver con esto?"_

La imagen del siniestro ojo dorado de Pegaso, mirándolo a través de la arena, cruzó por su mente. La sombra retrocedió, retorciéndose en agitación en las corrientes de sus emociones.

Set lo miró -Su decisión nos ayudó a cambiar el rumbo de la batalla. Tuvo una muerte honorable, al igual que... la mayoría de los demás- Suspiró, luciendo momentáneamente cansado, y arrojó la piedra -Ayúdame a terminar de despellejar esto y te conseguiremos tus huesos-

Yugi se apoderó de la piel una vez más, su corazón le dolía extrañamente. La sombra se retorció y lo pincho.

_"Ahora no" _pensó ansioso. _"Pero más tarde, tengo algo que mostrarte"_

* * *

La luz de la lámpara era tenue, pero lo suficiente como para que Yugi viera la sombra extenderse a través de la pared del cobertizo, con los ojos brillantes que lo miraba, mientras aflojaba su túnica y dejaba el rompecabezas a su lado. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cubierta.

Volteó la baraja familiarizada y hojeó suavemente las tarjetas, buscando…

-Ah, aquí está- Levantó una de las cartas, tal vez innecesariamente, donde la sombra podía verla -¿Ves? El mago oscuro, tal como el lo dibujó-

Las rendijas de los ojos de la sombra se ensancharon y luego se desprendió de la pared y cruzó el suelo, uniéndose con la gota de su propia sombra. Sintió una extraña picazón en la mano, como si tratara de alcanzar y tocar la tarjeta. Con el corazón palpitante, extendió la palma de la mano, balanceando la tarjeta allí como si estuviera ofreciendo un terrón de azúcar a un caballo. Pensó un momento, luego curvó los dedos sobre la tarjeta sin tocarla, proyectando una sombra deliberada sobre la superficie.

Sintió una chispa de deleite y el eco de dedos sombríos extendiéndose para tocar, trazando las líneas de la imagen, la armadura oscura, la cara estoica.

Algo apretó el corazón de Yugi -¿Eres... él?- Susurró, sin poder siquiera cuestionar lo absurdo de eso -Un poderoso mago, ¿eras, eras... Mahad?-

La sombra dudó, como si considerara la idea, pero al final pareció hundirse en el fondo de su mente, una respuesta negativa pulsando a través de ella. La imagen del mago parecía significar algo, parecía despertar cierta calidez en su profundidad, pero el nombre no significaba nada.

-Está bien- dijo Yugi, "extendiendo la mano" para relajarse de una manera que ya se estaba volviendo extrañamente natural -Fue solo un pensamiento-

La sombra arañó su palma, la curiosidad evidente, y Yugi atentamente examinó las cartas, permitiendo que la sombra permaneciera sobre cada una. Yugi sonrió, concentrándose, ofreciendo un recuerdo de cada uno, cómo habían estado a la altura de la ocasión, cómo los había manejado contra sus oponentes. Caballeros y feroces dragones y demonios con el poder del rayo entre sus garras.

La sombra se detuvo sobre una esponjosa bola de pelusa, con los ojos asomándose por su cara peluda, y Yugi se echó a reír -Ah, este. La mayoría de las personas no se molestan con el, piensan que es demasiado débil, pero creo que tu lo apreciarás... esto es lo máximo-

El recuerdo era sombrío, teñido de desesperación, pero Yugi recordó el rizo de determinación en sus entrañas cuando los hologramas se había multiplicado, y multiplicanse, protegiendo a su Mago del Caos del daño, bloqueando la boca voraz del monstruo de Pegaso con sus cuerpos peludos, el luz cegadora de las explosiones cuando trajeron un monstruo que Yugi había estado seguro de que no podría ser derrotado de rodillas.

La sombra reaccionó a su triunfo, pulsando asombro y aprobación hacia él. Yugi se sonrojó, una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca -No importó a la larga, pero... la expresión del rostro de Pegasus fue bastante divertida-

Un eco divertido, como una risa escuchada desde una gran distancia, esa misma voz profunda que había surgido de su propia boca en el mercado. Yugi hizo a un lado el tonto aleteo en su corazón y pasó a la siguiente carta.

Solo para ser desgarrado, con toda la conmoción había olvidado que lo tenía.

Los ojos azules rasgado de su abuelo, la línea aguda y regular que divide el cuerpo del dragón.

La curiosidad de la sombra se avivó y lo pinchó, sintiendo suavemente los bordes irregulares de su dolor. Yugi bajó el cabeza avergonzado -Esto... esto fue mi culpa. Mi compañero de clase... pero no debí haberlo tenido para empezar- Frotó la cinta con el pulgar y sintió la cresta de la lágrima -El abuelo estaba muy triste. Un amigo le dio esto, después de que le salvó la vida, pero Kaiba...- Yugi se encorvó -Mejoró más tarde, después de que derroté a Pegaso. Creo que casi perder a su hermano lo asustó más de lo que nunca dejó ver. Tal vez estaba agradecido, incluso si nunca lo dijo. Y no es que me haya tratado peor que a los demás, en el pasado, pero... incluso si se hubiera disculpado, realmente no podría recuperarlo-

Yugi dejó a un lado su mazo y levantó la carta, mirándolo con tristeza -Suena loco pero, desde ese día, parece que la chispa se apagó, ¿sabes? Como si hubiera algo vivo justo debajo de la superficie y ahora...-

La sombra se deslizó por su antebrazo, parpadeando en los bordes de la oscuridad hasta que esa picazón y cálida presencia se sintió como si estuviera acunando su mano, el eco de una palma descansando sobre sus nudillos. Delgados zarcillos de sombra se deslizaron entre sus dedos, a través de su palma, extendiéndose, un pulgar oscuro y translúcido tocando el cuerpo herido del dragón.

Luego, lentamente, muy lentamente, comenzó a correr el pulgar a lo largo de la rasgadura. Y debajo, justo en los bordes, una tenue luz brillante, como si la sombra levantara un dedo para bloquear la llama de una vela.

El aliento de Yugi se apoderó de su pecho. La sombra llegó al borde de la tarjeta, el pulgar se deslizó de repente y la mano, toda la sombra, desapareció. El tuvo la impresión de tropezarse, caerse, y sacudía su cabeza, buscándolo frenéticamente.

-¡Mierda!- el dijo -¿Estás bien?-

Un cansado pulso de acuerdo y Yugi se relajó de alivio -¡No me asustes así! ¿Qué estabas...?-

Y luego las palabras murieron en su garganta porque estaba mirando la tarjeta que está entera.

_"Oh Dios mío"_

Y lo que era más, sentía calor. Cálido de la manera sutil que recordaba de cuando su abuelo lo dejaba sostenerlo cuando era niño.

Como si tuviera un latido débil.

Las lágrimas brotaron de la esquina de los ojos de Yugi –Gracias- dijo, ahogándose con la palabra -Tu lo hiciste, ni siquiera sé cómo, pero gracias-

La sombra se enroscó alrededor de su corazón, cansadamente satisfecho, y Yugi acunó la tarjeta contra su pecho, levantándole el ánimo.

* * *

Yugi se inclinó sobre la mesa, girando el crudo punzón de hierro entre sus dedos, escuchando distraídamente a Siamun mientras murmuraba para sí mismo sobre montones de hierbas secas. Pasó el pulgar por los bultos y las crestas del astrágalo, limpió el canal y secó el hueso blanco. Cuatro huesos, una oportunidad en este.

_"No te burles"_

Ahuecando uno de los nudillos en su palma, trató de marcar un punto en el centro. El punzón se deslizó y él se encogió, soltando el hueso y pinchándose la palma. Con el corazón palpitante, dejó caer el punzón y examinó su mano. Sin sangre.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Siamun

-Sí, sí, estoy bien- dijo Yugi, haciendo una mueca mientras se frotaba la palma de la mano y fruncía el ceño ante sus herramientas -Lo resolveré-

Los ojos de Siamun se arrugaron mientras sonreía -Me ofrecería hacerlo por ti, pero significa más para un jugador tallar el suyo. Funcionan mejor para la adivinación de esa manera-

-¿Adivinación?- pregunto Yugi, frunciendo las cejas

-Aprendí a tirar dados en los hoyos de juego de mi tierra natal- dijo Siamun, golpeándose el velo con el dedo -Y el Faraón no me invitó a permanecer en su corte debido a mi personalidad ganadora-

Yugi parpadeó hacia él -¿No naciste en Egipto?-

Siamun se echó a reír -Dioses, no, soy un cananeo de nacimiento. Dejé a mi tribu para viajar cuando aún era un hombre joven. He visto todas las grandes ciudades del mundo. Llegué a la corte de Aknamkanon poco después de su ascensión. Traté a una de sus esposas que había sido picada por un escorpión, la impresioné con mis habilidades con los dados. Ella debe haber hablado con él porque me encontré con una invitación para quedarme, aunque el faraón y yo no nos hicimos amigos hasta más tarde. Fue más tarde que tomé el objeto. El se puso muy nervioso por permitir que un extranjero lo portara-

-¿Aknamkanon?- dijo Yugi -¿Ese fue el rey al que serviste? ¿El que murió recientemente?-

Siamun hizo una pausa, luciendo preocupado -No- dijo -Aknamkanon pasó muchos años atrás. El rey al que nos referíamos es a su hijo. Su único hijo. Once cuando fue coronado. Y diecisiete cuando se vio obligado a..- Se interrumpió, frotándose la barbilla a través del velo -Perdóname. Conocía bien al príncipe, serví como maestro y cuidador de vez en cuando-

Yugi inclinó la cabeza con respeto -Lo siento. No quise traer recuerdos tristes-

-Está bien- dijo Siamun, frotándose la cara a través del velo -Era un buen hombre, tanto él como su padre-

Cuando Siamun no ofreció nada más, Yugi recogió el hueso que había dejado caer y lo examinó, dándole la vuelta mientras buscaba un lugar para volver a intentarlo. En el fondo de su mente, la sombra jalo de él y tuvo la leve sensación de alcanzar las manos abiertas.

_"¿Tú quieres intentarlo?"_

Acepto, pero más que eso. La sombra sabía lo que había que hacer, de una forma instintiva, inconsciente, de memoria muscular.

_"¿Entonces eras un jugador?"_

Un encogimiento de hombros descuidado. La sombra no lo sabía.

Yugi tocó el astrágalo, reflexionando.

_"Bueno"_

De nuevo esa sensación vertiginosa de desplazamiento, y Yugi se encontró de pie, expulsado al piso de la cabaña y mirando a su cuerpo mientras levantaba el punzón. La sombra maniobró el hueso y la herramienta un momento, sintiendo su peso, y luego, con movimientos cuidadosos pero seguros, comenzó a tallar marcas de hash profundas y claras a cada lado, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para eliminar las virutas de hueso.

Fascinado, Yugi se inclinó más cerca. La mirada de la sombra lo miró y una sonrisa tiró de los bordes de su boca. Al poner el hueso de punta, la sombra cuidadosamente rascó la imagen cruda de un pájaro, un buitre, con un pico enganchado y alas dobladas.

Yugi sonrió, incapaz de detenerse -Muy bien, has hecho tu punto-

La sombra le dirigió una mirada arrogante, completamente extraña de ver en su propio rostro, y dejó a un lado el dado. Cogió una segunda, replicó las marcas de picadillo en ella, pero en lugar de un buitre, invirtió el hueso y grabó la cara redondeada y en forma de luna de un búho. El tercer hueso, para deleite de Yugi, recibió un pollito regordete, sus alas pequeñas y sin alas, puntos estrechos contra su cuerpo redondo. Rebosante de autosatisfacción, la sombra recogió el último hueso.

-Espera- dijo Yugi.

La sombra se detuvo, la expresión inquisitiva.

Yugi tragó saliva _"¿Puedo intentar?__ Quiero decir, probablemente no voy a ser tan bueno, pero creo que entiendo lo esencial y..."_

Y luego volvió a su cuerpo, con las orejas sonando ligeramente, como si hubiera sido roto como una banda de goma. Rebuscó el hueso un momento, sintió la sombra como si se inclinara sobre él, un ligero e insustancial apretón de aliento sobre su hombro.

Yugi respiró hondo e intentó copiar lo que había visto. Las marcas de hash eran fáciles, e incluso si eran un poco menos profundas, menos pesadas que las sombras, aún eran legibles. Dudó sobre el extremo del hueso. Quería agregar un diseño, combinar el movimiento de la sombra con el movimiento, pero cada imagen en la que pensaba parecía demasiado complicada, demasiado fuera del alcance de sus herramientas toscas y manos temblorosas.

Una serpiente, el pensó. No es mucho más fácil que dibujar una línea. Tal vez pueda evitar estropear esto.

Raspó la cabeza, estrecha y en forma de cuña, sintió que su confianza aumentaba mientras grababa la curva del cuerpo:

El punzón se deslizó, la punta saltó sobre el hueso y formó una profunda herida paralela a la cabeza de la serpiente. El corazón de Yugi cayó directamente en sus entrañas.

_"¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Ni siquiera puedo dibujar una maldita línea. Debería haber…"_

El agarre efímero en su hombro se apretó, cortando la corriente de autoflagelación. Sintió dedos invisibles acunar su mano, instándolo a seguir, guiando el punzón.

**_"Termínalo"_**

Yugi apretó más el punzón, se endureció y talló.

Y de repente, está terminado. Yugi se seto recto y miró el dado.

-Interesante elección- dijo Siamun, y Yugi se sobresaltó. Casi había olvidado que el otro hombre estaba allí –Hace mucho tiempo que no he visto que usaran "El que une el Kas"-

Yugi pasó el pulgar por la talla, siguiendo a las cabezas gemelas de la serpiente hasta donde se unieron en un solo cuerpo. Parpadeando, como si saliera a la superficie bajo el agua, miró a Siamun para encontrar al hombre mayor que lo miraba con expresión astuta.

Los pelos de la nuca de Yugi se erizaron y apartó la mirada. Después de un momento, escuchó a Siamun volver a su trabajo una vez más.

Temblando ligeramente sin ninguna razón que pudiera explicar, Yugi dejó a un lado el punzón y recogió sus nuevos dados, acunándolos entre sus palmas y escuchando los huesos golpearse uno contra el otro. Por un capricho, dejó caer los dados, los vio rebotar en la superficie de la mesa, girando a través de un rayo de luz solar que entraba por la ventana.

Uno, tres, cuatro, seis.

Buitre, búho, pollito, serpiente.

En el fondo de su mente, sintió que la sombra sonreía y abría los ojos.

**_"Empieza el juego"_**

* * *

Nota de la autora zuzeca:

Breve nota de investigación: el dios serpiente de doble cabeza que une partes del alma después de la muerte es un miembro menos conocido del panteón egipcio, y honestamente no pude resistir el simbolismo.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Eres un dolor de cabeza!- dijo Yugi, sacudiendo los pantalones, ahora más rígido por semanas de lavarlos en agua turbia y doblarlos -Sé qué hace calor. Estoy caliente Pero Siamun me dijo que mantuviera la cabeza cubierta-

La sombra se retorció a lo largo de la pared, los ojos dorados se estrecharon, enfurruñado.

Yugi frunció el ceño y levantó el rompecabezas del suelo, blandiéndolo -¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto, eh? Es enorme, y si no lo notaste, está hecho de oro ¡No puedo andar simplemente cargándolo abiertamente!-

Un pulso instintivo de superioridad desdeñosa, pero castigadora, la sombra se asentó rápidamente. Yugi casi podía seguir el curso de sus pensamientos.

-Si tienes alguna idea, estoy abierto a ellas- dijo Yugi, doblando su camiseta y apilándola sobre sus pantalones. Las axilas estaban amarillentas; su madre iba a estar muy molesta.

La sombra se detuvo un momento, luego se deslizó a lo largo de la pared, extendiéndose y deteniéndose sobre una de las cestas de caña. Le dio un empujoncito insistente.

Yugi gimió –Bien. Supongo que ya estoy en los libros por tomar cosas que no son mías-

Dejó su ropa a un lado y se arrodilló para recoger la canasta. En la parte superior hay sabanas dobladas de tela tejida abierta, del color crema oscura del algodón sin blanquear. Sacó cada uno, lo sostuvo para la inspección de la sombra y lo dejó a un lado. Por fin encontró dos de tamaño suficiente y la forma correcta para la satisfacción de la sombra. Inspeccionando más encontró tiras de cuero enrollado, que dejó a un lado. No necesitaba el aporte de la sombra para saber que serían útiles. Estaba a punto de volver a poner la tela extra cuando notó algo en el fondo de la canasta.

Era más grande que las sábanas de tela, de color marrón claro, y cuando la sacudió, pudo ver que estaba hecha a su medida. Le recordaba la túnica que Siamun le había dado, una larga túnica y mangas anchas, pero menos envolvente. Se puso de pie, lo sostuvo en alto y vio que dejaría la parte delantera de sus piernas al descubierto, pero que cubriría su cuerpo, particularmente si lo ataba.

La sombra se animó, destellando emoción. Yugi miró dudoso la bata, pero estaba limpio y parecía estar menos cálido que su túnica.

Dejó a un lado la bata y se inclinó para recoger una de las piezas de tela de algodón. Su mano fue a la cintura de sus boxers y dudó.

La sombra dio un empujoncito impaciente.

Intentando no pensar demasiado en su estado de desnudez, Yugi se quitó los boxers y los arrojó con su otra ropa. Envolvió la tela rápidamente alrededor de sus caderas, como si fuera una toalla después de una ducha, solo para recordar lo bien que generalmente funcionaba cuando intentaba correr rápidamente por el vestuario de la escuela sin que se enganchara o cayera. O ser arrancado por unos burlones compañeros de clase.

Él frunció el ceño hacia sí mismo. ¿Debería tratar de atarlo? ¿Eso ayudaría?

Los dedos de las sombra aparto sus manos y el se congeló.

La sombra no siempre se manifestaba de manera que fuera físicamente notable, pero cada vez que lo hacía, enviaba sus sentidos a una espiral confusos. No tenía sonido ni aroma, pero podía sentirlo, la presencia cálida y eléctrica de otro cuerpo cerca de él.

Los pelos se erizaron a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello mientras las manos efímeras se posaban sobre las suyas, el peso que estaba simultáneamente allí y no allí descansando sobre sus caderas, el calor contra su espalda, como si alguien hubiera caminado y apoyándose contra él.

Yugi se estremeció, de repente con el corazón en la garganta.

La sombra le dio un empujoncito con curiosidad, trazando los espacios entre sus dedos.

Con el estómago hecho un nudo que dudó en clasificar como agradable o desagradable, Yugi relajó los dedos y dio un "paso" mental hacia atrás. No era como ser expulsado de su cuerpo; en cambio, la sombra guio sus manos, los movimientos caían como a través de un conducto. El cubrió, cruzó, ató.

La sombra se retiró y Yugi deslizó una mano por el impecable y envuelto cinturón. Se sentía extraño dejar sus piernas expuestas, pero no podía negar que se sentía mucho más fresco. Se agachó en el suelo y tomó otra de las tiras de cuero. Ante la insistencia de la sombra, se la anudó alrededor de la cabeza, quitándose el nudo recién creado cuando terminó. Apartándose el pelo de la cara, se cubrió la cabeza con una sábana más pequeña, dobló los bordes para que su cara quedara expuesta y apretó el cordón de cuero sobre el lote como un burdo círculo. Mantuvo la cubierta en su lugar y ocultó su cabello.

Finalmente, el alcanzó el rompecabezas y anudó un nudo de cabeza de caballero sobre la paca con otro trozo de cuero. Se le pasó por la cabeza, el cálido peso descansando contra su estómago desnudo. La sombra se onduló con aprobación.

Ahora, el momento de la verdad. Yugi se puso la bata, cruzó el frente y se lo ato. Fue un poco abultado ya que el rompecabezas no está muy plano contra su cuerpo, pero ocultó el objeto lo suficientemente bien.

Enderezó los bordes de la bata, sintiendo un extraño giro en el estómago. Era la primera vez desde que lo habían traído a este lugar que había estado sin nada que lo conectara con su hogar. Incluso sus zapatillas habían sido remplazados días atrás por sandalias de caña que Isis le había ayudado a tejer. Era un pensamiento tonto, algo histérico, pero se imaginaba a sí mismo muriendo con esta ropa, su cadáver secándose en la arena que los arqueólogos encontrarían milenios después, totalmente inconscientes de que no era solo un ciudadano común que había vivido y muerto en una ciudad antigua.

_"Quizás el abuelo me encontraría"_

La sombra le dio un empujoncito, la aguda preocupación, y encontró sus ojos atraídos por las mangas de la bata. Se dieron cuenta de que están plegadas, dobladas y cosidas con bolsillos internos como un kimono antiguo.

Se arrodilló, rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su escuela y deslizó su mazo y el caramelo en uno, los dados tallados en otro. Se puso de pie nuevamente, sintió el peso reconfortante tirar de los extremos de sus mangas.

Un golpe en la puerta y la sombra se retiró. Yugi se giró hacia Isis mientras ella se agachaba por la puerta del cobertizo. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio, una mirada asustada, casi temerosa, cruzó por su rostro.

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Pero entonces la expresión desapareció y ella lo examinó a él y a su ropa.

-Bien hecho- ella dijo -No habría adivinado que sabrías atar un shendyt por tu cuenta-

Yugi se puso rojo, inquieto con el borde de la envoltura -Lo siento por hurgar entre tus cosas...-

Ella no le dio importancia -No sirve de nada que la ropa se guarde y se vuelva rancia, excepto como alimento para los roedores. Estoy segura de que sus antiguos dueños estarían encantados de verte usándolos-

-Son más livianos que con la ropa que llegue- el dijo.

Ella tarareó de acuerdo -Quizás, aunque tu ropa es una maravilla. Nunca he visto costuras tan pequeñas y ordenadas-

Yugi no sabía cómo decir que nunca lo vería hasta el día en que una persona emprendedora construyera un esclavo de metal libre de los límites de las manos humanas, por lo que evitó el comentario -¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?- el dijo.

Ella metió la mano debajo de su brazo y levantó lo que parecía una bola de hilo enrollada -Siamun indicó que conocerías el mercado lo suficientemente bien como para aventurarte por tu cuenta. Necesito que le lleves esto a alguien allí y trae lo que te dan. ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

Yugi frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Siamun no le había entregado hilo al tejedor? ¿Y por qué una pelota tan pequeña? -Claro, supongo- dijo -¿El tejedor?-

Ella sacudió su cabeza -Hay un establo en el extremo sur del mercado donde a veces pasan las caravanas. Busca un hombre llamado Myinyu-

Desconcertado, Yugi aceptó el ovillo de cuerda. Era muy ligero y no se sentía como si tuviera algo enrollado dentro. Lo metió en otro bolsillo de la manga.

Isis asintió con la cabeza -Gracias. Yo me iría pronto para poder regresar antes del anochecer-

-Claro- dijo Yugi, con el estómago retorcido en una combinación de emoción e incertidumbre ante la idea de estar solo en la ciudad.

La sombra le dio un empujoncito y él tragó una sonrisa.

_"Bueno, no del todo solo"_

* * *

El sol abrasador dejó a Yugi entrecerrando los ojos y extendió su sombra sobre el suelo arenoso frente a él mientras se dirigía hacia el noreste, hacia la ciudad. El camino, más un sendero de tierra en realidad, estaba mayormente desierto, y si Yugi fingía, casi podía imaginar que estaba de vuelta en el sitio de excavación con su abuelo, y cuando llegó al siguiente ascenso lo había encontrado, ese familiar Voz que llama a Yugi para que venga a ver el nuevo fragmento de cerámica que había descubierto.

Si no fuera por el silencio interminable y sofocante. Sin sonidos lejanos de la civilización moderna, ni el ruido de un jeep o un motor de motocicleta, ni siquiera la bajada de ganado tan lejos de la ciudad, solo el canto y el gorjeo de las aves en los canales. Se le erizó la columna y se apresuró por el camino.

Fue entonces cuando notó que su sombra se movía, un suave movimiento e inquieto de lado a lado que definitivamente no fue causado por el ritmo staccato de sus pasos. Se detuvo, desconcertado y ni un poco mareado, y sintió una oleada de preguntas inquisitivas.

El sacudió la cabeza bruscamente -Lo siento- dijo en voz alta, después de echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que estaba solo y que un pobre hombre del pueblo no iba a pensar que había visto a un loco en el camino -Simplemente, esto es un poco raro, ¿sabes?-

Una pequeño pico de afrenta.

-No dije que era raro- dijo Yugi -La forma en que te estás moviendo, creo que le estás diciendo a mi cerebro que me estoy moviendo en una dirección diferente y me saca un poco de equilibrio-

La sombra se detuvo, considerando esto, luego se retiró visiblemente, su sombra comenzó a encogerse y contraerse en uno solo, un trazo más grueso y proyectado por el sol a su espalda. El estómago de Yugi se sacudió.

-¡Espera!- el dijo -No tienes que hacerlo, quiero decir, está bien, no tienes que alejarte, creo que si nos movemos juntos, ¿sí? Puedes leer lo que voy hacer ¿no?-

Un leve pulso de confusión y Yugi trató de formular una explicación. Su cerebro inmediatamente buscó metáforas de juegos, pero eso no era del todo correcto. Eso fue más acción-respuesta, empuje y parada como en una pelea o una partida de ajedrez. Necesitaba algo más sincrónico...

Y, como un ángel de la innovación, la cara sonriente de Anzu apareció en su cabeza.

-Es como bailar, ¿sí? Me muevo, y tú te mueves conmigo, así estamos tocando los mismos ritmos, los mismos pasos al mismo tiempo. ¿Tiene sentido?-

Por impulso, ofreció un recuerdo atesorado. Una cálida tarde el año pasado, un estudio de baile con el sol de verano, Anzu en su traje de baile, elegante e increíblemente agraciada con leotardo y calentadores brillantes. Ella había llevado a cabo un par de rutinas mientras Yugi se había sentado en el suelo, cautivado, intercambiando cassettes en el enorme boombox que él la había ayudado a transportar al centro en el tren.

Luego ella lo arrastró hasta las enormes paredes espejadas y lo hizo bailar con ella, imitando sus movimientos hasta que se cansó, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, empapado en sudor y riéndose.

Parpadeó maravillado hacia él, y una extraña y apremiante sensación de interés y leve anhelo. Él sonrió tímidamente y dio un paso adelante.

Otro paso, y la sombra pareció captar, se movió para coincidir con el movimiento de su sombra. Sonriendo, Yugi cedió ante un impulso divertido y extendió los brazos, observó la sombra que los reflejaba. Los agitó sobre su cabeza como ramas de árboles en el viento. Perfectamente emparejado.

Pero luego, cuando dio el siguiente paso hacia adelante, la sombra se movió, un movimiento deliberado, medio paso fuera de sincronía con él. Arrojado, se detuvo, dio otro paso.

De nuevo ese movimiento cambiante, pero en lugar de retroceder, fue a su derecha. Asustado, giró en esa dirección, sintió una oleada de triunfo de la sombra mientras el avanzaba y retrocedía.

Sus ojos se agrandaron

La sombra esta... ¿bailando con él?

Él dudó, mirando a su alrededor. El camino esta desierto pero aún estaban afuera.

Un suave empujón mental, un toque juguetón, casi desafiante. Los ojos de Yugi se entrecerraron. Oh, así iba a ser, ¿verdad?

Ocultando una sonrisa, el recurrió a otro recuerdo, parte de esa tarde dorada. La letra había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para obstaculizar su comprensión, pero había reproducido esa canción para Anzu una docena de veces mientras trabajaba en su rutina, y los tambores rápidos y el sintetizador optimista, la mujer estadounidense cantando invitaciones quejumbrosas para bailar con ella, se había grabado profundamente en su cerebro.

Él marcó el ritmo, y ellos bailaron.

Al principio trató de recordar los movimientos de Anzu, pero pronto cayó en un ritmo extraño, girando como el rayo de una rueda, mientras la sombra se balanceaba y fluía a su alrededor, medio tarareando y murmurando los fragmentos de la canción que podía recordar.

_—Toca mi cuerpo y muévete a tiempo—_

Mareado, se detuvo, respirando con dificultad. Su piel hormigueaba, esa extraña irrealidad de contacto que estaba allí y no al mismo tiempo. De nuevo, unos dedos fantasmas tocaron los costados de su cintura y su respiración agitada

_—Ahora sé que eres mía—_

En un canal cercano, una garceta lanzó una ráfaga de aletos de alas blancas. La conmoción rompió el hechizo y él jadeó y se enderezó, parpadeando ante la luz enrojecida. Enderezándose, alisó la tela de su bata y shendyt, tratando de recuperarse.

-Deberíamos… deberíamos ir- dijo, tratando de evitar que su voz temblara.

La sombra coincidió complacientemente con los movimientos vacilantes de su sombra hasta el pueblo.

* * *

El mercado de la tarde estaba casi vacío, presumiblemente la mayoría de la gente del pueblo había terminado sus compras hace horas o estaba esperando el fresco de la tarde. Yugi mantuvo la cabeza baja y los bordes de la cabeza tapados alrededor de su cara, esperando que ninguno de los hombres que habían encontrado en su incursión anterior estuvieran cerca.

Era una exageración decir que el establo del que Isis había hablado estaba en el extremo sur del mercado. Estaba más cerca del extremo sur de la ciudad, un establo bajo y abierto con hombres y animales agrupados a su alrededor. Había un pozo rocoso apenas visible más allá, donde un grupo de hombres con túnicas oscuras están alimentando a los camellos.

Incierto, Yugi se dirigió al establo en sí. La oscuridad era casi cegadora después del resplandor del sol, y se encontró envuelto por el aire frío y el aroma abrumador del caballo. Sus ojos se ajustaron lentamente y se dio cuenta de ellos, grandes formas en la penumbra, ojos líquidos parpadeando y las orejas escuchaban curiosas en su dirección.

Dios, ellos son grandes. Nunca se había sentido más como un chico de la ciudad. Bordeando una hilera de cuartos traseros y esperando no ser pateado. Nunca habían tenido animales de carga en los sitios de excavación, solo camiones y jeeps. Alrededor de sus pies, la sombra se agitaba, el podía sentirlo en la oscuridad, ese mismo curioso reconocimiento. Uno de los caballos, pálido y elegante, con patas delicadas que parecían colapsar debajo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y resopló alarmado.

-¡Oye!- Ladró una voz, y Yugi se sobresaltó, girándose. Un hombre, vestido con un corto shendyt, con la cabeza rapada y calva, lo miró por encima de una bahía alta -¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo...- Yugi dio un paso atrás cuando sintió que la sombra se estiraba y otro de los caballos bailaba nerviosamente -Lo siento, ¿estoy buscando a alguien? Myinyu era el nombre, creo-

El hombre lo miró con expresión severa y un poco dudosa -Soy Myinyu- dijo al fin -¿Qué deseas?-

Yugi buscó en bolsillo y extrajo la bola de hilo -Tengo algo que se supone que debo entregarte-

El reconocimiento parpadeó en la cara del hombre –Ah- dijo -Eres uno de los suyos- Salió de detrás del caballo y se acercó, agarro el hilo de la palma abierta de Yugi -Un momento.-

El se alejó en la oscuridad y de repente Yugi pudo respirar de nuevo. La sombra se acercó hacia los caballos una vez más y uno dejó escapar un pequeño relincho. Yugi se retiró hacia la salida y siseó por lo bajo -¡ya basta!-

La sombra provocó una oleada de afrenta, pero retrocedió cuando un caballo oscuro arrebató su casco del alcance de sus zarcillos que empujaban, y se retiró de mal humor hacia la sombra de Yugi.

-¿Qué- murmuró Yugi -eras un jinete y un jugador?-

La sombra se detuvo, su estado de ánimo bajó aún más. Asociaba a los animales con lo bueno y lo familiar, pero no podía explicar por qué. Por un momento, Yugi sintió la sensación completamente extraña de una experiencia que nunca había tenido, de la suave suavidad del pelaje de un caballo, la sedosa aspereza de la melena mientras pasaba los dedos por ella.

El aliento de Yugi quedó atrapado en su garganta, algo apretando fuertemente su corazón. Tragó saliva, miró nerviosamente al caballo más cercano a él, un animal pálido que parecía salpicado de una fina niebla marrón. Las orejas del caballo giraron en su dirección y el animal giró su larga nariz para mirarlo, las fosas nasales se dilataron mientras respiraba profundamente.

Temblando, Yugi extendió su mano, con la palma abierta, como lo haría con un perro. El caballo arrugó el hocico, pero después de considerarlo por un momento, toco la palma de la mano para comprobar si tenía algo de comer. Cuando se convenció de que no lo hizo, perdió interés y volvió a su puntal, husmeando en su caja de alimento vacía.

Envalentonado, Yugi dio un paso cuidadoso y acercó una mano ligera a lo largo del arco del cuello del caballo. La piel se ondulaba bajo sus dedos inquisitivos y la sombra zumbaba de placer.

Relajándose, Yugi sonrió débilmente, sus dedos se volvieron más audaces mientras el caballo se inclinaba ligeramente en su toque.

-Bien hecho- dijo Myinyu y Yugi retiró bruscamente la mano y se giró para mirarlo, atrapado -Ella no es la más amigable de las damas aquí; Estoy impresionado de que no te haya dado una patada-

Yugi se preocupó por el borde de su bata -No quise hacerlo; ella es hermosa-

-Y rápida como el río a través de las cataratas- dijo Myinyu, moviéndose a su lado y palmeando la espalda del caballo con una mano enorme -Pero las bromas a un lado, aquí- Le arrojó algo a Yugi, quien intentó atraparlo.

Otra bola de cuerda. Desconcertado, trato de no mostrarlo. Yugi lo guardó en su bolsillo -Gracias-

Myinyu asintió con la cabeza -Los nómadas trajeron seis camellos con ellos. Cuando se fueron, se llevarán solo tres-

Lanzado por el non sequitur, Yugi solo asintió y se inclinó formalmente, juntando sus mangas como si hubiera estado usando una yukata -Me retiro-

El sol era tan cegador como lo había sido la oscuridad y Yugi jalo del borde de su cabeza para cubrirse, tratando de proteger sus ojos de la luz. Dudó al borde del establo y miró hacia atrás, buscando el grupo de figuras con túnicas oscuras.

Solo había cuatro camellos.

_"¿Código entonces? ¿Pero para qué?"_

Preocupado, Yugi se da vuelta y se dirige hacia el centro de la ciudad.

_"Siamun dijo que solían trabajar para el rey, antes de que muriera... ¿tiene algo que ver con eso?"_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Yugi chocó con algo más alto y ancho que él, que maldijo y tropezó. Saltando hacia atrás, una disculpa ya en sus labios, parpadeó horrorizado.

Era el hombre del juego de dados, el que había hecho trampa. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en reconocimiento y su labio se curvó.

-Yo...- dijo Yugi, pero el hombre ya lo estaba arrancando de sus pies, arrastrándolo por el cogote de su bata. Yugi se retorció y luchó, agarrando en vano el brazo de un vecino cercano al mercado. El hombre simplemente se hizo a un lado, alejando su brazo del alcance de los dedos de Yugi.

El hombre lo metió en un callejón y empujó a Yugi contra la pared, quitándole el aliento.

-Entonces- siseó, con un aliento desagradable en la cara de Yugi -¿Pensaste que podrías burlarte de mí y simplemente marcharte?-

-¡Puedes tener la moneda!- Yugi jadeó -¡No lo quiero!-

-¡No se trata de la moneda, pequeño cabrón!- dijo el hombre -¡No hay un maldito hombre en la ciudad que juegue conmigo ahora! ¡Me han excluido de todas las tabernas! ¡Y todo es gracias a ti!-

-¡Lo siento!" dijo Yugi. -¡No era mi intención...!- Y entonces su cabeza estaba sonando, su boca llena del sabor familiar de la sangre y el hombre estaba retirando su puño para golpearlo nuevamente.

Yugi se desmayó.

Y luego se puso de rodillas, con manos insustanciales agarrando la tierra y levantó la cabeza con horror al ver que su cuerpo todavía colgaba del agarre del hombre.

Excepto que su mano esta apretando alrededor de la muñeca del hombre, con los nudillos blancos y sus ojos rojos de ira asesina.

No rojo como habían estado cuando le rompió un vaso sanguíneo en el ojo durante el altercado con Ushio, pero inhumanamente rojo, los iris enrojecieron el color carmesí de las flores de camelia que su madre tiene creciendo en el balcón. Y encima de ellos brillaba un único ojo brillante en el centro de la frente de Yugi, justo debajo del borde del paño, el mismo dorado brillante que siempre son los ojos de la sombra.

La mirada de la sombra se movió en su dirección durante una fracción de segundo, como confirmando la presencia de Yugi, y se centró de nuevo en el hombre, que retrocedió, dejando caer a la sombra. El cuerpo de Yugi cayó en un cumulo y la sombra rodó, empujándose sobre sus manos.

La sombra escupió un bocado de esputo sangriento y se puso de pie, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. El hombre levantó los puños, vacilando, mostrando los dientes rotos, todavía obviamente furiosos pero vacilantes, como si sintiera peligro.

-¿Qué demonios eres?- pregunto el hombre.

-Un juez- dijo la sombra, su tono atronador -del criminal, el monstruo y el condenado-

El hielo corrió por la columna de Yugi.

La sombra deslizó su mano en el bolsillo y sacó los dados que habían tallado, mostrándolos entre sus dedos -Pero no sin una razón. Buscas retribución, y puedes tenerla. Eres un jugador. Si puedes derrotarme en un juego de suerte, mi vida es tuya-

Los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de horror.

_"¡Responde el teléfono, nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso!"_

La sombra no respondió, pero su boca se apretó. Él curvó los dedos y tres dados desaparecieron. Levantó el último entre el pulgar y el índice, el buitre -Lo aremos simple. Un dado, una tirada. El número más bajo gana. La sombra sonríe -Incluso te permitiré la victoria si conseguimos el mismo número-

_"Oh Dios, me voy a morir"_

El hombre parecía vacilante, mordiéndose el labio y lanzando miradas nerviosas al ojo que aún brillaba en la frente de la sombra -Y si gano, ¿qué, me dejaras golpearte hasta la muerte?-

-Precisamente- dijo la sombra -Incluso tirare primero- Lanzó los dados en el polvo entre ellos. El hueso rebotó y giró; Yugi contuvo el aliento, rezando...

Seis

Las tripas de Yugi se convirtieron en agua. No creía que pudiera vomitar así, pero se tapó la boca con la mano de todos modos, preguntándose morbosamente cuánto tiempo tardaría en morir de esa manera, al final de los puños del hombre.

La cabeza de la sombra giró en su dirección, y un solo pensamiento hizo eco en su dolorida cabeza como un gong golpeado.

**_-No permitiré que te haga daño-_**

El hombre miró el dado y comenzó a reír.

**_-Ten fe-_**

El hombre dio un paso adelante, riéndose -¿Ves eso? ¡Gané! ¡Ni siquiera tengo que tirar!- Levantó los puños, los labios se despegaron en una horrible mueca -Eres un hombre muerto, pequeño juez-

-Si bien es cierto, parece que has ganado- dijo la sombra, con la voz completamente tranquila -el juego no se terminara hasta que tires. Incluso puedes usar tus dados si lo deseas, los pesados que me diste-

El hombre gruñó, pero buscó en su propio bolsillo y extrajo un dado -¡Bien!- Escupió -¡Y que te haga un agujero en la cabeza!-

Lanzó el dado directamente a la sombra, golpeándolo en la frente. La sombra no parpadeó cuando el hueso rebotó y cayó al polvo a sus pies.

La sombra sonríe, una expresión absolutamente aterradora que Yugi no sabía que su propia cara era capaz de hacer -Como pensé. No podías controlar tu temperamento. Y por eso pierdes-

-¿De qué... de qué estás hablando?- Farfulló el hombre.

-Mira el dado- dijo la sombra.

Lo hicieron, Yugi incluido. y algo apretó en el pecho de Yugi porque...

El dado del hombre se había dividido en dos, ambas mitades brillaban en el polvo, mostrando un seis...

Y uno

Siete

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron, la boca trabajaba sin hacer ruido.

-Los fragmentos de bronce martillados dentro de los dados pesados los hacen más susceptibles a la división cuando se someten a golpes fuertes- dijo la sombra. -Apostaste y perdiste. ¡Y por eso te enfrentas a una penalización!-

La cabeza de Yugi se alzó. La oscuridad hervía alrededor de los pies de la sombra, como si a las sombras del callejón se les hubiera dado vida y sustancia. La sombra extendió su mano, los dedos curvados.

-Como permitiste que tu avaricia te devorara, así serás devorado- dijo la sombra -¡Enfréntate a tu juicio en el estómago del que consume las almas de los condenados!-

El charco de sombras onduló a sus pies y un monstruoso hocico salió.

Durante su año en el extranjero, el abuelo de Yugi le había enseñado a desconfiar de la orilla del agua, a temer a los cocodrilos e hipopótamos que acechaban el Nilo. Pero nunca había visto algo así como la criatura grotesca que se arrastró de la tierra, toda la boca, los dientes, las garras y la piel coriácea, los ojos codiciosos y saltones brillando sobre las hileras de dientes tan largos como la mano de Yugi.

El hombre gritó y se giró para correr, pero el monstruo fue sorprendentemente rápido. Fue sobre él en un segundo, introduciéndolo en esa boca abierta y Yugi pudo escuchar la forma en que crujieron los huesos.

Yugi gritó, un ruido silencioso, involuntario y visceral de protesta.

La sombra se sacudió como si hubiera sido golpeado, retrocediendo, la incertidumbre cruzo por su rostro.

Y de repente el monstruo se estaba derritiendo, disolviéndose en charcos de sombras que se desvanecieron como el petróleo que se hunde en la arena. El hombre yacía en un pila en el callejón; No había dado dos pasos.

Yugi miraba con la mirada vacía el cuerpo, con zumbidos en los oídos.

_"Oh Dios, está muerto, oh Dios, maté a alguien, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios"_

Pasos, los suyos, vacilantes. Levantó la vista hacia la sombra.

Lo que sea que la sombra vio en su rostro lo hizo retroceder, la expresión retorciéndose en conmoción y pena. Y entonces Yugi regresó, habitando la carne pesada y húmeda de su cuerpo, su rostro dolorido, su boca sabia a sangre. Se tambaleó, casi cayó y se dio cuenta.

La sombra se había ido.

No invisible, sino desaparecido. No podía sentir nada de eso, ni una conciencia inquieta y cambiante detrás de la suya, ni calor alrededor de su corazón.

El esta solo en su propia cabeza por primera vez en una semana. Solo en una ciudad extraña, un país extraño, una era extraña, en un callejón con un cadáver.

Yugi corrió.

* * *

Nota de Zuzeca:

Sí, definitivamente saqué el juego de dados desde el manga temprano. Atem, rey de ganar por un tecnicismo. | D  
También, dato divertido, el álbum de Madonna The Immaculate Collection (1990) vendió más de un millón de copias en Japón. Creo firmemente que Anzu podría haber bailado "Into the Groove" x3


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido de la sangre de Yugi bombeando en sus oídos era ensordecedor. Sus sandalias resbalaron en la arena mientras se deslizaba por otro callejón, tomando turnos al azar, incapaz de pensar más allá del interminable mantra de lejos, lejos, lejos.

Las manos lo agarraron y él luchó, retorciéndose, arañando por la libertad.

-¡Yugi!- Espetó la voz familiar de Set y Yugi se puso rígido. Cayó sin fuerzas en las manos del hombre. Set lo hizo girar, buscando la cara de Yugi, con expresión dura.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto, en un tono que prometía graves consecuencias si Yugi no era sincero.

-Yo…- Dios, el ni siquiera podía verbalizarlo, las imágenes del monstruo, el hombre y la sombra colisionaron en su mente y se unieron en un desastre incomprensible. Ellos habían hablado de magia, pero hasta ese momento realmente no lo había golpeado, que ellos no habían estado hablando de ilusión y juegos de manos.

La magia es un arma real y mortal.

La cara de Set estaba a centímetros de la suya, y todo lo que vio en la expresión de Yugi hizo que sus ojos se estrecharan. Mirando a su alrededor, lo arrastro a un callejón. Puso a Yugi de pie y desato el nudo de su bata abriendo la parte delantera y reveló el objeto que todavía colgaba del cuello de Yugi.

Set lo miró fijamente, al objeto, durante un largo rato, y maldijo.

-¿Cómo?- el dijo

Yugi se encogió -Lo siento, no quise ir a hurgar, pero lo encontré y…-

-¿Cómo- dijo Set, su voz mortalmente tranquila -lo resolviste?-

-¿Yo... solo lo hice?- dijo Yugi, estremeciéndose cuando Set comenzó a alcanzarlo, y vaciló, como si se mostrara reacio a ponerle las manos encima. -No había nada más que hacer después de la puesta del sol, pero juro que si hubiera sabido que no querías que lo hiciera, ¡no lo habría tocado!-

Las palabras se sintieron huecas, ansiaba tocar el objeto tan pronto como lo encontró, pero el siguió viéndolo, el cuerpo del hombre y, oh, Dios, había estado tan quieto -Lo siento, lo siento, juro que no sabía...-

Manos sólidas y firmes sobre sus hombros, cortando la corriente de terror.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Set, lento y deliberado -Cálmate y piensa. ¿Qué pasó?-

Yugi tragó saliva -Un hombre. Me agarro, trató de... lastimarme, golpearme. Creo que lo maté-

Set apretó la boca -Entonces usaste el poder del Rompecabezas, el poder de las Sombras. Eso es lo que sentí-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Yugi

Set tiró de algo sobre su hombro, y Yugi de repente se dio cuenta de que tiene una piel sobre su torso, la gacela que había matado -Iba a ver al curtidor- Los ojos de Set se estrecharon -¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Isis me envió- dijo Yugi, su corazón repentinamente saltó a su boca mientras palmeaba frenéticamente sus bolsillo para asegurarse de que no había dejado caer la bola de hilo en su vuelo. Seguía allí, escondido junto a los cuatro pequeños trozos de dados y Yugi pensó vagamente que la sombra debía haber agarrado al último del suelo -Un recado en los establos-

Set frunció el ceño -Ya veo- Se frotó la cara, luciendo excesivamente cansado -Entonces el hombre te agarró y tu... ¿qué, lo quemaste?-

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron con horror -¡No! Yo... él, no sé por qué, pero desafió al hombre. Hubo un juego de dados y el hombre hizo trampa, o no hizo trampa, pero su dado fue ponderado y se rompió y... ¡Dios mío, había un monstruo real! ¡Era enorme y había todos esos dientes y se lo comió!-

Set lo miraba con una expresión que Yugi no podía descifrar, pero en lugar de hacer la docena de preguntas hipotéticas pertinentes que se agolparon en la mente de Yugi, Set cerró la mandíbula con un clic audible.

-¿Qué?- dijo Set, muy lentamente -¿te refieres a _"él_"?-

-Uh- el estómago de Yugi se sacudió -¿La oscuridad? ¿La sombra en el rompecabezas?-

Set palideció. Yugi nunca había visto esa mirada en alguien de piel tan oscura antes. Después de un momento, Set pareció recuperarse bajo control nuevamente.

-Entonces ¿estás diciendo que ese demonio de sombras en el Rompecabezas mato al hombre?-

-¡No!- Estalló Yugi, sorprendido por su propia respuesta vehemente. Le dolía el corazón al recordar la expresión de sorpresa y horror en el rostro de la sombra, transmitida a través de la suya -¡Él, no puedo creer eso! El me hace compañía! Intenté hacerme sentir mejor! ¡Nunca me hizo daño! ¡Incluso se mantuvo fuera de mis pensamientos cuando se lo pedí! ¡No sé qué es y me asustó con el monstruo, pero no es uno!-

Set lo miró con expresión astuta pero incierta, como si luchara por despegar las capas de la cara de Yugi y ver en su mente. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que juntaba las piezas de un rompecabezas y no le gustaba en la forma que lo formaba.

-No aquí- dijo Set -Necesitamos regresar. No es seguro permanecer a la intemperie- Miró a Yugi -Y necesitas que te atiendan la cara, estás sangrando-

Set ayudó a Yugi a acomodarse la bata cuando le temblaban tanto las manos que no pudo coordinar el atado y lo condujo de regreso al borde de la ciudad.

El camino de regreso se sintió excesivamente largo, y Set no hizo nada para llenar el silencio, pero mantuvo su mano sobre el hombro de Yugi, extrañamente, no aprisionando, sino estabilizándolo.

* * *

Siamun los miró cuando entraron y se puso de pie, volcando su taburete -¿Qué pasó?- pregunto

-Cálmate- dijo Set, guiando a Yugi a sentarse en uno de los taburetes -Isis lo envió a hacer un pequeño recado y tuvo problemas con un criminal común. Ha sido manejado-

Yugi parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Set no iba a decir nada de lo que sucedió con el Puzzle?

La cara de Siamun se puso agria –ya veo. Entonces eso es lo que sentimos. Ella y yo tendremos palabras al respecto- Se acercó a una de las ventanas y gritó -¡Isis!-

Varios momentos de silencio y luego Isis abrió la puerta, entrando en la habitación. Se detuvo en seco cuando los vio, la mano fue hacia su boca.

-¿Tienes algo que decirte?- gruñó Siamun.

Los ojos de Isis se entrecerraron. Ignorándolo, cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló frente al taburete de Yugi, con las manos de largos dedos alcanzando su rostro -Déjame ver- dijo en voz baja.

Yugi se estremeció al sentir su rostro, buscando suavemente huesos rotos. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban más o menos callosas.

-Tu nariz no se siente como si estuviera rota- ella dijo, después de unos momentos tocando.

-Lo determinaré- dijo Siamun, empujando su hombro con impaciencia. Él empujó una pequeña olla de barro que Yugi reconoció como el tarro de miel en sus manos -Sostén esto-

Isis retrocedió y Siamun se abrió paso, frotando la cara de Yugi con un trapo húmedo que olía fuertemente a cerveza y le picaba los cortes de la cara.

-¿Entregaste lo que te di?- pregunto Isis, después de un minuto de silencio tenso.

Yugi asintió, hizo una mueca y retrocedió cuando Siamun estiro su oreja por moverse -Lo hice- dijo -Él me lo dio, revisa mi bolsillo izquierdo-

Isis lo hizo, ignorando la mirada severa dirigida hacia ella por Siamun, y dejó escapar un gran suspiro mientras recuperaba la bola del hilo –Gracias ¿dijo algo?-

-Uh- dijo Yugi, entrecerrando los ojos mientras Siamun untaba una capa pegajosa de miel sobre su mejilla -¿Algo sobre los nómadas que llegan con seis camellos pero se van con tres?-

Ella asintió como si esto significara algo para ella. Sobre su hombro, Yugi vislumbró a Set frunciendo el ceño oscuramente.

-Ahí- dijo Siamun, recostándose -avísame de inmediato si comienza a calentarse o son inusualmente dolorosos- Miró a Isis -tal vez piense dos veces antes de hacer algo para una cara bonita-

La boca de Isis se apretó. Yugi se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-Era necesario- dijo Isis -Me han visto ir y venir con demasiada regularidad. Creo que estamos siendo observados-

-¿Observados por quién?- pregunta Yugi.

Set e Isis intercambiaron una mirada. Y Set dejó escapar un resoplido de burla -Hay más peligros que los que acechan en las sombras- dijo -Hay muchos hombres que nos quieren vernos muertos al final de una buena espada antigua-

-Bueno, ese número se ha reducido a la mitad, si se cree lo que queda de la red de Karim- dijo Isis -El control de Muwatalli sobre los Nomos del norte se están desplazando-

-Fantástico- dijo Set -Habrá aún más de ellos para que nos crucemos de brazos y no hacer nada mientras los hititas nos separan-

-Todavía creo que si pudieras derribar a los cinco, el resto de ellos caerían alineados- dijo Isis -Sin mencionar que tendrías sus fuerzas para respaldarte cuando retomes Waset-

Set hizo un gesto de impaciencia, la mirada se movió en dirección a Yugi -No tiene sentido discutirlo ahora- dijo -Ha habido suficiente emoción por un día-

Yugi sabía muy bien cuándo lo despedían. Se levantó y, inclinándose ante ellos, se deslizó hacia la puerta. Siamun parecía querer protestar por la partida, pero una mirada de Set lo detuvo. Cuando Yugi salio por la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Isis, con la cabeza baja, desenrollando la bola de hilo y extendiéndola sobre su regazo.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Yugi, Set lo siguió hasta el cobertizo, agachándose para evitar golpearse la cabeza calva en la puerta baja. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella, escudriñando a Yugi mientras se desplomaba sobre la pila irregular de tela que servía como cama, con las rodillas húmedas por el estrés el dolor y la adrenalina.

_"Solo un típico jueves"_ pensó Yugi, sin pensar, y no estaba seguro de si quería reír o llorar.

Miró fijamente a Set, que parecía repentinamente incómodo, de esa manera única que uno hace cuando quiere preguntar algo pero no está muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

-¿Quieres... sentarte?- dijo Yugi, dándose cuenta una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca lo absurdo que era ofrecerle a Set esto en su propia casa. En una habitación sin sillas

Pero Set lo hizo, lenta e incómodamente, dejando que sus piernas, de las que Yugi se daba cuenta ahora eran bastante largas y delgadas, se doblaran y su cuerpo se deslizara contra la puerta mientras se hundía, las rodillas subían hacia su pecho. Lo hizo parecer un poco más joven y la expresión incómoda, casi petulante en su rostro tocó un extraño acorde de reconocimiento en el fondo de la mente de Yugi.

Se miraron el uno al otro y los pelos de la nuca de Yugi se erizaron. ¿Cómo funcionó Set con toda esa intensidad constante? La única persona que Yugi podía recordar haber conocido con una presencia similar era Kaiba y Yugi siempre estaba medio seguro de que moriría de un derrame cerebral antes de los 20 años.

-Tú...- Set se detuvo, luego entrelazó sus dedos y los apoyó en sus nudosas rodillas desnudas. -Dijiste que hay presencia, dentro del Rompecabezas. ¿Qué tipo de presencia es?-

-Oh- dijo Yugi, llegando vacilante para acunar la forma del objeto a través de su abrigo -Él es, eh, no estoy seguro de ser honesto. Parece una sombra, pero puedo verlo, es como si realmente estuviera allí, a veces. Y puedo escucharlo, pero no exactamente con mis oídos?- Yugi se encogió de hombros impotente -Él piensa, creo. Le gusta escuchar historias-

Set absorbió esto -¿Entonces dirías que es más como un hombre que como un demonio?-

Yugi reflexionó un momento y asintió -Estaba realmente asustado cuando resolví el rompecabezas por primera vez. Asustado y confundido. Pero se calmó cuando le dije que las cosas estaban bien- Yugi se anudó las manos en la bata -Supongo que no estaba siendo exactamente sincero, tampoco es que las cosas estén bien para mí, pero no quería que estuviera preocupado- Su estómago se revolvió -Pero cuando él... lastimó a ese tipo, yo... tuve una especie de pánico y él...- Yugi giró las palmas hacia arriba, mirándolas tristemente -Ya no sé dónde está, ni qué pensar-

Set no dijo nada por varios segundos -¿Te dijo su nombre?- dijo al fin.

Yugi sacudió la cabeza -dijo que no tenía uno-

Algo dolorosamente visceral brilló en la cara de Set antes de que su expresión se suavizara, volviéndose oscura y reflexiva. Finalmente suspiró y se levantó, desplegando las piernas con varios crujidos agudos, y pasó a Yugi para rebuscar entre los montones de basura. Retiró algo largo y rectangular y regresó, poniéndose en cuclillas para colocarlo frente a Yugi.

Yugi lo miró fijamente. Era una pizarra, muy parecida a la que su abuelo le había mostrado en un museo en El Cairo, pero la madera era pálida, fresca y nueva, los diseños intrincados y pintados brillantes y vibrantes. Set abrió el pequeña caja deslizante en el extremo, mostrando las piezas en forma de carrete dentro.

Set sacó una pieza y la sostuvo en alto, dándole la vuelta entre los dedos largos -Era un hombre- dijo -Un hombre al que le gustaba el sabor de las granadas y despreciaba el sabor del pescado. Un hombre que amaba los caballos y su padre. Un hombre que disfrutaba del senet y prefería la sensación de las piezas de madera sobre el lapislázuli. Un hombre frustrante, orgulloso, idiota, pero noble-

Yugi no podía respirar -¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Ya nadie lo sabe- dijo Set sombríamente.

Esto tenía muy poco sentido, pero Yugi no se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

Set reemplazó la pieza, cerró la caja y empujó el tablero hacia él –Aquí. Para ti-

Yugi parpadeó, las protestas ya se le subieron a la lengua que no podía, esta tabla valía más de lo que su familia gana en un año...

Lo que surgió fue: -¿No sé jugar?-

Set ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta. Hizo una pausa, con la mano en el dintel, mirando por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa secreta en su rostro.

-Entonces pregúntale- dijo Set, y Yugi se quedó solo con las sombras que se arrastraban en compañía.

* * *

Nota de Zuzeca:

Tengan en cuenta que, de acuerdo con la tradición del canon, bastante de esto es hash de historia, pero Muwatalli era el nombre real de un par de reyes hititas, incluido el rey que luchó contra Ramsés II en la Batalla de Cades.

**Nomo** se denomina a cada una de las subdivisiones territoriales del Antiguo Egipto. Este nombre es de origen griego (_Νομός_, 'distrito'); la palabra equivalente egipcia era _hesp_ o **sepat**, que designaba la superficie cultivable de los territorios. Los Nomos son como provincias, y el nomarca es como el gobernante de la provincia

Lapislázuli: Mineral silicato de alúmina, cal y sosa, de color azul intenso y gran dureza; se emplea en pintura y en ornamentación. Es una gema de característico color azul ultramar, muy apreciada en joyería desde la antigüedad


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi miró el tablero por un largo tiempo antes de que finalmente se atreviera a tocarlo. La madera era lisa y algo blanda. Abrió la caja, revelando las piezas del juego dentro. Recogió un par y los intentos para examinarlos, y percibió un ligero olor a fresco: madera de ciprés.

Pregúntele, había dicho Set, como si la sombra en el rompecabezas fuera un vecino.

-Um- dijo Yugi en voz alta, y se detuvo. ¿Debería disculparse? Era mentira decir que no se había horrorizado por lo que había hecho la sombra.

Pero Yugi había aprendido muy temprano que el bien y el mal podían coexistir en el mismo hombre. Y la sombra era un hombre, si le creía a Set. Un hombre sin nombre ni cara, o tal vez ni voz, pero un hombre, no obstante.

-No sé qué decir- dijo finalmente Yugi, dejando una pieza en una de las depresiones cuadradas y talladas en el tablero -Estoy agradecido por tu ayuda, pero yo... no puedo abogar por el asesinato. No es justicia matar a alguien por hacer trampa, ni siquiera por un hombre así-

Continuó colocando las piezas al azar, tratando de recordar las reglas del juego que su abuelo había mencionado, improvisadas a partir de textos y murales medio destruidos. Finalmente, todas las piezas fueron colocadas, y él se recostó para considerar el tablero.

-Yo... no sé quién eres más que tú, no creo, pero estás aquí y quiero que esto, lo que sea esto, funcione. No sé por qué me trajeron aquí, pero quiero ayudar, para ayudarte, si puedo. Y no podemos resolver nada si no hablamos-

Silencio, tanto dentro como fuera de su mente.

Yugi suspiró y se recostó, acurrucándose en la pila de telas, frente al tablero de senet. La tenue luz del sol poniente se filtró a través del techo y debajo de la puerta, y Yugi esta cansado, más exhausta de lo que podía recordar. Cerró los ojos y...

Dormir.

Oscuridad.

Yugi soñó que caminaba por un pasillo interminable de algún lugar húmedo y antiguo, paredes de piedra fría y aire viciado y el pesado y amenazante peso de cientos de toneladas de roca y tierra sobre él. Sin luz, el aplastante aislamiento de estar suspendido en un vacío oscuro, sin piedras preciosas sino el duro suelo debajo de sus zapatos. Su nariz ardía con el aroma de la descomposición. Caminó más rápido, perseguido por el eco plano de sus pasos, pero el pasillo no terminó, extendiéndose hacia la eternidad, caminando, caminando, caminando.

Y luego, luz, cálido y orgánico, un brillo tenue que se filtraba por debajo de los bordes de una puerta, atravesando las bisagras, penetrando en la oscuridad. Corrió hacia él, apoyó la mano contra la puerta, sintió calor y familiaridad y su corazón dio un salto de alegría.

Buscó a tientas la manija, lo encontró, lo sintió girar en su mano y se congeló.

Una leve brisa le acarició el cuello, como los dedos helados de alguien que había permanecido demasiado tiempo afuera en invierno sin guantes, y maduraba con un aroma que Yugi conocía bien, el sudor agrio y pesado que manaba de los poros con miedo y rabia. y pena, un aroma que Yugi se había lavado de su propia piel muchas veces.

Yugi se agarró a la manija, temblando, dudando por un largo momento, antes de girarse para mirar detrás de él, al otro lado del pasillo.

Al principio no pudo ver nada, pero luego sus ojos deben haberse adaptado a la tenue luz que venía debajo de la puerta porque se dio cuenta de que podía distinguir el tenue contorno de una segunda puerta, colocada en la pared opuesta. No es un espejo del primero, sino casi la sombra de una puerta, visible en la pared por la ausencia de luz.

A Yugi se le paro los pelos de la nuca

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo parado, con la mano congelado en la primera puerta, sin pensar en un tumulto de indecisión, pero finalmente aparto la mano de la manija y se dirigió hacia la otra.

No podía verlo, no claramente, pero cuando extendió la mano y presionó la palma de la mano contra la puerta, la encontró áspera, surcada por ríos serpenteantes que parecían venas, sangre congelada y fría dentro de ellos, que dice: _debes alejarte, tu no quieres ser parte de esto._

Pero todavía Yugi se demoró, con la mano en la puerta de sombra. Finalmente el apretó los dientes, cuadró los hombros y empujó.

Cedió fácilmente, inesperadamente, enviándolo a tropezar hacia la oscuridad, con la mano extendida. Sus zapatos rasparon contra la piedra y esa misma brisa fría lo cubrió, consciente de un gran espacio abierto sobre él, invisible en la oscuridad.

Considero su camino hacia adelante, con las manos extendidas como un ciego, arrastrando los pies, probando los peligros que podrían tropezar con él.

Su espinilla golpeó contra algo duro y se estremeció, agachándose y tanteando las rodillas. Piedra bajo sus dedos inquisitivos, una plataforma pequeña y elevada, y sobre ella otra.

_"__¿Escaleras?"_

Puso un pie cauteloso en el primer escalón, luego otro, y comenzó a subir.

Comenzó a preguntarse, con una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago, si las escaleras tenían algún fin.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, agarrándose las rodillas mientras se doblaba, resoplando en el aire frío a su alrededor. Extendió una mano a su derecha, preguntándose a medias en broma si habría una barandilla, cuando el sintió una enfermedad se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando la superficie de otra puerta, madera pesada y, a medida que más se alejaba sentía, un áspero manija de metal.

Se giró y tiró.

Se abrió hacia él y el miró en vano en la oscuridad, tratando de tener una idea de la habitación o el pasaje interior.

Dio un paso hacia delate, se detuvo, sus valor tabaleaba con inquietud, su mano en el dintel. Él adelantó una mano y esperó.

Un ruido de cuerdas y piedras de rocas y Yugi le arrebató la extremidad justo a tiempo cuando algo enorme e invisible se estrelló ante él con un estruendoso choque. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi se cae del borde de una escalera, y se contuvo, con los brazos revoloteando.

Permaneció en silencio, aturdido, su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos, su respiración se convirtió en fuertes jadeos. Se adelantó, estirando una mano cautelosa; ladrillo y mortero, tan alto como podía alcanzar.

_"Una trampa"_

Se apoyó contra la puerta, temblando, y consideró sus opciones. ¿Debería volver? ¿Podría incluso encontrar el camino de regreso al pasillo?

Al final, continuó, pensando que tal vez hay algún propósito para todo esto o, aparte de eso, eventualmente podría encontrar una fuente de luz. Fue mientras contemplaba esta posibilidad que se las arregló para enfrentarse primero a lo que sentía, a su septo magullado y aplastado, para ser otra puerta, montada en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Frotándose la nariz dolorida y parpadeando inútilmente a través de sus ojos llorosos, Yugi avanzó a tientas y buscó un mango. Finalmente encontró uno y la puerta se abrió hacia adentro.

Consciente de su encuentro anterior, Yugi pasó varios minutos extendiendo varias partes de su cuerpo a través de la puerta para ver si provocaban una respuesta letal. No pasó nada, y finalmente concluyó que era seguro entrar.

Dio cinco pasos por la puerta antes de que el piso se derrumbara.

Yugi experimentó una sensación de ingravidez momentánea cuando las piedras se derrumbaron debajo de sus sandalias, dejándolo colgado por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero fue realmente más de una fracción de segundo, antes de que la gravedad lo alcanzara y cayera.

Gritó, se sacudió, buscando a tientas los bordes desmoronados del piso, y sintió que su hombro se retorcía en un estallido de agonía mientras intentaba subir, con las piernas pateando inútilmente en el oscuro vacío.

Colgaba, temblaba, con los dedos raspados y magullados, mojados por la sangre y las uñas rotas por rasguñar. Y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Silencio, ni siquiera el sonido distante de las piedras golpeando el fondo cuando cayeron en la oscuridad debajo de él. Trató de levantarse, sintió que los músculos de sus brazos y estómago se flexionaban, y luego se dejó caer de nuevo, indefenso. Su aliento era agudo y fuerte en sus oídos.

_"No entres en pánico. Está aguantando. Solo tienes que levantarte. Solo levántate. Respira, no pienses. Respira y empuja"_

Se esforzó, luchando por un mejor agarre. Nada bueno, no tenía la fuerza de la parte superior del cuerpo para empujar, incluso su propio peso insignificante. Sintió que su estómago se sacudía de terror.

Entonces, algo helado lo agarró por las muñecas, apretando con fuerza como bandas de hierro, y lo arrastro hacia arriba. Se revolvió, pateando, tratando de levantar las piernas sobre el borde del precipicio y luego estaba cayendo sobre la cosa, o presumiblemente la persona, que lo había rescatado, una masa de extremidades delgadas y formas confusas. Yugi consiguió lo que parecía un codo en el estómago y jadeó.

-¡Tonto!- Siseó una voz, una voz realmente audible, y el frío golpe se apoderó de Yugi; al darse cuenta de que existía otro ser en este lugar oscuro y onírico. -¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Estás tratando de que te maten?-

La boca de Yugi ya estaba abierta para una disculpa cuando se dio cuenta de que la reconocía, la voz, bajada ahora en pánico pero aún simple, la cadencia y el tono de las palabras que había escuchado saliendo de su propia boca, ahora sin obstáculos por las limitaciones de Las cuerdas vocales de Yugi.

Lo que dijo en cambio fue: -¡Eres tú!-

El hombre se congeló, las bandas frías, de las que Yugi solo se dio cuenta ahora eran sus dedos, mierda, ¿cómo podría alguien estar tan frío y seguir vivo? Liberando las muñecas de Yugi como si se hubiera quemado -Yo...- dijo el hombre -Tienes que salir de aquí, no es seguro-

-¡Pero te he estado buscando!- dijo Yugi -Por favor, nos fuimos en tan malos términos y luego desapareciste- buscó en vano la mano del hombre -Por favor, ¿no podemos hablar?-

-¿Viniste aquí porque querías tener una conversación?- El hombre sonaba completamente atónito -te aseguro que hay métodos de suicidio más rápidos y menos dolorosos-

-Entonces salgamos de aquí- Yugi finalmente encontró los dedos fríos del hombre, pero el rápidamente los aparto fuera de su alcance.

-No puedo...- el hombre se interrumpió -Sí, por supuesto, déjame sacarte de aquí-

Dedos helados se aferraron a la muñeca de Yugi y luego lo arrastro a sus pies. Se tropezó con las escaleras y el hombre lo atrapó, estabilizándolo antes de partir a un ritmo rápido, arrastrando a Yugi a su paso -¡Ven! ¡Rápido ahora!-

Yugi abrió la boca para protestar, solo para evitar morderse la lengua por poco mientras tropezaba -¡Yo...espera!- Él lanzó su peso en reversa, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera -¡Deja de arrastrar...!-

-¡No hay tiempo!- Espetó el hombre, esta vez inquietantemente cerca esta vez, con voz tranquila como para evitar ser escuchado -¡Necesitas irte, ahora!-

Yugi giró su muñeca en el agarre del hombre hasta que finalmente pudo atar sus dedos -¡Entonces guía, no tires!-

Ellos corrieron. Yugi estaba bastante seguro de que solo evitaba romperse el cuello debido a la fuerza antinatural del hombre de las sombras; sus pies parecían apenas tocar el piso y, en general, era más como ser remolcado, cuando un niño remolca una cometa reacia a abandonar la tierra. Ellos se tropezaban, y luego se dirigieron hacia el oscuro crepúsculo del pasillo con la forma de la puerta delineada a la luz. Yugi lo hizo, solo para ser detenido cuando el hombre se detuvo en la puerta

-Vete- dijo el hombre, tratando de liberar su mano del agarre de Yugi -¡Por allí, estarás a salvo!-

Yugi se aferró, retrocediendo y buscando a tientas la mano opuesta del hombre -¡Ven conmigo!-

El hombre retrocedió y Yugi casi pierde el control por completo -¡No!-

Yugi apretó su agarre y no cedió. -¿Por qué no?-

-¡No está permitido!- Espetó el hombre -Ese lugar, ¡no es mío para entrar!-

-Entonces, ¿de quién es?- pregunto Yugi, cada vez más impaciente. Pensó que podía escuchar crujidos, débiles y siniestros sonidos surgiendo de la oscuridad detrás del hombre.

-¡Es tuyo, tonto!- dijo el hombre -Tu espacio, y yo no puedo...-

-¡Entonces te invito a entrar!- dijo Yugi, tirando -¡Ven!-

El hombre se sacudió con fuerza -¡No puedes!-

-¡Es mi espacio y puedo invitar a quien yo quiera, o no!- dijo Yugi, lanzando su peso contra el hombre -dijiste que no es seguro aquí, ahora vamos-

Y luego el hombre tropezó por la puerta, enviando a Yugi tambaleándose por el pasillo, chocando contra la otra puerta. Sin atreverse a soltar al hombre, Yugi buscó a tientas detrás de él con su mano libre, encontró la manija y la giro.

Cayeron en una luz cegadora, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos. Alguien chillo indignado cuando Yugi aterrizó sobre él.

Yugi lo miró fijamente, parpadeando rápidamente mientras sus ojos se ajustaban.

Ellos estaban en su dormitorio

Espera, no, eso no estaba bien. Era una habitación, y se veía vagamente familiar, colores brillantes, muebles en los lugares correctos, pero no era su habitación encima de la tienda de juegos.

Por un lado, su madre lo habría castigado si hubiera dejado tantos juguetes por todo el piso.

Por otro lado, no hay ventanas.

Tampoco parecía haber iluminación eléctrica. En cambio, las paredes mismas emanaban su propia luz, un amarillo suave y calmante.

Encima de él, su rostro se aplastó contra el esternón de Yugi de una manera que le dificultaba un poco la respiración, el hombre gimió -No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-

Frunciendo el ceño, Yugi se sienta lentamente, empujando al hombre hacia atrás para mirarlo adecuadamente.

Su aliento se quedó en su garganta.

Se estaba mirando a sí mismo.

O más bien, a sí mismo como se había visto cuando la sombra habitaba su cuerpo, estirado y retorcido ligeramente por la posesión, él mismo pero equivocado.

El hombre sombra frunció el ceño -¿Estás bien?- pregunto -¿Estás herido?-

-No, yo...- Yugi lo miró fijamente -Realmente eres tú, ¿no? ¿La sombra en el rompecabezas?-

La expresión del hombre se oscureció -¿Quién más sería?- dijo con amargura.

Yugi se encogió -Lo siento-

-¿por qué lo sientes?- dijo el hombre -No es como si quisieras un caso de posesión demoníaca-

-Eso no es lo que eres, me lo dijiste tú mismo-

El hombre se echó a reír, áspero -No recuerdo quién o qué soy. Quizás soy uno de tus genios, enviado para causar dolor y travesuras en el reino de los mortales-

Vacilante, Yugi extendió la mano y las apoyó sobre los hombros del hombre, maravillado por la solidez debajo de sus palmas.

-Cálmate- dijo -Vine a hablar. Deberíamos haberlo hecho antes-

-No hay nada que hablar- dijo el hombre -Esto es lo que soy, y te asusté-

-Lo hiciste- dijo Yugi -Y todavía estoy horrorizado de que hayas matado a ese hombre. Incluso si fuera un hombre malo, no está bien asesinarlo, pero...- tragó saliva -Gracias por salvar mi vida-

El hombre lo miró fijamente –pero yo cause la situación, para empezar-

-Sí- dijo Yugi -Y no. Los hombres como él... no importa. Pero aún puedo darte las gracias, por no abandonarme. Sé lo que es enfrentarse solo a hombres así- Su pulgar se movió hacia su nudillo.

La mirada del hombre se deslizó hacia su antebrazo correspondiente, como si rastreara tanto el movimiento del músculo como la trayectoria de sus pensamientos, y su boca se apretó -Incluso si me desprecias- murmuró a medias -No te abandonaría voluntariamente para enfrentarte solo a hombres así-

-No te desprecio- dijo Yugi. Sus dedos se apretaron -Te e extrañado mucho. Tenía miedo de no volver a verte nunca más-

Los ojos del hombre se redondearon, su expresión atónita -¿Por eso viniste aquí?-

Yugi asintió con la cabeza -Quiero decir, no sé exactamente dónde está aquí, pero me quedé dormido mientras esperaba poder encontrarte y luego...- Soltó los hombros del hombre e hizo un gesto vago sobre ellos -¿Dónde es aquí?-

-Como te dije- el hombre dijo -Este lugar es tuyo, una manifestación de tu mente y corazón- Su mirada se apartó de la de Yugi y de repente pareció avergonzado -No es un lugar para traer a un extraño a la ligera, en absoluto-

Las cejas de Yugi se fruncieron en confusión pero él se encogió de hombros -Está bien. Si puede mantenernos a salvo, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees-

El hombre se sonrojó, los hombros encorvados -Te lo agradezco-

Desconcertado, Yugi miró a su alrededor -Entonces, si este es el mío, ese otro lugar, el cuarto oscuro, ¿es tuyo?-

-En... una manera de hablar, sí- dijo el hombre

-Y por qué...- Yugi miró al hombre, sorprendido al ver que estaban vestidos de manera idéntica, pero con el uniforme escolar de Yugi en lugar de lo que realmente llevaba puesto -¿Por qué te pareces a mí?-

El hombre se encogió de hombros -Podría parecerme a cualquiera, supongo. No tengo cara ni forma que recuerde. Cuando me trajiste aquí, tal vez proyectaste esta imagen, como me habías visto en tu cuerpo-

Tenía razón, se dio cuenta Yugi. Si miraba con atención, examinaba los ángulos y los bordes del hombre, podía ver dónde su imagen se desdibujaba y sangraba, como tinta corriendo sobre el papel. Si entrecerró los ojos, el hombre se transformó momentáneamente en un ser hecho de sombras, dos ojos rasgados que brillaban dorados en una cara sin rasgos distintivos, como si grandes cizallas hubieran descendido y cortado su contorno, dejando atrás un abismo enorme donde había estado.

Un hombre cortado de la realidad.

Yugi se estremeció, una extraña molestia le recorrió la espalda. El hombre lo miró fijamente, una sonrisa triste, sardónica y un poco resignada temblando en las comisuras de sus labios, como si pudiera sentir el curso de los pensamientos de Yugi.

Quizás él podría.

Pero Yugi recordó la gentil presencia, la cálida cortina de la compasión compartida y la excitada chispa del disfrute mutuo, y se enderezó.

Apretó su agarre y abrazó al hombre de la sombra.

El hombre se puso rígido por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo era sólido, pero frío, como sus dedos habían estado en la oscuridad. Yugi presionó una mano en la parte posterior de su cráneo, como lo haría su madre cuando lo envolviera en un abrazo, instando la cara del hombre a su hombro, cerró los ojos y solo ... respiró.

-Se siente vacío- dijo al fin, en voz baja, apenas atreviéndose a hablar -Y sé que el vacío es normal, pero Dios, fue tan tranquilo, que te fuiste. Como algo que no sabía que se suponía que debía estar allí, se derramó de mí- apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintió un pinchazo de calor en las esquinas -Por favor, vuelve- dijo, y se sintió como un tonto balbuceando, pero lo sabía –Vuelve-

El hombre respiró hondo y conmocionado, pero luego se relajó contra él, con las extremidades que se sentían mucho más delgadas que las de Yugi, acurrucadas contra él. Y entonces, algo cosquilleando, goteando dentro de él, negro, grueso y frío, como la tinta que se vierte en un tintero, que se enrosca en una bobina oscura en un espacio abierto en su corazón.

Yugi sonrió y se durmió.


	13. Chapter 13

El sol y el dolor de su cara magullada lo despertaron. Yugi parpadeó, sé secó los ojos con costras y se sentó, entrecerrando los ojos sobre el cobertizo. Sobre él, en la pared, la sombra se demoró, moviéndose como si fuera una débil corriente. Yugi se perdió un momento para admirar los zarcillos oscuros que se arrastraban y los ojos dorados, medio cerrado como si dormitara.

Se sentó y la sombra respondió, acercándose a el. Se arrastró a través de la estera, deteniéndose cuando chocó contra el senet que Yugi había dejado al lado de su estera de dormir. Debe haberlo golpeado contra él durante la noche, ya que una de las piezas se había volcado.

Extendió la mano hacia la derecha y notificó una oleada de interés, la sombra se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda y envió dedos fantasmas hacia abajo a lo largo de su axila para quitar la pieza del juego.

-¿Sabes cómo se juega? - pregunta Yugi.

Una oleada de emoción y acuerdo, y luego una bocanada de desafío, como transmitir a través de una mirada arrogante sin palabras.

Yugi sonrió, haciendo rodar la pieza entre sus dedos -¿Me enseñas? -

Un estallido de comentarios positivos y la sombra corrió por la pared para asomarse sobre el extremo opuesto del tablero. Se instaló, formándose en la forma plana y áspera de una figura sentada y los ojos brillantes se fijaron en el tablero.

Yugi se deslizó para arrodillarse junto al tablero, extendió la mano y volvió a colocar la pieza en su mano. Los ojos de la sombra se cerraron, como si estuvieran contemplando contemplar, y luego Yugi tuvo problemas con un tirón, la dirección para levantar ciertas piezas y colocarla en otro lugar.

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca -Aprendiendo sobre la marcha, ¿eh? -

Ellos estaban a mitad de un juego cuando Siamun entró por la puerta.

Yugi se congeló, su pieza a centímetros por encima de su ranura, con el corazón acelerado, pero Siamun solo parpadeó en el tablero y dijo: -¿Dónde encontraste eso? - Sus cejas se fruncieron -¿Estás jugando solo? -

-Uh, Set me lo dio- dijo Yugi -Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo- Miró hacia la pared donde aún se veía la sombra, y regresó a Siamun, pero el hombre no siguió su mirada.

_No puede verlo. _

Siamun no le dio importancia -No importa, sucede. Sin embargo, vengo a buscarte para que desayunes, pareces necesitarlo-

Yugi se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento de que estaba hambriento. Había estado tan absorto en el juego que no había pensado en ello. Sintió una explosión de diversión de la sombra y agachó la cabeza avergonzado -El desayuno es probable una buena idea-

Yugi no pudo evitar la cálida y creciente sensación de ligereza en su pecho, incluso mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comía pan tibio y sin levadura. Set, casi terminaba con su propio desayuno, parecía darse cuenta, porque miró a Yugi varias veces mientras comía, con una mirada ligeramente intrigada en sus ojos.

Siamun se estiró y bostezó -Bueno, mejor hazlo. Tenemos al menos tres ...-

-Yugi vendrá conmigo hoy- dijo Set -Necesito dejar la piel que olvidé dejar con el curtidor la última vez- Yugi agachó la cabeza avergonzado -Y es hora de que tenga la oportunidad de aprender un cazar-

Siamun frunció el ceño, su expresión se volvió irritable -Estoy seguro de que Yugi es capaz-

-Iré- soltó Yugi, dando una mirada levemente culpable a Siamun -Lo siento- dijo, mirando a la mesa.

Siamun buscó en su rostro y finalmente resopló -Bueno ¿quién soy yo para discutir? Sin embargo, quiero tu ayuda para clasificar y recoger hierbas cuando regreses

Yugi asintió enfáticamente. -Cosa segura-

Establecer se actualizó de la mesa y Yugi se metió el último pedazo de pan en la boca antes de seguirlo.

La piel que se estableció cuando encontró a Yugi había perdido fuera de la cabaña. Establecer lo agarró y arrojó el paquete a Yugi.

Yugi atrapó la piel y casi la dejó caer. Hemos estado doblado hacia adentro, pero las tiras de carne que no se habían expuesto al calor seco del desierto habían empezado una apestar.

-Vamos- dijo Set. Había agarrado un bulto de piel propio, metiéndolo debajo de su brazo -No te entretengas-

El camino estaba en gran parte desierto, la mayoría de los empresarios habían entrado en el mercado antes de que saliera el sol. El ritmo de Establecer fue rápido y directo, como siempre estuvo en una misión, y Yugi tuvo que correr para seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Dónde planeabas ir a un cazar? - Yugi preguntó, tratando de no jadear, después de haber caminado durante casi diez minutos en un silencio incómodo.

-Hay una ramificación del río al este de aquí- dijo Set, sin mirarlo. -Algunas viviendas abandonadas, cerca de un bloque de tumbas. No tendremos antílopes tan tarde en el día, pero puedo tener algunos conejos. Sin embargo, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

Set le hizo seña -Más tarde- dijo -Lo discutiremos una vez que estemos fuera de la ciudad-

A pesar de sus palabras, Set no los llevó a la ciudad. En cambio, se abrió de par en par, en dirección sureste, manteniendo las viviendas bajas de las calles principales a su izquierda. Un viento seco se enroscó a su alrededor, golpeando a Yugi en la cara con el hedor más asqueroso que había tenido la desgracia de oler.

Se detuvo en seco, con arcadas, su estómago revolviéndose peligrosamente. -¿Qué es eso? - él preguntóto.

Establecer la mirada una mirada incrédula por encima del hombro -El curtidor-

El curtidor resultó ser un hombre marchito con una miríada de dientes perdidos y sus dos hijos, que se pararon a un lado susurrándose el uno al otro y mirando a Yugi mientras Set y el viejo intercambiaban por la piel. Yugi apartó la mirada nerviosamente y resistió el impulso de arreglar su turbante de la cabeza.

Finalmente, Set y el hombre intercambiaron algunas monedas y la piel de rango. Establecer guardó el dinero y le hizo señas a Yugi.

La curva del afluente del set había sido casi una hora de distancia, a través de un terreno plano y rocoso que comía implacablemente a los pies de Yugi a través de sus sandalias. Finalmente se acercaron al río, y se estableció lo que siguió hasta donde se abrió camino en un cañón poco profundo. Las palmas se alzaban por encima, rompiendo el calor cegador, monótono, y el agua agrupada, poco profundo y clara. Establecer se detuvo al borde del arroyo, enviando en una roca y agachándose para quitarse las sandalias. Después de varios momentos de entrecerrar los ojos, tratar de leer la situación, Yugi lo copió.

El agua era un bálsamo helado en sus pies doloridos y sobrecalentados y Yugi jadeó de alivio, moviendo los dedos de los pies en el agua clara. Se estiró, deseando poder destaparse la cabeza y dejar que el viento barriera el sudor de su cuero cabelludo.

Miró hacia Set y se dio cuenta con una sacudida que el otro hombre lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? -

Establecer hizo un ruido no comprometido y extendió la mano para recuperar el paquete de cuero que había dejado a un lado. Lo colocó en su regazo y abrió una esquina, revelando la cabeza de lo que parecía un arco corto y una empuñadura larga, ¿tal vez un khopesh? Quitó dos dagas de bronce, la mitad del nuevo del largo de la mano de Yugi. -Diez-

Yugi tropezó y casi perdió el lanzamiento. El arma era pesada, con un mango envuelto para acolchar la palma. Establecer dejó un lado el bulto y se puso de pie, otra daga apretada en su puño.

-¿Sabes cómo usar uno? - él le preguntóto.

Yugi tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. Establecer asintió, con su expresión astuta.

-Sostenlo así- dijo, demostrándole -Para estabilizar la cuchilla y darte flexibilidad. No vas a atacar mucho con un arma como esta. Pero puedes defenderte si se acercan demasiado

Se abalanzó y Yugi retrocedió, agarrando el arma, la punta de la hoja en aumento. En un momento, Set estaba bajo su guardia, con la mano en su muñeca, desarmándolo y tirando la daga de Yugi al suelo.

Establecer dio un paso atrás y recuperar la daga, extender a Yugi -En una pelea real, detectar las armas en juego, ve por la parte más grande y carnosa de tu oponente. Si retroceden y puedes escapar, mucho mejor. Pero por ahora, trabajamos en algunos contrarrestar

El sol se elevó sobre sus cabezas mientras se vallaban. Set ordenaba gritos, Yugi intentaba mantenerse en pie mientras las rocas mojadas del río se deslizaban bajo sus dedos desnudos. Establecer regresó a dar un golpe final:

Y algo hizo clic.

Yugi desafió su cuerpo se movió, su mano salió disparada y agarró la muñeca de Set, apartó su daga y respondió su propia arma para descansar contra la garganta de Set.

Ambos se congelaron. El corazón de Yugi latía con fuerza; Podía sentir la sombra zumbar bajo su piel. Pero no era como antes, como ser expulsado de su cuerpo. Era como si la sombra hubiera compartido un recuerdo muscular con él, agarrado y guiando su fuerza compartida.

Establecer lo miraba, una mirada penetrante como si estuviera viendo algo que sabía que estaría allí todo el tiempo, incluso si no le gustaba mucho.

Lentamente, Yugi se controlaba y retrocedió, mirando la daga en su mano.

-Así es como funciona- dijo Set, sonando pensativo.

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron fraccionalmente alarmados cuando comprendió su significado y sacudió la cabeza.

-No- dijo -Quiero decir que sí, él saldrá cuando esté en peligro, creo, pero también lo hará en otros momentos- Estudió el lecho del río, el agua corría alrededor de sus pies -Estábamos jugando senet esta mañana, como usted lo sugirió-

-Interesante- dijo Set. Lanzó su propia daga al aire y la atrapó -Suficiente por hoy. Quédate la daga, practica los golpes y los bloqueos. Vayamos río arriba y veamos si podemos cazar algo

Regresó a la orilla y Yugi la continuación

Caminaron río arriba, los pies húmedos de Yugi se deslizaron en sus sandalias. Establecer lo hizo llevar el paquete, después de quitar primero un pequeño arco recurvo y atarlo. Llevaba una flecha con muesca, completamente silencioso, escaneando las rocas delante de ellos.

El se detuvo en seco y Yugi se congeló detrás de él. Luego vio al conejo, de pelaje abigarrado del mismo tono que las arenas del desierto, largas orejas temblando mientras mordisqueaba un poco de vegetación marrón tenue.

Conjunto prácticamente el arco y Yugi contuvo el aliento.

Un chasquido de la cuerda y el silbido de la flecha y de repente el conejo se retorcía en la tierra, agitándose mientras intentaba enderezarse. Establecer no lo dudó; estuvo sobre el animal en un momento, bajando la empuñadura de su daga sobre su cabeza. Hubo un crujido repugnante, y luego quedó quieto.

Yugi no podría respirar, no podría dejar de mirar la sangre roja en la arena marrón. Se refiere tan extraño en ese momento, tan alejado del tiempo. Le dolían las manos por el peso desconocido de la daga, una ampolla le picó el pie.

_" __¿Qué eres? Un niño que nunca ha tenido que morir de hambre, pelear o matar. ¿Vas a estar enfermo, viéndolo cazar la carne que establece tan feliz de comer hace solo dos días? También podría ser una oveja comparada con él, domesticada, patética ... "_

La sombra quirúrgica bajo su piel, una oleada de agitación y negación feroz.

**-No digas esas cosas-**

_" __Porqué"_ sufrió Yugi, entumecido mientras observaba cómo Establecer azotaba las extremidades del conejo con un poco de cordón de cuero y se lo colgaba al hombro. _"¿Por qué no cuando es la verdad?"_

**-Hay sed de sangre y agresión descarada en este mundo en exceso. No te burles de la compasión, porque hay muy poco de ella**

Yugi respiró hondo, tratando de desacelerar su corazón, y no respondió.

Set hizo un gesto hacia un sendero inclinado, que Yugi ahora podía ver que había sido usado en una de las paredes del cañón.

-Vamos- dijo -Echemos un vistazo antes de regresar-

El ascenso hizo que las piernas de Yugi se encogieran y su túnica se empapó rápidamente por el sudor que fluía libremente. Salieron a la cima del acantilado, Yugi parpadeó ante la repentina y cegadora luz del sol. Set ya estaba sombreando sus ojos, mirando a través del páramo y el desierto. Soltó un sonido bajo y burlón.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi, resoplando e intentando no doblarse para recuperar el aliento.

-Nada- dijo Set -O no nada. La tierra es más seca de lo que debería ser, las inundaciones son la mitad de lo que eran en años pasados. Los granjeros se han apretado el cinturón, pero...- Su boca se adelgazó -Sin más agua, sin una inundación adecuada, no pueden persistir indefinidamente-

Un recuerdo tiró de Yugi, arrodillado en la tierra al lado de su abuelo, escuchando a medias las zumbadoras sobre inundaciones cíclicas y registros de polen. La constatación de que estaba dando testimonio de un aumento planetario que sacudiría los cimientos de la historia del hombre lo sacudió y lo dejó mirando sin palabras al vacío. De nuevo, ese sentimiento, de insignificancia imposible, ese extraño cóctel de terror de lo conocido y lo desconocido.

-¿Qué puedes hacer?- dijo al fin con impotencia

Set lo miró -¿Hacer?- dijo secamente -No hay nada que hacer. Ya no soy faraón. E incluso si lo fuera, ya no…-Se giró, mirando fijamente el paisaje -No. No hay nada más que hacer que rezar, y esperar que los dioses encuentren un poco de misericordia dentro de ellos mismo-

El parecía poco convencido de que esta perspectiva produciría resultados fructíferos.

Yugi inclinó la cabeza y estudió la daga en sus manos -No pareces del tipo que deja las cosas a los dioses- dijo en voz baja.

Set resopló -Bueno, no te equivocas. Pero como la mayoría de las herramientas que podría utilizar para desafiar el poder de los dioses se han perdido, debo adaptarme-

-¿Herramientas como qué?-

Set suspiró, luciendo exhausto y arrepentido -Como dije- dijo -Sirvientes ka. Les cuesta al lanzador, pero con ellos puedes curar heridas, subyugar a tus enemigos e incluso cambiar el paisaje en sí. Trae nubes, viento, lluvia-

-Un demonio de tormentas y caos- dijo Yugi, medio para sí mismo.

Set se echó a reír en breve -Hablas como si hubieras visto uno-

Yugi sonrió amargamente -Sólo en imágenes-

Por impulso, buscó en el bolsillo de su manga, hojeando su maso. Saco la tarjeta, se la tendió a Set -El cráneo convocado. Un demonio nacido de un rayo. Te dije que en mi mundo simplemente existen como obras de arte-

Set no extendió la mano para tomar la tarjeta. Lo miraba atónito, con una expresión de incredulidad congelada en sus rasgos. Abrió la boca, tragó saliva y habló tan calladamente como en el callejón.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- él pregunto

Los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Yugi se erizaron –Um- dijo -Bueno, para ser honesto, lo compré-

Set lo miró bruscamente, luego extendió la mano y le quitó la tarjeta con cuidado, como si pudiera morderla. Pasó los dedos por la superficie, le dio la vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados en la contemplación.

-Esto- dijo -es el trabajo de la Magia de las Sombras-

Yugi lo miró fijamente -Quiero decir, ¿estás seguro? No lo obtuve de ninguna parte inusual. Están impresos en mi mundo, producidos en masa-

-Masa…- Set frunció el ceño -¿Puedes hacer más de estos?-

-Bueno, sí- el corazón de Yugi se hundió cuando trató de pensar en una forma de escapar de esta conversación sin tener que tratar de explicar cientos de años de industrialización a un hombre que no entendería más de la mitad del vocabulario que tendría que usar -Pero no es importante. Ellos son simplemente, bueno, quiero decir que no están...- tanteo porque no podía decir que no estaban vivos, precisamente. No cuando había sentido un calor extraño desde el día en que puso una mano sobre los Ojos Azules de su abuelo cuando era un niño pequeño y curioso -Um, quiero decir que no son mágicos exactamente. No hacen nada específico. No como de lo que estás hablando-

Set lo miró por varios momentos, digiriendo esto -Entonces, lo qué estás diciendo- dijo lentamente -es que no hay nadie en tu mundo capaz de comandarlos-

-Uh- un recuerdo visceral borroso de Pegaso mirándolo desde el otro lado de la arena, el destello de ese ojo dorado y falso. -¿No lo creo?-

Set asintió con la cabeza. Se inclinó y dejó su arco en el suelo junto a él. Enderezándose, rebuscó en la cintura de su shendyt, descubriendo esa extraña vara que Yugi lo había visto llevar. Ajustó su agarre y miró la tarjeta.

Al principio, Yugi realmente pensó que estaba fuera de sí, pero luego algo brillante surgió alrededor de ese bulto y con forma de ojo en el bastón, como la luz que brilla en un espejo. El viento barrió el acantilado y la piel de Yugi se estremeció de manera alarmante, zumbando con agudas punzadas de estática.

-Uh- dijo, balanceándose de un pie a otro -Set…-

El trueno partió el aire.

Yugi saltó un pie del suelo. Nubes oscuras se estaban materializando sobre ellos, elevando rascacielos, formándose y arremolinándose en el aire vacío como aceite oscuro burbujeando desde un desagüe del piso. Serpientes de relámpagos se arrastraron sobre el creciente vórtice. Y Yugi pudo ver una cara alargada y diabólica que se formaba entre las nubes, cuernos enormes y rizados, patas fuertemente arañadas que separaban la tormenta.

_"__Mierda__. Mierda, eso es un monstruo real. Ese es mi monstruo. El de la tarjeta. Dios mío, me voy a desmayar" _

El trueno estalló.

La lluvia, torrentes de la lluvia, cayó sobre ellos, empapando la ropa y el cabello en un instante. Fueron lluvias torrenciales, lluvias monzónicas, gotas gruesas que golpearon la cabeza de Yugi a través de la tela como si le estuvieran arrojando piedras pequeñas. Detrás de él, escuchó un rugido y se dio cuenta vertiginosamente de que la repentina lluvia estaba inundando el cañón debajo de ellos, un torrente de aguas bravas. Arriba, el monstruo grito, ensordecedor.

Set tiene el bastón en alto, sus ojos brillantes y triunfantes.

-¿Lo ves ahora, Yugi de otro mundo?- gritó, sus palabras casi perdidas en el aullido de la tormenta -Esto es magia-

.

* * *

nota de zuzeca:

Nota de investigación porque soy un gran nerd y la cantidad de investigación que hice es francamente absurda: indican que Egipto experimentó sequías e incendios masivos en la época de Ramsés II y aparentemente, tuvieron un método sistemático de planificación para combatirlos


	14. Chapter 14

Era indescriptible, sentir el impulso de la magia desatada, el impulso bajo su piel, el reflejo de la fría inteligencia del demonio en el fondo de su mente. Estaba vivo, eléctrico, la embriagadora sensación de dominio latía a través de él. Set cerró los ojos contra el aguacero, dejó que las gotas le golpearan la cara, enfriando la piel sobrecalentada y enjuagando el polvo del día.

Los abrió, se giró para mirar a Yugi una vez más, y sintió una sacudida de sorpresa.

Yugi estaba de pie, mirando hacia la tormenta, con la fascinación escrita en su rostro, que parecía... distorsionada de alguna manera. Las características y la expresión sutilmente equivocadas.

Es Yugi, pero no es Yugi.

Set sintió que algo alrededor de su corazón se apretaba.

"_Primo"_ pensó, y sintió que el nombre saltaba por la superficie de sus pensamientos, flotando fuera de su alcance antes de escapar por completo.

La sombra de su primo giro la cara de Yugi en su dirección, una sonrisa familiar jugando en sus labios.

-Asombroso- dijo, levantando las manos, girando la palma hacia arriba, viendo arroyos de agua saliendo de sus dedos -¿Podría hacer esto?-

Por un momento Set no pudo respirar; él conocía esa voz, ligeramente distorsionada pero devastadora en su familiaridad.

Set trago saliva, su garganta repentinamente apretada -Tu me enseñaste cómo hacer esto-

Esa aguda mirada se dirigió hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Y entonces Yugi le estaba parpadeando, con una expresión gentil y que estaba un poco confundido. Set frenó al demonio, observó al monstruo disiparse y las nubes remanentes comenzaron a dispersarse. La lluvia paró. Dudó y le devolvió el trozo de material rígido a Yugi.

Permanecieron en silencio en la arenisca mojada, los dedos de Yugi jugando con el mango de la daga, hasta que Set finalmente se controló y le indicó que comenzara el descenso.

Isis los recibió en el camino, a las afueras de la ciudad, con el borde de la falda cubierto de barro y con una expresión de preocupación. La magia tan cerca debajo de su piel, Set podía sentir el zumbido del collar en su garganta. Se dio cuenta con emoción de que las lluvias habían llegado hasta la orilla lejana.

-¿Qué pasó?- Isis pregunto -¿Hubo un ataque, el ladrón? Creí haber visto...-

Set la detuvo -Sin ataque. Simplemente una demostración. Regresemos antes de que alguien más venga a investigar. Lo discutiremos en casa-

Ella los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se giró y se dirigió hacia donde había venido. Su vestido esta empapado y se aferraba a las curvas de sus caderas, y Set sintió una breve e inesperada agitación de emoción.

De regreso en la casa, el se detuvo en la esquina mientras Siamun servía cerveza y conejo asado, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Isis le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva cuando finalmente dio un paso adelante para aceptar su parte, pero él solo negó con la cabeza y esperó que ella captara la indirecta.

Yugi parecía agotado y callado, tal vez procesando todo lo que había sucedido. Set quería preguntarle si tenía otros... ¿rollos, tabletas? No se sentían como ningún material con el que estuviera familiarizado.

Fue Siamun quien hizo la pregunta por él. Una vez que se limpiaron los platos, el anciano detuvo a Yugi por el hombro antes de que el joven somnoliento pudiera levantarse de su asiento, pero fue en dirección a Set que miró.

-Entonces- dijo Siamun, tono engañosamente agradable -¿Hablamos de ese clima más inusual de hoy?-

Yugi miró a Set con incertidumbre, y Set suspiró.

-Muéstrales- dijo.

Yugi tomó su bolsillo y vaciló.

-¿Todos ellos?- dijo, y Set sintió un salto de anticipación. Había estado en lo cierto.

-Sí- dijo imprudentemente, tratando de ocultar que no había sabido hasta ese momento -Todos ellos. Y el...- Hizo un gesto hacia su garganta.

Yugi tragó saliva, parecía cazado, pero sacó lo que parecía un pequeño bloque, que resultó estar hecho de muchas hojas como la que le había entregado a Set. Los desplegó y los colocó sobre la mesa, volteando al demonio de la tormenta hacia arriba para mostrarlo claramente. Luego se aflojó la bata y expuso el puzzle que colgaba de su cuello.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Set escuchó el aliento de Isis.

Siamun los miró boquiabierto, sus ojos pasaron de las tabletas de papel al puzzle ensamblado. Las manos de Yugi se retorcieron en el dobladillo de su bata.

Fue Isis quien habló primero.

-¿Y funcionan?- ella pregunto -Sin retroceso, no... ¿Inestabilidad?-

Set sacudió la cabeza -Viste un poco por ti misma, creo. No es diferente a las tabletas, excepto por la portabilidad-

-¿tu hiciste esto?- pregunto Siamun, inclinándose sobre la mesa, con el ceño fruncido.

Yugi sacudió la cabeza -Es una empresa... un hombre, supongo, en mi mundo-

-¿Un hombre?- dijo Siamun, pareciendo sospechoso -un mago, quieres decir-

Yugi abrió la boca y la cerró. Parecía estar pensando.

-Estos- dijo después de un largo silencio -Fueron hechos por un... escriba que los copió de otro escriba, y así sucesivamente. Pero los originales fueron hechos por un hombre. Un... hombre muy extraño, pero no sé si era un mago-

-¿Alguna vez lo conociste?- pregunto Set.

Yugi asintió con la cabeza -Sólo una vez. Lo vencí en un duelo. Apenas, él era... realmente fuerte-

-¿Nada inusual en él?- pregunto Isis - ¿habia algo extraño en su persona? ¿Tatuajes o ropa extraña?-

La mirada de Yugi se deslizó hacia Set –algo asi- dijo-Tenía un ojo de metal. Oro-

Set se puso rígido y oyó a Isis maldecir por lo bajo.

Siamun los miró a ambos y se volvió hacia Yugi -Eso lo habría hecho- dijo, sin amabilidad -Entonces un hombre en tu mundo aprendió a manejar la Magia de las Sombras. Invocarlos, como lo hacíamos nosotros, puentes para que el monstruo-ka pase a nuestro mundo-

Yugi frunció el ceño -Pero eso... no tiene mucho sentido. Un hombre de negocios se apodera de un objeto místico que le permite convocar monstruos y lo usa para... ¿qué? ¿Hacer un juego para niños?-

Set tuvo que admitir que sonaba un poco descabellado. Pero aún así... -Hay pocas dudas de que lo que viste fue el Ojo- dijo. -Se perdió hace algún tiempo, él y el Anillo, ninguno de nosotros puede rastrearlo. No está fuera del alcance de la posibilidad de que haya sido llevado a otro mundo. Quizás este mago tenía otro propósito para eso-

_"O"_ pensó sombríamente "_El ojo tenía otro propósito para el hombre" _

Yugi se quedó boquiabierto -Entonces- su mano bajo para tocar el puzzle -Cuando hablabas de "objetos de gran poder", ¿te referías a esto? ¿Y a ese ojo?-

-Siete en total- dijo Isis. Ella tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, un gesto rápido y nervioso -Cada uno con sus propios regalos únicos-

Siamun resopló -Regalos comprados en sangre-

-Como son todas las cosas de valor- dijo Set.

-El poder de doblegar a los hombres a su voluntad- dijo Isis suavemente, como si ellos no la hubieran interrumpido -Para mirar dentro de los corazones y de las mentes-

-¿Mirar dentro de las mentes?- dijo Yugi -¿Te refieres a leer tus pensamientos? ¿Ver a través de tus ojos?-

-Indudablemente- dijo Isis

La frente de Yugi se arrugó -El hombre- dijo -el mago. Cuando nos enfrentamos, fue como si pudiera predecir mi estrategia. Como si supiera todos los monstruos que convocaría antes de que pudiera convocarlos-

Set levantó una ceja, impresionado a pesar suyo -¿Y aun así lo derrotaste?-

Yug parecía avergonzado -Yo... uh, yo... sí- Él se apoyó en la mesa. -Simplemente no me preguntes cómo-

Set se cruzó de brazos, reflexionando sobre la nueva información. No era impensable que los Artículos extendieran su alcance más allá de los límites del tiempo y el espacio, pero sí creó algunas posibilidades incómodas. Por un momento el frío de la sensación de pequeñez, de ser atrapado en las cuerdas y poleas de vastas labores que apenas podía comprender, lo envolvió. Recordó esa monstruosa inminente, los dientes más largos que un hombre alto, los ojos rojos como el sol poniente, ardiendo como carbones en un vacío negro e interminable, y ese odio terrible y asfixiante, y el se estremeció.

-Aun asi- dijo, recobrándose -Esto cambia la naturaleza del juego. Si nuestro enemigo realmente ha deslizado sus lazos, es posible que no estemos sin armas para combatirlo -miró a Yugi -quizás si eres un emisario después de todo-

Yugi miró hacia abajo, jugueteando con los bordes de su bata -¿Y esto?- dijo, evitando la implicación. Ahuecó el puzzle en su palma -¿Qué hace éste?-

-Una herramienta de juicio- dijo Isis -Permitir que el faraón lea el corazón de criminales y suplicantes por igual. Para dar recompensa y repartir castigo-

-Fue una herramienta de juicio- dijo Set -Ahora, es una prisión. Para monstruo y hombre-

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron -Entonces... ¿hay alguien, algo, además de él?-

La cabeza de Isis giró en dirección a Set y él la miró a los ojos, levantando una mano para calmarla -El demonio de la sombra del que hablamos. Nuestro faraón usó su propia alma como sacrificio vinculante. Presumiblemente, ambos todavía están contenidos dentro del puzzle-

Las cejas de Yugi se arrugaron -Pero si él era tu rey, ¿por qué dijiste que nadie sabe su nombre?-

-Magia- dijo Siamun fuertemente -un nombre sagrado, la llave de una cerradura. Se maldijo a sí mismo fuera de la existencia, fuera de la historia, renunció a su derecho a la otra vida, todo para protegernos-

-Pero seguramente debe haber una copia física...-

-Todo destruido- dijo Set, brevemente -Al menos logré una cosa como faraón. En cuanto al recuerdo...- se encogió de hombros -se fue, como el polvo en el viento-

Los hombros de Yugi se desplomaron. El silencio descendió sobre la habitación.

-Él tampoco lo sabe- dijo Yugi al fin -pensó que era un genio, un monstruo- acerco el colgante más a su cuerpo, casi un gesto protector -Ni siquiera sabe cómo se ve. Cuando no está... en mí, supongo, solo hay una sombra. Dos ojos brillantes-

Set no pudo evitar estremecerse. La idea de ser cortado de la existencia, borrado de la cara, la forma y el yo, hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera. Y su primo lo había hecho voluntariamente.

-¿En ti?- pregunto Isis.

Yugi se sonrojó -Quiero decir, yo, él puede- agitó las manos en un gesto infructuoso -el puede estar en mi cuerpo, supongo. No sé cómo lo hace, ni por qué. Solo es a veces- Miro a Siamun y luego puso una mirada culpable -le ganó a ese tipo de los dados. El que…-

-Ah- dijo Siamun. Soltó un pequeño resoplido -Bueno, ahora lo entiendo. Era el peor contra quien jugar. La suerte de Horus es-

Isis parecía intrigada -¿Puedes llamarlo? ¿Pedirle que salga?-

-Más tarde- dijo Set -Ha sido un día largo para todos-

Yugi se frotó la cara aún magullada, completamente agotada. Siamun vaciló, luego se enderezó, se levantó y se acercó para agarrar a Yugi por los hombros.

-Gracias- dijo, con absoluta sinceridad y los ojos de Yugi se abrieron con sorpresa -Lo que sea que ocurra, todo esto, gracias por compartir tu alma y tu ser con él. Ninguno de nosotros... bueno, el estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo impensable- Los ojos de Siamun se arrugaron en una sonrisa -He visto muchas almas en mi tiempo. Aceptarlo así, darle un respiro, es un acto de hospitalidad y generosidad. Así que gracias, en nombre de un faraón que no se conoce como para hacerlo-

Soltó uno de los hombros de Yugi y limpio su nariz –Ahora- dijo, con los ojos brillantes –es hora de dormir-

Set rondaba la cabaña mientras Yugi recogía las tabletas y les daba las buenas noches. Los últimos rayos sangrientos del sol habían rayado el horizonte, y él se demoró en la puerta mientras Siamun extendía la ropa de cama e Isis apagaba el fuego.

Dedos delgados y ásperos de lino se deslizaron a lo largo de su antebrazo, levantando rastros chispeantes debajo de su piel, y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de dejar que la magia brotara de nuevo. La tensión cantó en él y él se volvió, su cabello, todavía levemente oloroso a perfume barato, rozándose contra su rostro, ocultando su boca de la vista.

En voz baja, el le habló al oído -Encuéntrame afuera cuando esté completamente oscuro-

Ella no respondió, pero le apretó el antebrazo.

Más fuerte, el dijo -Voy a dar un paseo-

Afuera, el se paseó, distraído, contando las estrellas a medida que emergían. Quería llamar al demonio, montar la tormenta una vez más. Quería pelear, atacar, desgarrar. Quería sentir el pulso de poder en él una vez más. Él quería...

Un eco de memoria, el rugido de un dragón.

Una sombra a la luz de la luna. Se giró y la atrapó, curvas cálidas bajo algodón áspero. Él la atrajo hacia él y ella presionó su rostro y su frente contra los suyos, la respiración se mezcló, los dedos le tocaron la espalda desnuda. Tropezaron, mareados, abrumados, encontraron estabilidad contra la pared del cobertizo de almacenamiento. Sus manos estaban sobre él, aire nocturno sobre carne dura. Le subió el vestido y la encontró desnuda debajo.

Sus uñas mordieron su carne y él se lanzó hacia ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Nota de Zuzeca:

Atención, este es el capítulo más NSFW. No es terriblemente NSFW y es solo el comienzo, pero para tu información

NSFW es un slang de internet bastante viejo que significa Not Safe For Work (No seguro para el trabajo) que se usaba principalmente en foros de discusión, páginas web y blogs de habla-inglesa para marcar los enlaces a páginas con contenido sexualmente explícito o que incluye lenguaje con insultos

* * *

Yugi dormía, el sueño medio soñado de agotamiento emocional y demasiado sol. Las imágenes flotaron en su mente, ondulando, distorsionándose antes de estallar como burbujas, monstruos moviéndose en el vacío, sombras y llamas, sangre fresca sobre oro brillante.

Se despertó en la oscuridad, triste, preguntándose si había dormido doce minutos o doce horas. Consciente de que algo había interrumpido su descanso, su cerebro confundido luchaba por identificar qué era.

Un ruido, suave, alto y humano, tirando de algo profundo y familiar en el fondo de su memoria.

El año pasado, Jounouchi se había presentado en la escuela con una cinta VHS sin etiqueta y con una expresión descarada. Había deslizado el cacete en la mochila de Yugi con un guiño y le hizo prometer que solo la vería solo.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Yugi había esperado durante días antes de atreverse a intentar algo, horas después de que la familia se habia acostado, escuchando cualquier indicio de que su madre o su abuelo se movieran. Luego se arrastró fuera de la cama, dejando las luces apagadas, y bajó las escaleras silenciosamente hacia la televisión y la videograbadora. Introdujo la cinta, manteniendo el volumen una marca arriba casi mudo y protagonizó la fascinación.

Fue breve, y muy censurado, borros impresionistas de tonos de piel que se movían en tándem sugerente. Pero no habían censurado el audio. Se arrodilló allí sobre la alfombra, temblando, congelado, pero con las orejas afinadas cuando la actriz jadeaba y gemía, con la voz debilitada por ruidos húmedos y estridentes. Lo había visto hasta el final, quitó la cinta, levantó el volumen con precaución hasta donde había estado y apagó la estática del videocasetera. Había caminado silenciosamente hasta su habitación. Había encontrado un puñado de pañuelos y se metió debajo de su edredón, con el pañuelo en su boca mientras se obligaba a venir una y otra vez, con los oídos resonando con el recuerdo.

Yugi no podía respirar. Le ardían las orejas, vergonzosamente punzantes, los gemidos de éxtasis de una mujer. Un gemido, débil, desesperado y masculino, dividió el aire, y la respiración de la mujer aumentó en velocidad.

Eso fue una locura, no estaba bien, fue vergonzoso. No se trataba de un par de actores sin rostro, el sabía quién era, quién tenía que ser. Él no era parte de esto, no tenía derecho.

Pero esta excitado, por primera vez desde que había llegado aquí, después del dolor, el miedo, el agotamiento y el estrés interminable, y que dios lo ayude.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y metió la mano debajo de su shendyt.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada, respirando con dificultad por la nariz, tratando de fingir que estaba en otra parte, frente al televisor, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, concentrándose solo en el ritmo, en lo bien que se sentía. Estaba llegando, solo un poco más. Sus ojos se abrieron, el puño apretó con fuerza.

El se congeló.

La sombra estaba en la pared, oscuridad sobre oscuridad, ojos brillantes que lo miran.

La garganta de Yugi se cerró y lo miró, estúpidamente, con la mano quieta sobre sí mismo, sin palabras, sin pensamientos.

La sombra se agitó, los bordes se ondularon, y sintió un hilo de curiosidad, y debajo de eso, casi oculto, un empujón tímido y alentador.

La sombra podía sentir lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta, mareado. Estaba compartiendo su toque, la retroalimentación de su placer. El pensamiento envió un extraño escalofrío de emoción a través de él, un nudo cálido y pesado en su vientre.

Por un momento se tambaleó en un punto de apoyo, equilibrado entre la mortificación y el deseo. Pero luego ajustó su agarre y continuó, esta vez más despacio, provocando. Ya no está tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible, sino ofreciéndose, dando la bienvenida.

Los ojos brillantes se abrieron y sintió una explosión de comentarios positivos. Mantuvo la mirada fija y continuó. La sombra se retorció.

Sintió cosquillas en la muñeca y miró hacia abajo para ver zarcillos de sombras que se enrollaban alrededor de su mano, allí y no allí, igualando su ritmo, acariciando partes de él que sus dedos no alcanzaron. La sombra se deslizó parcialmente de la pared, extendiéndose sobre él, física y mentalmente.

Una leve oleada de memoria, eco de una historia antigua: _tuve unión con mi mano y abracé mi sombra en un abrazo de amor... _

Un pico de placer sorprendido de la sombra y una cuerda apretada alrededor de las entrañas de Yugi. El empujó, mentalmente, incitando...

Era una sobrecarga sensorial, la impresión extranjera de otro cuerpo presionando contra el suyo mientras el derramaba en su mano, sobre todo, sobre ellos. Le pareció sentir el aliento caliente en el cuello, los dedos desesperados se aferraban. Rodó, acariciando la ropa de cama, moviendo las caderas como si pudiera esconder la sombra debajo de él. Una explosión de color y sensación estalló en su cerebro, sintió la sombra arquearse, el eco de un gemido.

Y luego se acabó. Se quedó quieto, jadeando, con la cabeza y las orejas zumbando débilmente. La oscuridad tiró de los bordes de su visión y se hundió en el sueño.

Una luz amarilla y mantecosa lo envolvía, la cómoda cuna de un colchón moderno. Había un peso sobre él, descansando contra su pecho, entre sus piernas.

Yugi enredó sus dedos en el cabello del hombre, sintió el sudor en su cuero cabelludo -Dijeron que eras un rey- dijo

El hombre no respondió.

-Pero más que eso- dijo Yugi -Un amigo, un pariente, un hombre bueno y noble-

-No tan noble- dijo el hombre, con la voz saturada de amargura -Si fui un rey, no tengo conocimiento de qué tipo. Pero en mi interior sé que sucedió algo horrible, y no pude hacer nada para cambiarlo-

Yugi lo consideró -Quizás- dijo al fin -Pero a menudo estamos sujetos a fuerzas más allá de nuestro control. El abuelo solía decir que todo lo que podemos hacer es trabajar con lo que se nos da y sanar las heridas que podamos-

El hombre gruñó -¿Y qué significado debo encontrar en eso? ¿Que no soy un demonio, simplemente un hombre muerto? ¿Ese destino tiene algún propósito para mí y por eso habito esta vida media usándote como una capa de carne?-

Yugi se estremeció, pero abrazó al hombre con más fuerza. -Si es necesario- dijo -Y en cuanto al significado, no sé más que tú. Las cosas tienen una forma de revelarse, eventualmente. Depende de nosotros estar preparados-

-Ese hombre habló de un demonio de sombra- dijo el hombre al fin -A veces...- tragó saliva -a veces en la oscuridad, escucho algo. O sentirlo tal vez. Una presencia vasta, antigua y odiosa. Y me ve. No como un hombre que ve a un hombre, sino como un hombre que ve un insecto. Algo insignificante para ser aplastado bajo el talón-

Yugi se estremeció. Por un momento sintió una presión, una conciencia aplastante, como la mano fuerte de un tifón golpeando las paredes, rodeando la habitación que las envolvió. Se puso rígido contra él, imaginando una caja fuerte, la caja de seguridad en la parte trasera de la tienda de su abuelo, y sintió que retrocedía, aunque apenas.

Yugi suspiró.

-No es tan insignificante- dijo -O el demonio no estaría allí en primer lugar-

Los vívidos ojos del hombre se redondearon de asombro e impulso, Yugi lo besó, sintió que se derretía con un sonido suave y sobresaltado. Retrocedió después de un largo momento, jadeando.

-Te ayudaré- dijo –te ayudare a descubrir por qué estás aquí, ayudarte a... lidiar con el demonio- el cuadró los hombros –a detenerlo, o descubrir cómo matarlo si es necesario-

La expresión del hombre se suavizó, la curva de su boca un poco triste -Eso significa mucho, pero me temo que estás haciendo la pregunta equivocada-

-¿Pregunta?-

-No "¿cómo matarlo?"- dijo el hombre, su mirada distante -pero más bien, ¿se puede matarlo?-

* * *

Yugi se despertó por segunda vez con el calor del desierto y una sensación persistente y soporífera que solía asociar con el viaje anual de su madre y su abuelo a Osaka para el show de vendedores. Miró hacia el techo y trató de juntar su cerebro.

Había... algo anoche. Con un chico. Un chico hecho de sombras, cargado de un montón de circunstancias mágicas atenuantes, pero aun así es un chico.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. Sabía, en un sentido vago, que algunos chicos... hacían cosas entre ellos. Pero no era algo de lo que alguien hablara realmente. Recordó haber visto algún tipo de informe sobre las noticias, una organización de personas así había demandado a la ciudad de Tokio por el uso de un edificio público de algún tipo, pero ni su madre ni su abuelo lo habían comentado.

Las personas "como ellos". ¿Eso significaba que él era "así"?

En un esfuerzo por evitar considerar este inquietante pensamiento demasiado profundamente, comenzó a doblar su ropa de cama y dejarla a un lado para despejar un espacio en el piso. Fue entonces cuando notó algo.

O más bien, la ausencia de algo. Sabía, vagamente, que se había dormido sin limpiarse la noche anterior, pero cuando levantó tentativamente su shendyt y se examinó, no encontró rastro de ninguno de los... restos habituales.

¿Había sido todo un sueño? Incluso con sueños, se había despertado más de una vez con los muslos pegajosos. Y cuando dio un ligero empujoncito en la dirección de la sombra, sintió un estallido de sueño, satisfacción sexual.

Desconcertado pero no dispuesto a mirar a un caballo de regalo en la boca, guardó su ropa de cama y sacó la cabeza del cobertizo. El patio parecía desierto, así que salió corriendo, encontró un poco de vegetación cercana y orinó, antes de desnudarse y ponerse en cuclillas junto al canal para limpiar el sudor de su piel con un trapo que había quitado de las diversas cestas y escombros en el cobertizo, que había estado usando como toalla.

Se estaba limpiando el polvo de la cara cuando oyó que se abría la puerta y levantó la vista para ver a Set salir de la casa, el brillo de su cabeza calva se humedecía por el oscuro mechón de pelo que crecía. No miró a Yugi, sino que simplemente se encorvó hacia un arbusto esquelético cercano y subió su shendyt.

Yugi comenzó a apartar rápidamente la mirada, pero se congeló cuando el destello rojo le llamó la atención. El charco de orina en la base del arbusto se arremolinó con sangre, mezclándose rápidamente y desapareciendo contra la tierra oscura.

_"Oh dios mío" _

Set tosió y Yugi apartó los ojos con el corazón palpitante, una leve enfermedad floreciendo en sus entrañas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Set -¿Nunca has visto antes el tuyo?-

-Yo, yo no hago eso- dijo Yugi apresuradamente, recordando la extraña y ronca conferencia de su abuelo sobre cómo este síntoma particular de una enfermedad común se había convertido en un símbolo cultural de la virilidad -sangrar así, quiero decir-

_Todavía no lo haces._

Set gruñido -Entonces todavía eres un niño. No importa, dale tiempo-

-Sí- dijo Yugi, aturdido, incapaz de corregirlo, incapaz de explicarle, tratando de no pensar demasiado en el concepto vertiginoso de mortalidad. Que, fueran o no consumidos por un demonio, Set moriría, Siamun moriría, Isis moriría, todo polvo mucho antes de que Yugi entrara al mundo. Y que si no encontraba el camino a casa, Yugi moriría, meando o tosiendo sangre en las arenas implacables de una tierra extranjera.

Despertado por el oscuro giro de sus pensamientos, el hombre sombra se retorció en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Set se sacudió y bajó su shendyt, su expresión indiferente.

-Vamos- dijo -hay trabajo por hacer-

Yugi asintió, se sacó el trapo y se levantó para seguirlo.

* * *

Caminar por las calles de la ciudad siguiendo los pasos de los tres era de alguna manera más estresante que haber deambulado solo por el mercado. Llamaron la atención por una mirada sutil pero frecuente que hizo que Yugi se preguntara qué tan bien ocultan su historia como sirvientes del faraón. Ciertamente no ayuda que Set camine como si fuera la persona más importante que existiera, ya sea que llevara o no un shandyt de algodón en mal estado y la cabeza afeitada.

Set e Isis se adelantaron, con las cabezas cerca mientras murmuraban inaudibles el uno al otro. Siamun estaba un puesto abajo, escaneando las mercancías de un alfarero.

-¿Quiere que lea su fortuna, señor?- pregunto una pequeña voz desde algún lugar cerca de su cadera.

Yugi comenzó, mirando hacia abajo y medio girando en su lugar. El niño saltó hacia atrás, con su pequeño saco abocinándose a su alrededor y extendió la mano para tirar ansiosamente de la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

Yugi parpadeó estúpidamente al niño. Era tal vez la mitad de alto que Yugi, no podía tener más de 7 años, sus piernas esqueléticas cubiertas de polvo del desierto y su rostro ensombrecido por el sol abrasador sobre ellos. Las manos del niño sucias por la suciedad, retorció el borde de su abrigo.

-¿Señor?- Había una ventaja en la palabra, como si el niño se estuviera preparando para huir. Algo doloroso se retorció en las entrañas de Yugi y se pateó.

En cuclillas, sacó la moneda que había guardado de la debacle con el juego de dados y se la ofreció al niño.

-No es necesario- dijo suavemente -Te ves hambriento -Tómelo si lo necesitas-

El niño le arrebató la moneda y retrocedió un paso, la moneda desapareció en algún lugar entre los pliegues de su ropa. Pero luego dudó, los pies descalsos se meneaban en la tierra, como si pensara para sí mismo.

-¿Seguro que no quiere que le lea su fortuna, señor?- El niño parecía casi avergonzado -soy bastante bueno en eso. No todos son oficiales con las aves y la sangre como lo hacen en los templos, pero puedo leer castings, piedras y dados y cosas por el estilo-

Yugi hizo una pausa -Claro, está bien. Pasemos por aquí-

Ellos se deslizaron entre un par de puestos, fueron a la boca de un callejón y se agacharon en el polvo. El niño sacó un puñado de lo que parecía basura, dos pequeños palos de madera pintados en varios colores, un par de conchas diminutas de algún tipo de caracol de mar que Yugi no reconoció, un diente de tiburón y cinco dados de hueso tallados, similares a los que Yugi tiene en el bolsillo.

Sosteniendo uno de los palos como un pincel de caligrafía, el niño dibujó un círculo torcido en el polvo, dividiéndolo en cinco quintiles con golpes cortos y afilados. Guardó los palos y las conchas y mostró los dados en su palma. Estos también fueron esbozados con diseños, y Yuugi vislumbró una pierna, los contornos familiares del buitre y codorniz, una cigüeña y las ondulantes y onduladas bobinas de una serpiente.

-Un quintil es para el Yo- dijo el niño, las palabras sonando bien practicadas. -Uno para amigos, uno para los enemigos, uno para el pasado, uno para el futuro-

Lanzó los dados y los atrapó, antes de dispersarlos por el círculo. Rodaron y rebotaron, deslizándose hasta detenerse en el polvo. Yugi se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad.

-Dos, el buitre representa carroñeros en la casa de amigos- entonó el niño -Tres, la cigüeña en la casa del futuro, necesitarás tres veces la sabiduría de uno para sobrevivir lo que traerá el futuro-

El estómago de Yugi se retorció de nervios, pero se mantuvo en silencio por cortesía.

-Cuatro, el pollito representa debilidad en la casa del pasado- dijo el niño. Levantó la vista hacia Yugi por debajo del borde de su capucha y Yugi creyó ver un mechón de pelo blanco que intentaba escapar.

_"¿Blanco? Eso es raro, todos los que me e encontrado aquí tienen el pelo oscuro"_

-Y uno- dijo el niño. -La serpiente en la casa de los enemigos, que se eleva desde abajo, sin ser vista a simple vista, para golpear el pie incauto- Indicó los dos últimos dados, agrupados muy juntos.

El pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Yugi se erizo. Abrió la boca y el dolor explotó contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Se tambaleó, su cara casi se golpea en el círculo, las estrellas rompieron en su visión. Unas manos ásperas lo agarraron y él se agitó, retorciéndose mientras le rasgaban la bata. Alguien agarró la correa de cuero alrededor de su cuello y jalo.

Y de repente Yugi se estaba muriendo, ahogándose y gritando silenciosamente mientras jadeaba en vano por aire. Su visión se ennegreció, una nebulosa de luces y sombras mientras luchaba y peleaba y _"no, no, no" _

Entonces alguien le arrancó el Rompecabezas de la garganta y Yugi ni siquiera pudo procesar por qué esto era _malo_, _mal, mal, muy malo_ porque había aire, dios bendijo el aire y lo chupó como si un hombre que se muriera de sed se riegue. Fue arrojado a la tierra y escuchó el ruido sordo de pies que huían, su cerebro sin oxígeno incapaz de enfocarse, su visión borrosa.

De alguna manera terminó de pie, tambaleándose hacia la boca del callejón.

-¡Set!- grito, alocadamente, una llamada desesperada e irreflexiva -¡Set!-

Las manos sobre él otra vez, no gentil pero no áspero, y lloró, los ojos borrosos con lágrimas involuntarias y agonizantes. Set lo estabilizó, Isis y Siamun se apiñaron, protegiéndolos de la calle.

-¿Qué pasó?- Set exigió en un áspero susurro.

-Un niño- exclamó Yugi -Un pequeño chico. Tenía un...- gimió y por poco se evitó el vómito -Tomó el…-

Para su sorpresa, fue Isis quien juró, cruelmente, sucia y absolutamente poco femenina -¿Por dónde?- ella pregunto.

Yugi señaló, temblando y se encontró de pie cuando Set e Isis lo arrastraron por el callejón, Siamun se apresuró a seguirlos.

* * *

alfarero: Persona que tiene por oficio hacer recipientes y otros objetos de barro.

nota de Zuzeca:

Una nota algo asquerosa porque mi beta indicaba que esto no estaba claro. La infección por Schistosoma haematobium (trematodos de sangre en la orina o bilharzia, como se refería al abuelo de Yuugi) fue increíblemente común en el antiguo Egipto, hasta el punto de que uno de los síntomas (sangre en la orina) se consideraba realmente un tipo de menstruación y un trastorno cultural, parte de crecer. A esto se refiere Set cuando dice que Yugi todavía no es un hombre.

Además, si alguien tenía curiosidad sobre el contexto, Yuugi se refiere al incidente de Fuchū Youth House de 1990, que fue un punto de inflexión para los derechos LGBT en Japón.

También sí, de hecho utilicé un pasaje acerca de que Atum lo hizo con su sombra aquí como el horrible nerd que soy. |D


	16. Chapter 16

Las calles de la ciudad eran un laberinto, y mientras Set e Isis eran como sabuesos en su persistencia, pronto todos tuvieron que admitir que el niño y su ayudante, o ayudantes, habían desaparecido. Yugi se apoyó en Siamun, estupefacto y desconsolado, mientras Set e Isis discutían en voz baja.

-Suficiente- dijo Siamun por fin, atrayendo la atención colectiva a él -no lo encontraremos si no quiere ser encontrado. Digo que regresemos y realicemos una observación escrutinio, reduzcamos su posición-

Set se apretó la boca, miró por encima de cada uno de ellos, miro a Yugi que intentó desesperadamente enderezarse y parecía que no tenía ganas de vomitar.

_"Conmoción cerebral, fantástico, ¿me pregunto qué hicieron por daño craneal antes de que supieran para qué era el cerebro?"_

El eco resonante en su mente ante esta observación graciosa casi lo enfermó nuevamente.

-Bien- dijo Set, cortante -regresemos y luego los buscamos-

Un ruido involuntario de protesta escapó de la garganta de Yugi. Set no reaccionó, sino que giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en dirección al río.

La choza se sentía claustrofóbica, y Yugi se sentó entumecido y temblando a la mesa mientras Siamun agitaba las brasas del fuego y Set salía a toda velocidad por la puerta, murmurando sobre tener algo a qué atender. Pero fue Isis quien se sentó frente a él, sus ojos agudos se encontraron con los suyos. Ella había bajado del borde del cuello de su vestido y el collar de ojos dorados en su garganta brillaba a la luz del sol inclinada a través de la puerta.

-¿Dijiste que era un niño pequeño?- ella pregunto.

Yugi se sonrojó, avergonzado y miserable -Sí, pero había alguien más y ellos...-

-No me entendiste- dijo gentilmente -No estaba poniendo en duda tu habilidad para defenderte. También me encontré con él. Un niño pequeño, delgado y con una túnica con capucha, ¿sí?-

Yugi asintió con la cabeza.

Isis dejó escapar un suspiro lento -Como temía- para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió amablemente -Si bien estas son malas noticias, tal vez podrían ser peores noticias. Estoy familiarizada con la sombra que proyecta, si quieres, y creo poder rastrearlo- ella miró a Yugi –sin embargo el puede intentar ocultarse ¿Dijiste que tienes una conexión con él, con el hombre del colgante?-

-Tenía- dijo Yugi miserablemente -se ha quedado en silencio-

-¿Completamente?-

Yugi abrió la boca, luego hizo una pausa y extendió la mano, en la forma en que se había acostumbrado. Al principio no había nada, pero luego se estiró y se estiró, imaginando llegar cada vez más lejos.

_"¡Ahí!" _

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado -¡Él está ahí! ¡No sé dónde y no puedo escuchar nada específico, pero él está vivo!- se sonrojó de nuevo -Quiero decir, no vivo pero...-

Isis asintió con la cabeza -Bien- Ella extendió la mano y agarró sus manos, las palmas ásperas y dedos envolviendo las suyos -Quiero que busques esa conexión-

Yugi obedeció, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Se estaba esforzando hasta el punto de distracción, pero gradualmente se dio cuenta de una sensación de hormigueo y cosquilleo en los nervios. Se sintió como un hilo deslizándose por sus dedos y el leve aroma de las flores de loto y el comenzó.

-Cálmate- murmuró ella.

Era ella, el se dio cuenta con una oleada de conmoción. No invadiendo su mente, sino deslizándose a lo largo de la superficie, tirando suavemente de hilos que se extendían hasta el infinito.

Uno de los hilos se sacudió, como un coro de pequeñas campanas y Yugi se estremeció cuando su cabeza sonó con el impacto. Isis hizo un ruido tranquilo y frustrado y la presión en su cabeza aumentó.

-Agárrate fuerte- dijo ella, y el dolor se apoderó de sus sienes como un taladro. Apretó los dientes hasta que estuvo seguro de que su mandíbula se rompería, y con los ojos llorosos.

-Está demasiado enredado- ella dijo -Pensé que podría encontrar el colgante, pero él está haciendo algo, nublando el camino- ella se frotó las sienes, cerró los ojos brevemente y dejó al descubierto las orejas mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás -Quizás si el tuviera algo tuyo, podría seguirlo. Comamos y después volveremos a intentarlo-

Su segundo intento no resultó más fructífero, y cuando la oscuridad se tragó la pequeña choza. Siamun finalmente detuvo sus esfuerzos.

-Duerme- el dijo -no servirá de nada agotarse, y es un día de viaje a la ciudad más cercana. Es dudoso que se vayan en medio de la noche. Nos separaremos y peinaremos la ciudad por la mañana-

Isis frunció el ceño, pero se calmó. Miró a Yugi, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las lámparas -En una nota menos mística, ¿te dijo algo? ¿Cómo lo encontraste en primer lugar?-

Yugi agachó el cabeza avergonzado –yo…-

-Cualquier cosa- ella dijo suavemente -Puede que haya dejado escapar una pista sobre su paradero-

-Pensé que era un mendigo- dijo Yugi -se ofreció a leer mi fortuna. Le di la moneda, le dije que no tenía que hacerlo, pero él insistió- se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada -dibujó algunos símbolos en la tierra y arrojó algunos dados-

-¿Qué tipo de símbolos?-

Yugi se frotó la cara -Un círculo, dividido en cinco partes. Dijo que partes de él representaban el pasado, el futuro, cosas así-

-¿Un círculo en cinco partes?- ella dijo -Ese no es el símbolo utilizado para lanzar los dados. Debió haber sido cuatro-

"¿Cuatro, cinco?- dijo Yugi, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. Su cabeza seguía golpeando ¿Que importa?-

-Importa- dijo Isis -porque un círculo dividido en cinco partes es el símbolo del más allá- ella se rio con dureza -por supuesto que el había aprendido-

Yugi frunció el ceño -Entonces ¿estás diciendo que leyó mal mi fortuna?-

Isis lo miró -Yugi, fui entrenada en el templo inaccesible cuando era solo una niña. No tengo otro nombre que el de la santa bruja. Estaba lanzando piedras antes de que pudiera caminar-

_"Mierda, ella está hablando de Philae. Ese lugar ya ni siquiera está por encima del agua" _

Los ojos de Isis se entrecerraron y el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Yugi se erizo -Entonces, cuando te digo que realizó una lectura incorrecta, realizó una lectura incorrecta. Ahora dime exactamente lo que hizo, y no dejes nada afuera-

Yugi lo hizo, transmitiendo números, símbolos y posiciones mientras Isis escuchaba con las manos cruzadas delante de ella.

-Increíble- dijo Isis -Cada palabra de eso está mal-

Yugi la miró de reojo -¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-

-Bueno, él no te maldijo- dijo ella -Que es lo que hubiera esperado. Pero todas sus interpretaciones de los dados fueron incorrectas- ella frunció el ceño –extrañamente-

-¿Cómo fueron incorrectos?-

-Primero- levantó un dedo -El buitre es un símbolo del faraón, no un carroñero. Dos, asociados con el buitre indican la unidad de algo dividido- Su expresión se volvió pensativa un momento y luego tembló, y levantó un segundo dedo -Tres, de las cigüeñas convierten el glifo en el símbolo de" poder" indica un aumento inminente, bueno o malo, es imposible decirlo-

-Posiblemente ambos- dijo Siamun desde el suelo, donde había estado extendiendo la ropa de cama en señal de ignorancia de su conversación continua.

-Cuatro, pollitos de codorniz llenan un nido- dijo Isis -también puede sugerir una reunión para superar un desafío- hizo un gesto alrededor de la casa -Puede representarnos a los cuatro, por ejemplo-

-Solo podemos esperar- dijo Set, cerrando la puerta detrás de él -Ahí, si alguno de sus compinches tienen ideas brillantes, encontrarán algunas sorpresas desagradables en los arbustos-

Siamun gimió -Por favor, dime que no convocaste a una horda de escorpiones otra vez-

-Bien- dijo Set secamente -no te lo diré-

Isis suspiró -La serpiente es un símbolo de Apep, enemigo y devorador de Ra, siempre hace eso. Y la pierna probablemente indica la ubicación de una batalla inminente, posiblemente en el Este, aunque dependería de qué ojo estaba en el último dado- ella resopló -Pero por supuesto, todo esto supone que él es cualquier cosa pero increíblemente absorto en sí mismo. Probablemente sea mucho más simple que eso-

-¿Entonces cómo?- dijo Yugi.

Isis sonrió, un toque sardónico en su sonrisa -Lee los fonogramas. Su nombre es Bakura-

Yugi frunció el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si había escuchado mal, e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando el dolor rebotó entre sus oídos como un gong golpeado -¿Qué dijiste?-

-Bakura- dijo Set desde donde se había sentado en el suelo, con los labios curvados -Mocoso de Kul Elna. Quien no pensó en venderse a un demonio para vengarse de todos nosotros-

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho tu?- espetó Siamun. El hombre mayor se había acostado, de cara a la pared, su espalda era una línea rígida -Por el bien de todos los dioses, es tarde y he sido más que tolerante. Discutiremos esto por la mañana-

Isis asintió con la cabeza -Por supuesto- ella asintió a Yugi -Gracias, me has dado mucho en qué pensar. Descansa bien-

Yugi dudaba sinceramente que pudiera descansar un solo minuto, pero se retiró obedientemente al cobertizo. No se molestó en desvestirse, pero sí metió la daga que Set le había dado en su cinturón, muy poco y muy tarde, antes de acostarse de espaldas en la oscuridad y esforzarse por el hilo resbaladizo que se desliza como una anguila, fuera de su alcance a donde intentara tocarlo. Finalmente tuvo que darse por vencido debido a su dolor de cabeza y se acurrucó, contando los latidos de su corazón.

-Si el tuviera algo tuyo- había dicho Isis. ¿Qué había querido decir ella?

Y ese nombre Bakura era lo que había escuchado, las sílabas truncadas, teñidas con un acento que parecía familiar de una manera que no eran los nombres de los demás. ¿Fue solo su mente la que hizo la corrección? Conocía a un Bakura, un estudiante transferido con cabello blanco que había llegado al comienzo del último año. En realidad, había atrapado al joven en la biblioteca solo durante el almuerzo, se inclinó sobre un manual de Calabozos & Dragones y pasó una media hora agradable hablando del juego con él. Se suponía que jugarían pronto...

Yugi sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Deseó, de una manera pequeña y egoísta, que su abuelo estuviera aquí para contarle una historia que lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño. O incluso Siamun. Escucharia las hazañas embragadoras de Sekhmet o los viajes del sol, o las contiendas de Horus y Set…

Yugi se sentó de golpe, con la cabeza y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que se ensordecería.

_"Horus y Set. Oh Dios mío. Ni siquiera pensé en eso" _

La versión que Siamun había transmitido había sido muy diferente a la que Yugi había escuchado de su abuelo. Diferente en formas que habían hecho que Yugi se retorciera y se pusiera rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, pero un solo detalle sobresalía en su cerebro exhausto como un faro.

Tanto Horus como Set han conservado una conexión mágica entre sí, y podrían rastrearse mutuamente a través de él.

A través de su... semen.

_"Estás loco. Has perdido la cabeza. Piensas porque tú y el... ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente sucedió. Pudo haber sido un sueño. Crees que todavía está cargando algunos de tu... oh, Dios mío, ni siquiera puedo creer que estés pensando en esto" _

¿Pero era más loco que cualquier otra cosa que había sucedido desde que había llegado aquí? Tan cansado que apenas podía ver bien, Yugi dejó caer la cabeza y las manos se levantaron para acunar donde colgaría el Rompecabezas si lo tuviera encima. Recuerda el aliento caliente en su cuello y la adoración cálida y desbordante, el peso en sus caderas y ruidos desesperados en sus oídos. Centrándose en el recuerdo, buscó una vez más el hilo en su mente.

No recordaba haberse levantado, no recordaba tropezar en la oscuridad a través de los canales. Solo recordaba estar frente al establo en las afueras de la ciudad, la luz de la luna sobre la arena oscura, y el niño encapuchado frente a él, rodeado de hombres con harapos y que llevaban antorchas. El rompecabezas colgando de un pequeño puño.

-Bakura- dijo.

* * *

.

Philae (o File) es la traducción griega aproximada del nombre local "Pilak" usado en los textos jeroglíficos, posiblemente de origen nubio. Los antiguos egipcios lo cambiaron por Philae, que etimológicamente significa "isla del tiempo. situada en el río Nilo , a once kilómetros al sur de Asuan, en Egipto. La isla de File quedó sumergida en el siglo XX bajo las aguas embalsadas por la presa de Asuan, aunque bajo patrocinio de la Unesco los templos fueron desmontados, trasladados y reconstruidos en el cercano islote de Agilkia


	17. Chapter 17

-Bien- dijo el niño -¿No es esto una sorpresa?-

Yugi tragó saliva, mirando al grupo de hombres silenciosos -Yo... entiendo que tienes... tienes todas las razones para estar enojado. Pero por favor, te lo ruego, regrésamelo-

-¿lo sabes?- dijo Bakura Se echó la capucha hacia atrás con una mano libre, dejando al descubierto un desordenado mechón de cabello largo que parecía blanco plateado en la extraña mezcla de luna y antorchas -¿lo entiendes, Yugi, hijo del futuro?-

_"¿Cómo hizo…?" _

Las manos de Yugi se retorcían en el borde de su bata, un movimiento compulsivo y ansioso. La cara de Bakura no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaba, rasgos finos y piel cetrina, lechosa y familiar, extrañamente familiar, como si lo había visto antes. Alguien que el conocía? Su tamaño también jalo de algo en el fondo de la mente de Yugi.

Ninguno de ellos había indicado la edad del niño de Kul Elna, pero teniendo en cuenta que Set e Isis parecían tener veintitantos años y que este niño tenía como máximo diez años, algo no cuadraba. ¿Seguramente no había sido un niño de cinco años en ese momento?

Yugi frunció el ceño, la curiosidad vaciló contra el miedo -¿Quién eres tú?- él pregunto -Eres muy joven para ser el chico del pueblo-

Una horrible sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Bakura, estirando los ángulos y los bordes de él hasta que pareció que podría romperse -Queras decir que este cuerpo es muy joven para ser el chico de la aldea-

Y de repente Yugi se dio cuenta de que se estaba mirando a sí mismo. Un cuerpo y una cara distorsionados por un ser de sombra, que se arrastra desde adentro. ¿Qué había dicho el hombre, que lo llevaba puesto como una capa de carne? El dolor creció en su pecho.

-Déjalo ir- espetó, una protesta visceral e involuntaria -por favor, no un niño-

Bakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el pelo blanco suelto y aulló de risa.

-¡No un niño!- él dijo -Oh, eso es rico, viene de un invitado de los parientes del faraón. ¿No un niño, dices?- Levantó un brazo flaco hacia arriba, el Rompecabezas se balanceó -¡Como si no hubieran niños derretidos y vertidos en la fragua que dio origen a tu magia!-

-Por favor- dijo Yugi -Puedes... llevarme en su lugar. Puedo llevarte, como lo llevé a él- Impulsivamente, extendió la mano, con las palmas hacia arriba en una oferta aplacadora. -Podemos hablar, negociar, lo que tu quieras-

Bakura bajó el Rompecabezas y sacudió la cabeza con irónica diversión -Realmente lo harías, ¿no? Una oferta divertida, pero me temo que no funciona así- su sonrisa se estiró de manera antinatural -tengo todas las cartas, por así decirlo- sus ojos se entrecerraron -O tal vez, aun no todas-

La mano de Yugi voló hacia su manga, el bulto de su cubierta oculto dentro y los ojos de Bakura brillaron -Sí, sé lo que llevas, niño. El dragón blanco, precursor de la guerra, heraldo del rey-

Yugi empezó.

_"¿Los ojos azules del abuelo? ¿Cómo el sabe que lo tengo?" _

-Sí, eso hará, supongo- dijo Bakura, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo -El dragón blanco, y a cambio mis hombres no te arrancan miembro por miembro-

Yugi tembló, pero apretó los puños -Eso no es un buen intercambio-

-¿No?- dijo Bakura -Entonces, ofrece una propuesta-

El corazón de Yugi latía con tanta fuerza, que podía jurar que podía oírlo. Abrió un puño y extendió la mano para tocar los trozos de dados -Un juego. Si ganas, te doy el dragón. Si gano, me devuelves el Rompecabezas y me permites irme ileso-

Bakura ladeó la cabeza hacia él, una delgada ceja se alzó hacia el cielo. -Interesante. Quizás he sobreestimado tu cobardía. O subestimado tu estupidez. ¿Sabes lo que significa desafiarme?-

Yugi no tenía la menor idea de qué tipo de corrientes de resaca estaba reuniéndolos, pero asintió bruscamente.

Bakura apretó la mandíbula, pensando -Como el desafiado, elijo el juego. Los dados son tradicionales, por supuesto, pero...- su mirada se centró en Yugi, agudizándose -Tengo algo un poco más interesante en mente- el sonrió -Sin embargo, tendremos que hacer un pequeño viaje-

Hizo un gesto a los hombres detrás de él –Agárrenlo-

Yugi se tensó cuando los hombres lo rodearon, dos lo agarraron bruscamente y lo arrastraron hacia los establos. Sintió que sus muñecas se retorcían y se magullaban cuando lo ataron a la parte posterior de un caballo, envuelto en la cruz de la criatura como un animal muerto. Vislumbró la sombra de un cadáver, desplomado contra la pared del establo y sintió que se le retorcían las tripas.

Se lanzaron al desierto, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, en dirección a los oscuros acantilados. Yugi centró su atención en los lados del caballo mientras el animal se balanceaba y rebotaba debajo de él y rezaba para que no tener nauseas.

-Jefe- le pareció oír a uno de los matones decir -¿Qué fue todo ese galimatías que ustedes dos estaban diciendo? ¿Es algún tipo de mago también? ¿Debería hacer que los muchachos lo amordacen?-

-Cállate, idiota- espetó Bakura -No es de tu incumbencia-

Pero los dedos de Yugi se apretaron, sus ojos miraban ciegamente, las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_-Ahora te entiendo, no antes con toda esa tontería que estabas diciendo-_

Algarabía. Bakura no había estado hablando copto, demótico o egipcio antiguo ni el dialecto que hablaban estas personas. Había estado hablando...

_-Bakura_\- había dicho Isis, la pronunciación es ajena a su boca, pero no ajena a él, no ajena a Yugi.

Una cara apareció a la vista ante él, expresión tranquila, amable y mayor. Su mente llenó los huecos, redondeando las mejillas, suavizando las líneas de ira y odio. No podía ser, era imposible, era una locura. Luchó por levantar la cabeza dolorida, vislumbró una pierna delgada y pálida, un pie descalzo contra el abrigo oscuro del caballo.

-Bakura- la palabra broto de él, la cadencia de su lengua materna -Ryou Bakura-

El chico se puso rígido y su montura relinchó con estrépito, rompiendo formación y bailando de lado mientras un pequeño tacón se clavaba fuertemente en sus costillas. El dolor explotó contra el costado del cráneo de Yugi cuando el hombre que lo agarraba lo jalo bruscamente. En algún lugar del fondo, un fuerte grito de niño y esa voz extraña y distorsionada que grita algo sobre desafío y castigo.

Náuseas y confusión, y luego lo arrojaron a la arena refrescante, rascándose la mano y haciendo temblar sus extremidades en todas direcciones. Pequeñas manos lo arrancaron del suelo por el dobladillo de su bata y de repente había un cuchillo en su mandíbula, el filo de la hoja clavándose en él.

-Si repites ese nombre- gruñó Bakura, y Yugi de alguna manera sabía que no estaba hablando ninguna lengua que los hombres a su alrededor pudieran entender. El Anillo y el Rompecabezas colgaban lado a lado contra su pecho estrecho, enorme y absurdo, y para el amanecer aterrador de Yugi pudo ver los puntos colgantes del Anillo cavando en la carne pálida, marcas oscuras apenas visibles de sangre con olor a hierro que se deslizaban por la piel -Te cortaré la lengua y te dejaré desangrarte solo en el desierto. ¿Deseas eso, Yugi? ¿Desea morir a millas y milenios de tu hogar? ¿deseas eso?-

El propio aliento de pánico de Yugi era una vorágine en sus oídos, pero tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula -Eres tú, ¿no?- deslizó su mano detrás de él en la arena fría, debajo del dobladillo de su bata -Tú pero no tú. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-

Bakura resopló -El que atravesó el tiempo y el espacio me pregunta cómo llegué aquí. Camino en la oscuridad, muchacho, siempre he estado aquí y allá, ahora y luego- el golpeó el pequeño puñal apretando el cuchillo contra el pecho de Ryou -El niño está aquí porque ya estaba y lo estará- sus ojos brillaron y mientras se acercaba, Yugi creyó ver el rostro pálido parpadear, tornándose negros como la sombra, brillantes ojos dorados que ardían en el espectro sin rasgos como brasas. El parecía estar avanzando -El tiempo, pequeño Yugi, es un vasto y cambiante desierto, no un hilo giratorio. Quienes puedan leer sus infinitas rutas solo tienen que...-

Yugi balanceó la daga.

Todavía no podía empuñarlo tan hábilmente y escapó por poco para que la hoja quedara atrapada en los pliegues de su bata, pero la balanceó y lo hizo. Bakura se apartó, esquivando el arma entrante, solo para darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que Yugi no había estado apuntando a él.

El cuchillo atravesó la correa de cuero que sostenía el Rompecabezas, enviando el objeto a la mano libre de Yugi y esparciendo sangre pegajosa sobre sus nudillos. Atrapó metal caliente, sintió la sombra surgir en él, vasta, urgente y enojada.

No era como el juego de dados, era como entrenar con Set. Ellos arremetieron como uno, golpeando con la rodilla a Bakura en el pecho y enviándolo hacia atrás. Ellos estaban de pie, agachándose bajo un golpe de uno de los hombres y atacando con la daga a otro, un golpe de mirada que dibujó una línea sangrienta en la espinilla del hombre. El hombre gritó, retrocedió y ellos se lanzaron a la distancia.

El cerebro de Yugi todavía estaba tambaleándose por el miedo, la información abrumadora, pero su conciencia combinada no dudó. Esquivaron a otro hombre y agarró las riendas de uno de los caballos con la mano que sostenía el cuchillo.

Yugi nunca había montado, ni siquiera había visto un caballo vivo antes de su tiempo en el establo, pero salto sobre la espalda de la criatura danzante como si sus piernas tuvieran resortes, agarrando hebras ásperas de melena y cuero, apretando el cuerpo de cañón entre sus piernas. El caballo trompeó alarmado y salió disparado, dejándolos aferrados a su espalda mientras los hombres gritaban a su alrededor. La melena del animal azotó su rostro, cegándolo mientras se inclinaba sobre su espalda. La tela que cubría la cabeza de Yugi se soltó, volando hacia la noche, perdida en el desierto en un instante. Detrás de ellos, podían escuchar el trueno de los cascos.

Cabalgando, sabiendo solo que había sido sacado de su establo y arrastrada al desierto para estar rodeada de hombres que gritaban y todo tipo de cosas alarmantes, se dirigió hacia las luces distantes de la ciudad con el tipo de espíritu generalmente reservado para huir por su vida. Yugi, personalmente, estaba perfectamente dispuesto a dejarlo, pero luego algo enorme explotó en la arena a su izquierda, levantando un bache del tamaño de un estanque y enviando una lluvai de arena a la cara de Yugi. El caballo chilló alarmado y se desvió, pero no se desvió de su curso final. Alarmados, se retorcieron, miraron.

Una forma oscura y esquelética se retorcía en el aire sobre ellos, impulsado por enormes alas, su cuerpo serpentino azotaba salvajemente. Un monstruo, como el demonio que Set había convocado, y el cerebro confundido de Yugi le dio el nombre de _Zoma_, _mierda que el abuelo tenía ese en su tienda._ La criatura rugio, un sonido como un rapaz enfurecido, y se lanzó. Patearon al caballo bruscamente, enviándolo en zigzag a través de las dunas. Sintieron la brisa del paso del monstruo.

El corazón de Yugi se sentía como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho. Estaba yendo de adrenalina y mareado de miedo. Pero tenían que hacer algo. Su cerebro le dijo que era imposible, que no podía funcionar.

Se metió el cuchillo entre los dientes y Yugi sintió que le cortaba las comisuras de la boca. Pero su mano estaba libre, sumergiéndose en el bolsillo de su bata. No había tiempo para mirar lo que habían sacado, solo...

Un destello de luz estalló y Yugi escuchó el rugido ensordecedor de una criatura que no es de este mundo. Un brillante dragón amarillo estalló en existencia, la corriente descendente de sus alas con púas casi las sopla desde la espalda del caballo mientras se elevaba en espiral hacia el cielo. Yugi no tuvo tiempo para pensar, para darse cuenta de que Curse of Dragon era mucho más grande en persona de lo que parecía enrollado en un pequeño cuadrado de cartulina, porque el mundo estaba en llamas.

El dragón arrasó el desierto, el fuego brotó de sus fauces, elevando la temperatura e iluminando los montes hacia el norte y la silueta de la ciudad por delante. Los gritos rompieron la noche, el sonido de hombres y caballos ardieron vivos, y Yugi gritó con simpatía y horror. Por encima de ellos, el demonio y el dragón estaban encerrados en combates aéreos, arañando y rasgando, y Yugi sintió la victoria del dragón, un júbilo y una furia feroz cuando los colmillos rompieron piel dura y rasgada.

Con los ojos desorbitados por el humo y el calor, Yugi clavó los talones en el caballo, lo que no necesitaba estimulo. Sus cascos golpeaban en la arena con un ritmo de traqueteo de dientes mientras tronaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Las calles, para terror de Yugi, estaban llenas de gente, fuera de sus casas por el sonido y las llamas. Pasaron junto a ellos en un borrón, una cacofonía de gritos confusos e ininteligibles, y luego volvieron a la oscuridad, despejando el extremo más alejado de la ciudad, algún instinto latente de Yugi, o tal vez la sombra, señalándolos infaliblemente hacia el río.

Set se encontró con ellos en las orillas a toda velocidad, vestido solo con su shendyt y sus sandalias, su cabeza casi calva brillando a la luz de la luna, la curva perversa de un khopesh en la mano. Yugi no estaba seguro de si fue él mismo o la sombra lo que logró hacer que su montura se detuviera, el caballo espumoso se detuvo tambaleándose con una sacudida lateral que los hizo resbalar a medias. Set estuvo a su lado en un instante, envolviendo una mano en la brida del caballo, sujetándolos con su cuerpo para evitar que cayeran en la tierra.

-¿Que estabas pensando?- Set le gritó, con los ojos muy abiertos y alarmados, pero su agarre gentil, de apoyo, mientras permitía que Yugi se deslizara hacia el suelo, sosteniéndolo en posición vertical como lo había hecho en la ciudad. -Lo que hiciste…-

Pero Yugi lloraba de alivio, con un cuchillo y un rompecabezas apretados contra su pecho, enormes sollozos que sacudían el cuerpo, histéricos, su mente resonaba con la alegría incandescente de la sombra que se unía a ella, la catarsis del momento, el calor, la estabilidad y la solidez de otro humano.

Set lo miró en estado de shock por varios momentos antes de que su cabeza se levantara, la mirada escaneando la oscuridad -¿Te siguieron?-

Yugi ahogó una carcajada -No lo sé- dijo, con los ojos desorbitados, cegados -Dejé un faro terriblemente jodidamente grande-

Set lo miró con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro oscuro -Entonces lo hiciste. Eso fue bastante impresionante. ¿El niño?-

Yugi sacudió la cabeza -No lo sé. Sus hombres, ellos...- tragó saliva, sus oídos resonaban con el eco de la forma en que habían gritado -Creo que los maté-

Un grito silencioso de la noche y unos momentos después Isis y Siamun se apresuraron hacia ellos, el viejo resoplando y apoyándose en Isis.

-Está ileso- dijo Set mientras se acercaban -Se las arregló para recuperar el colgante-

Isis exhaló una breve oración -Gracias a los Dioses por eso- miró hacia la oscuridad, en dirección al bullicio único de una ciudad despertada por un fuego de dragón -Salgamos de la intemperie. Rápido-

-De acuerdo- dijo Set, y antes de que Yugi pudiera abrir la boca, Set lo levantó del suelo, envolviéndolo en su abrazo, milagrosamente no perdido en su aventura en el desierto -Trae el caballo-

-Sí, mi faraón- dijo Isis, en un tono que dejaba en claro que el título era algo que usaba cuando estaba molesta con Set, pero se apresuró hacia el caballo que se movía en vano en dirección del agua -Silencio, pequeña, tomarás un trago cuando regresemos- ella acarició la nariz blanca -Solo mantente en silencio. Nuestro sabio rey ha olvidado que ya no tiene la opción de perdonarnos a todos por el robo de caballos-

A pesar de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, Yugi se encontró a punto de desmayarse. Set se movió con sorprendente velocidad para un hombre cargado de su peso, y sus pasos empujaron a Yugi contra su pecho. La correa que sostenía el Rompecabezas todavía estaba apretada en su mano; parecía incapaz de relajar su agarre.

-Bakura- murmuró, su cerebro luchando a través de la sopa de hormonas simpáticas.

Set lo miró, pero siguió caminando.

-El dijo... sabe que tengo las... las tabletas- dijo Yugi, con gran esfuerzo -Pero él sabe que tengo una, una específicamente. Solo lo llevo porque abuelo, bueno, pero él sabía que estaba allí. Y él lo quería. La llamo el heraldo del rey o algo así-

El ritmo de Set se aceleró, pero no se detuvo -No recuerdo a ninguno de los monstruos que se llamara así- dijo en voz baja -Había dioses, monstruos a los que solo el faraón podía llamar, pero nada que se llamarse un heraldo-

-Tal vez- dijo Yugi, tristemente -pero él, dios, sé lo que vi. Llamó a un monstruo. Justo como tu lo hiciste. Justo como lo hice. Es solo un niño, pero casi me mata. Y no puedes luchar contra lo que él llamó con un khopesh- su estómago se revolvió al pensar en Set, o Siamun, o Isis, mirando hacia abajo a ese niño sonriente y loco y los monstruos que parecían estar a su alcance.

Set estaba chapoteando lentamente por uno de los canales cerca de la casa, subiendo a la orilla, detrás de ellos, Yugi escuchó murmullos de Isis y Siamun, y un leve relincho del caballo.

Yugi aflojó su agarre sobre el cuchillo, lo apoyó cuidadosamente sobre su estómago y tocó ligeramente la manga de su bata. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver, ciertamente no lo suficientemente bien como para decir lo que estaba sacando, pero de alguna manera sabía lo que tenía en la mano. Tal vez fue la sombra, un breve toque de magia que trajo el objeto necesario a su alcance.

Levantó la palma de su mano, mostrando el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules entre dos dedos.

Set lo dejó caer.

Yugi evitó por poco dejar caer la tarjeta, tirando con fuerza sobre su cóccix cuando Set maldijo e intentó atraparlo. Terminaron en el suelo, arrodillados, Yugi sobre su trasero, pero él mantuvo la mano en alto, ofreciéndola.

Set miró fijamente la tarjeta en su mano, completamente congelado. Extendió la mano, dedos a centímetros de distancia, dudando -¿De dónde sacaste eso?- dijo con voz tranquila y completamente serio.

-Era de mi abuelo- dijo Yugi -Un amigo se lo dio después de que le salvó la vida ¿Puedes usarlo?-

-¿Usarlo?- una risa salió de la garganta de Set, sonando dolorosa -Ella sirve a quien ella elige. Y nunca entendí por qué yo...-

-¿Ella?- susurró Yugi, y Set se estremeció. Su mano se curvó y apartó la mirada.

La sombra acechaba detrás de los ojos de Yugi, zumbando bajo su piel – Isis lo decía en serio ¿no?. Cuando te llamó faraón-

Los ojos de Set estaban muy abiertos y doloridos, una expresión en su rostro que Yugi había visto solo una vez antes, en Kaiba de todas las personas, cuando había sido arrojado a un montón, roto y golpeado, fuera de la casa de Pegaso, su hermano y su negocio despojado de él. Había mirado a Yugi, su rostro era una máscara, sus ojos brillantes e intensos, y Yugi supo en un instante que había un hombre al que le habían quitado todo, tenía la esperanza tan completamente despojada de su alma de que todo lo que quedaba eran huesos frágiles.

-Yo- dijo Set. Buscó en su rostro, con los ojos fijos en las facciones de Yugi -Me lo dejó a mí. El Reino. La responsabilidad. Y fracasé-

Extendieron la mano, un impulso mezclado, la tarjeta todavía metida entre sus dedos, presionando su mano contra el pecho de Set. Pero fue Yugi quien hablo -El fracaso es parte de la vida, como lo es la derrota. No significa que no puedas volver a salir victorioso-

La mano de Set se cerró alrededor de la de ellos, deslizando la tarjeta de sus dedos, mirando a la tinta apenas visible, la expresión grabada con anhelo y una tristeza que ni Yugi ni la sombra podían interpretar. Pero cuando el agarre de Set se cerró alrededor de la tarjeta, sintieron una profunda sensación de rectitud, como si una pieza del Rompecabezas fuera colocada en su lugar.

Retiraron la mano y buscaron en la oscuridad el cuchillo que habían dejado caer en la caída. Las piernas de Yugi temblaban incontrolablemente, pero las juntó e intentó ponerse de pie.

Set lo atrapó mientras luchaba en posición vertical y tuvo la extraña y débil impresión de que el brazo de la sombra le rodeaba los hombros y lo sostenía. Como uno, hombre, chico y fantasma, entraron cojeando a la casa, excluyendo el terror y la vasta e insondable incertidumbre de la noche. Al menos por un rato.


	18. Chapter 18

La mañana Yugi se hallaba sentado en la mesa, preocupado por Isis y Siamun, que estaba dividiendo su atención entre ellos y un joven que había aparecido al amanecer con un corte en la pierna. Su presencia al menos, concluyó Yugi, era una buena señal probable de que nadie había hecho la conexión entre ellos y el asesinato de la noche anterior, ya que dudaba que alguien fuera a acercarse a ellos de otra manera.

El joven, cuyo nombre Yugi había olvidado, era del tipo alegre y hablador, y se sentó tamborileando con los dedos contra la mesa a un ritmo desconocido mientras Siamun le curaba y vendaba su pierna.

-Toda una noche, ¿eh?- él dijo -No sé ustedes, ¡pero no pegue un ojo con todo ese ruido y conmoción!-

Siamun gruño sin interés, y ni Yugi ni Isis emitieron ningún sonido. Yugi estudió la mesa, fingiendo distraídamente ordenar racimos de hierbas secas, mientras Isis se paseaba por el espacio de la cocina.

El hombre no pareció notar su desinterés -¿Pero escuchaste la parte más emocionante? ¡Todos vieron a los monstruos, pero se rumorea que había un fantasma en la aldea!-

Siamun dejó de vendar y parpadeó hacia el hombre -¿Un qué?-

El joven se enderezó con los ojos brillantes -Galopaba por la ciudad a toda velocidad sobre un caballo blanco. De acuerdo, estaba oscuro, pero los ancianos del pueblo dicen que lo vieron, con la ropa desgarrada y el cabello salvaje. ¡Dicen que era el fantasma del faraón sin nombre!-

Yugi se congeló, encorvado ligeramente sobre la mesa, con el corazón palpitante. Movió su mano al borde de su cabeza cubriéndose, una nueva, que Isis había insistido en reemplazar la noche anterior a pesar de la oscuridad y la hora tardía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Isis quedarse quieta.

Siamun resopló, apretando el vendaje -Eso es…-

-Ellos tienen razón- dijo Isis, en un tono aireado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortarlo.

-¿Huh?- dijo el joven.

-¿Qué?- Siamun farfulló.

Isis se giró, con la cabeza inclinada, el cabello resbaladizo, medio tapizándose la cara -Un presagio del pasado- entonó, de una manera que Yugi nunca la había escuchado hacer, un tono de campana que erizaron los pelos de la nuca -La furia del faraón, ante la deposición del legítimo gobernante. ¡No puede descansar y los monstruos se despiertan con su ira!-

Sus manos fueron a su cara y dejó escapar un sonido de angustia, con los ojos en blanco -¡Ya lo veo! ¡La furia de los Dioses, monstruos saliendo de la tierra para corregir este terrible error!- Ella vaciló y se tambaleó unos pasos, colapsando en la mesa. Se cubrió la cara y gimió, baja y ondulante -¡Teme la ira del faraón sin nombre, Muwatalli de las tierras altas! ¡Temedlo!-

Yugi extendió la mano hacia ella alarmado. Tanto Siamun como el hombre los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Uh- dijo el joven. Su rostro se había vuelto bastante ceniciento -Quizás debería irme-

-Sí- dijo Siamun rápidamente -Mi hija no está bien-

El hombre les pagó a toda prisa y huyó de la casa. Una vez que ya no se escucharon sus pasos, Siamun se giro hacia Isis -¿Qué te pasa?- Él escupió.

Para sorpresa de Yugi, Isis levantó la cabeza. Parecía perfectamente tranquila y serena, su expresión incluso –Nada- dijo ella -Pero ese hombre es un viajero de caravanas. Tiene un colgate de arcilla con un símbolo de una de las rutas hacia el norte alrededor de su cuello. En una semana, las noticias de los monstruos y los rumores del avistamiento del fantasma del faraón llegarán a la Fortaleza Blanca, tal vez antes-

Siamun dejó escapar un ruido de frustración -¡Sabrán dónde estamos!-

-¿Y?- La voz de Isis era dura -Habrá aquellos entre las tropas de Muwatalli que recuerdan los asedios, recuerdan ver a sus compañeros ser destrozados y quemados vivos. Déjalos, y que ellos y a los nómadas infieles tiemblen en sus sandalias, y recuerden que los dioses no son amables con los usurpadores-

La mirada de Siamun se movió brevemente en dirección a Yugi -Y si ellos vienen, ¿entonces qué?-

Los ojos de Isis lo siguieron y Yugi sintió una oleada algo de nauseas en sus entrañas cuando sus ojos se encontraron -Entonces los quemamos- dijo en voz baja, sin apartar su mirada -Los quemamos a todos-

Siamun se puso de pie de repente. Por un momento pareció hincharse, como si las palabras de enojo estuvieran luchando por salir de él. Pero luego se giro bruscamente y salió de la casa.

Isis suspiró y Yugi se encogió de inquietud. Seguía escuchando los gritos de hombres y caballos resonando en su cabeza.

-¿Es eso realmente lo que Set haría con las cartas?- pregunto en voz baja, antes de poder evitarlo -¿usarlas para librar una guerra?-

Isis guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo -Antes de que él tomara Inebu-hedy - hablo al fin, en lugar de responder -Los cinco nomarcas que juraron lealtad a Muwatalli organizaron un intento de asesinato. Pensamos que podrían usar veneno o algo así; ninguno de nosotros había considerado que podrían mezclar textiles contaminados con los envíos entrantes. Viruela. Cuando entendimos la situación, la mitad del palacio se estaba muriendo. Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de muertos. Las tropas de Muwatalli tenían miedo de acercarse, por supuesto; no eran más inmunes que nosotros. Entonces ellos rodearon la ciudad, ataron mantas empapadas en aceite a las espaldas de sus caballos, las encendieron y las condujeron hacia nosotros-

El aliento de Yugi se trunco.

-Cuatro noches- dijo Isis, sin reaccionar -Cuatro noches la ciudad ardió, el aire sonó con el sonido de gritos, perfumado con carne quemada, las paredes ennegrecidas por el hollín- Ella giró sus ojos cansados y duros sobre él -La guerra ya se libró, Yugi de otro mundo. Es simplemente el momento de devolver el golpe-

No podía pensar en nada en que decir.

Isis descansó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, como para evitar un dolor de cabeza -Lo siento- ella dijo al fin -Eso estuvo mal de mi parte. Todavía eres un niño, y no estás preparado para nada de esto, no importa quién o qué refugios en tu alma, no importa cuánto puedas mirar...- Ella se interrumpió y apretó la cara contra sus antebrazos. Escuchó el leve y roto hipo de aliento.

Yugi se mordió el labio. No podía fingir que no estaba horrorizado por lo que ella había dicho, pero se encontró lleno de una profunda tristeza, una comprensión enferma y naciente de que no había una buena respuesta, ninguna solución correcta para nada de esto. Recordaba a Bakura, riéndose casi histéricamente en la noche y sintió una oleada de calor detrás de sus ojos, miedo o tristeza o algo tan enredado que no podía comenzar a desenrollarlo.

-¿Realmente me parezco a él?- pregunto, cuando no pudo soportar más el silencio. La sombra se había retirado, un zumbido apenas se sentía en el fondo de su mente, la atención inquieta se volvió hacia adentro.

Los ojos brillantes se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos y ella lo miró a través de la extensión marrón y desnuda de su brazo -Sólo abecés- admitió por fin -Por el rabillo del ojo o en las sombras, momentos de distorsión-

-Desearía poder verlo- dijo, medio para sí mismo -Lleva mi cara pero es solo un reflejo. No creo que le guste, quiero decir ¿a quién le gustaría? Sin nombre, sin rostro, sin yo-

-Son sheut, solo sombras- dijo Isis indiferente -Bakura retuvo su nombre, pero eso es lo que hace el demonio. Arranca a los hombres de sus cuerpos y no deja nada más que oscuridad-

Yugi se estremeció.

-Pero- dijo ella, lentamente, con el aire formando un hilo de pensamiento de fibras dispares -Eso no quiere decir que no quede nada de su rostro-

Yugi parpadeó. -¿Qué?-

Isis lo miró astutamente -¿Te gustaría verlo?-

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron de par en par -Como en una talla, un dibujo?-

-En un recuerdo- dijo Isis. Ella extendió la mano, como para descansar la punta de un dedo sobre su frente -¿Puedo?-

Yugi se retorció con inquietud pero asintió. Esperaba la sensación de cepillado de antes, pero en cambio sus ojos se cerraron independientemente de su voluntad y una imagen, una imagen construida de pensamiento y memoria, completamente formada y extraña, apareció en su mente. Un hombre joven, de su edad, ojos y cabello brillantes e inusuales, sí, muy parecido a su propia piel moreno cálido, vestida de oro y lino y púrpura tiria como un río de sangre tejido. Se estaba riendo, no en voz alta, sino con una risita suave, un rostro llena de alegría y gentil felicidad. El fondo cayó del estómago de Yugi. Parecía tan joven, no más de la edad de Yugi, pero ya desarrollaba líneas tenues y gastadas en las comisuras de los ojos y la boca. Un desconocido familiar, que lo miraba desde la eternidad.

El toque de Isis se alejó y la imagen se desvaneció.

-Oh- dijo Yugi, porque el nudo enredado de emoción en su pecho no le permitiría decir nada más.

La mirada de Isis buscó la suya por un largo momento, como si pudiera ver al hombre de las sombras escondido en algún lugar detrás de sus ojos. Luego apartó la vista, se levantó de la mesa y fue a servirles a los dos una medida de cerveza. Yugi casi volvió a hablar, pero Set entró en la habitación, luciendo cansado y polvoriento, pero su rostro estaba lleno de firme resolución.

-No están en el pueblo que pueda ubicarlos- dijo, dejando su khopesh sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo -Puedo sentir su sombra si me esfuerzo, pero es débil- asintió en dirección a Isis -Mis sentidos no son tan agudos como los tuyos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que si estuvieran a punto de venir y quemar la casa alrededor de todos mis oídos los escucharían-

-Sin duda- dijo Isis. -Probablemente fueron alguna parte por una razón-

-El norte- dijo Yugi de repente -Me llevaban al norte de la ciudad. No dijo dónde-

-Las tumbas- dijo Set, su voz cargada de cansancio -No me extraña-

-O los altares- murmuró Isis -Quizás el demonio no se digna a ser llamado en cualquier lugar-

Set gruñó en reconocimiento -¿Dónde está Siamun?-

Isis suspiró y se levantó de la mesa -Sin duda hirviendo y preparándose para darme una conferencia. Iré a buscarlo- Indicó la jarra y los cuencos –Come-

Ella salió de la habitación con un movimiento de faldas y Set se sentó. De repente, cohibido, Yugi se levantó de un salto y recogió la jarra para verter la cerveza. Set lo miró –Gracias- dijo.

Yugi asintió y se sentó para terminar su propia comida. Su estómago era una masa de nudos, pero forzó el resto hacia abajo, consciente de alguna manera tenue de que necesitaría el sustento.

Set lo miró por encima del borde de su cuenco -Ya sabes- dijo al fin, cuando Yugi dejó el suyo -Si Bakura realmente ha regresado, no podemos dejarlo. Él es la llave, o la puerta si quieres. Zorc no se detendrá hasta que todo el mundo se haya convertido en cenizas, y mientras exista su nave, también lo hará el peligro-

-¿Zorc?- dijo Yugi -¿Quieres decir que el demonio tiene un nombre?-

-Todos los seres tienen nombres- dijo Set. Una leve tristeza pasó por su rostro -En la forma correcta de las cosas, eso es. Incluso las entidades que se mueven en el espejo de sombras hacia nuestro propio mundo los tienen-

-Ya veo- dijo Yugi. Le dolía el pecho y se lo frotó a través de la ropa -¿Y entonces qué? ¿Quieres matar a Bakura?-

-Lo desapruebas-

Yugi bajó la cabeza -No es mi lugar aprobar o desaprobar. Este no es mi mundo; No puedo juzgar a lo que han sido presionados para mantenerse vivos y protegidos-

-¿Y si quisiera tu ayuda?-

Yugi se estremeció con fuerza, su pierna golpeó contra la mesa, justo en uno de sus moretones recién adquiridos. Se frotó la rodilla, movimientos bruscos y agitados -Yo…-

-Quiero hablar con él-

Yugi levantó la vista, atragantándose en su garganta -¿Él?-

Set lo miró fijamente, con una mirada de piedra, y no respondió.

Yugi se dio la vuelta. No sabía cómo hacer lo que el hombre le pedía voluntariamente, pero con gran renuencia, "extendió" la mano hacia la sombra, imaginando que hacía señas.

Conmoción, desorientación, y luego estaba de pie sobre las esteras de caña en el piso de tierra, observando su propia cabeza levantarse, una expresión feroz y extraña en sus rasgos.

-Lo incomodaste- gruñó el hombre de las sombras, y Yugi se sonrojó, con todo lo que Set no pudo ver -Explícate, mago-

-El faraón nunca se explica, primo- dijo Set -Me enseñaste eso-

El hombre de las sombras frunció el ceño con la boca de Yugi -¿Qué quieres?-

-El chico me ha dado un arma invaluable- dijo Set -Y por eso le debo una gran deuda. Pero hemos estado aquí antes y el dragón blanco no será suficiente para derribar al demonio de la sombra. Bakura intentará sacarlo de la prisión que comparte contigo- Él dejó su tazón -La prisión que creaste a partir de tu propio colgante-

El hombre de las sombras se puso rígido -¿Y tu sugerencia es qué? ¿Volver a romper el rompecabezas para evitar la fuga del demonio?-

Yugi se sacudió, un movimiento involuntario, un grito suave e inaudible escapó de él. Ninguno de los dos lo reconoció.

-No- dijo Set -La prisión era... digamos, porosa. Eso era evidente. El demonio manipulará el tiempo y el espacio y la vida de los hombres para liberarse. Yo digo que lo dejemos. Y luego lo destruimos- Él sonrió fríamente -O tenemos éxito, o fallamos, y el mundo cae con nosotros-

La expresión del hombre de las sombras era fría -No me importa el mundo- dijo -No lo sé. Pero el chico es preciado. No lo pondré en riesgo-

Los ojos de Set se abrieron un poco y reconsideró al hombre de las sombras. Yugi no podía respirar. Su corazón, bueno, su corazón estaba actualmente a un metro de la habitación, pero parecía que su corazón estallaba en su pecho.

-Si tu voluntariamente lo pone en riesgo no tiene consecuencia- dijo Set al fin -Zorc se liberará y estará en peligro. Solo importa si estás dispuesto a arriesgarte para ayudarlo ¿O solo eres un vendedor ambulante de magia barata, defendiéndolo a los ladrones comunes?-

El hombre de las sombras se puso en pie de un salto y el aire insustancial que rodeaba a Yugi latía bastante, sonando como la campana de una iglesia golpeada por un puño gigante. Yugi se dobló, jadeando, su cabeza fantasmal palpitaba y por un momento vio la visión muy desorientadora de su propio rostro, ondulado y distorsionado, cortado de la sombra, ojos dorados brillando como faros.

-He recorrido los caminos cortados por dioses y demonio, faraón- siseó con la voz de Yugi -Echaría suerte con los guardianes del más allá si se ofrecen dañarlo-

Set en realidad parecía ligeramente impresionado -Nada tan dramático- Su boca se torció en una sonrisa dura y sin humor -Pero sí involucra a los dioses-

-Explícate-

-Es el derecho de nacimiento del faraón invocarlos- dijo Set -Tres monstruos, lo suficientemente poderosos como para confrontar con el demonio y no ser completamente destruidos-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no los llamas?- dijo el hombre de las sombras.

Set parecía contemplativo -Nunca lo he intentado- admitió al fin -La magia fue sellada, las tabletas destruidas hace mucho tiempo. Pero incluso si tuviera éxito, la tensión de mantener tales bestias no es fácil-

El hombre de las sombras se cruzó de brazos y resopló -Entonces admites debilidad-

Los ojos de Set se estrecharon, duros -Puede que no recuerdes haber visto a tus compañeros ser arrancados gritando de este mundo, sin vida ni magia, primo, pero yo sí- se control a sí mismo y miró el cuerpo de Yugi constantemente -Un faraón no fue suficiente para borrar la mancha de sombra del mundo, pero tal vez, con dos, podemos igualar las probabilidades-

El hombre de las sombras vaciló -¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Nos vamos a la medianoche- dijo Set -Dirigirnos al norte, hacia los altares del desierto. Él estará allí, estoy seguro. El velo entre nuestro mundo y las sombras será más delgado allí. Le llevamos la batalla a él-

-Bien- la respuesta fue crujiente, y Yugi casi levantó una mano fantasmal para objetar antes de dejarla caer. Pensó en la pesadez del dolor de Isis y la rabia hirviente que sintió cuando Bakura lo agarró y estuvo momentáneamente agradecido de que su consistencia astral le impidiera derramar lágrimas.

Set inclinó la cabeza -Informaré a los demás. Deberías ir a descansar. Sin duda necesitaremos toda nuestra fuerza-

El hombre de las sombras gruñó en reconocimiento, pero en lugar de atraer a Yugi de vuelta a su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Yugi lo siguió, indefenso, tratando de no asustarse mientras pasaba por una de las paredes de barro.

El sol apenas comenzaba a hundirse en el oeste, el cielo se volvía anaranjado y las sombras largas. El hombre de las sombras se detuvo para mirar un momento, mirando hacia el desierto, antes de entrar en el cobertizo que había sido su refugio en un mundo del que ninguno de los dos eran parte, si alguna vez lo habían sido o más.

Se giró para mirar a Yugi. Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Yo...- dijo el hombre. Una mirada extraña e impotente cruzó su rostro -Siento que debería disculparme-

Yugi sacudió la cabeza -Sin disculpas- el resopló -No es como si me hubieras llamado a través de milenios para que peleara en una guerra de monstruos-

La expresión del hombre se cerró, se volvió hacia adentro –No- dijo en voz baja -Pero yo...- sus ojos estaban distantes. Tragó saliva y miró a Yugi -Creo que... algo en mí te llamó- el tomo el Rompecabezas en su palma -Cuando tocaste el Rompecabezas, me abriste el corazón, fue como...- su mano se apretó alrededor del objeto -Es egoísta, pero no te quiero aquí. Te quiero lejos del peligro, en ese mundo brillante, cálido y seguro que a veces veo en tu mente. No recuerdo este conflicto del que dicen que soy parte, que dicen que debería preocuparme... Y si estás herido o asesinado por esto, por algo de lo que yo... –

Se interrumpió, porque Yugi había dado tres pasos hacia adelante, colocó manos insustanciales en sus mejillas y presionó sus frentes juntas.

-Nada de eso- dijo en voz baja -No voy a decir que no tengo miedo, pero por lo que vale, me alegro de haberte conocido. Y ningún mundo es seguro, brillante y cálido todo el tiempo-

Los ojos del hombre se cerraron por el dolor y, buscando con la boca el trozo de metal en el nudillo de Yugi, dejando caer un suave beso en la mano, como un cortesano de otra edad.

Los ojos brillantes y sobresaltados se abrieron y Yugi los apretó con fuerza, resistiendo el impulso de fundirse de nuevo en un solo ser.

Los ojos del hombre bajaron -No deberías amar una sombra- dijo, tranquilo y controlado, pero con una profunda corriente de desesperación -Te mereces un amante de tu tiempo. Una amante con cara y forma. Un amante con un nombre-

Yugi se contuvo en el insoportable y emocionante aumento de la emoción que se apoderó de él en la palabra _amante, amante mi amor. Tengo un amante_ -Te amaría si no fueras más que sombra- dijo -Pero tienes tanto cara como forma propia- deslizó las manos por los brazos del hombre para entrelazar sus dedos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo apretó con fuerza, se concentró y lo besó.

Los ojos del hombre se cerraron, pero los de Yugi estaban abiertos, y así lo vio.

Una ola ondulante de luz dorada, como el resplandor de los dedos de la sombra cuando arreglo la carta de los Ojos Azules, viajó desde la cima de la cabeza del hombre, dejando frente el rostro del hombre que había visto en la visión de Isis. Piel morena, cabello negro morado y dorado. El mareo lo cubrió y de repente cambiaron de lugar, el joven era un fantasma transparente pero extrañamente sólido en los brazos de Yugi. Se aparto hacia atrás, extendió la mano para pasar los dedos a lo largo de los bordes de las pulseras doradas, hasta la curva cálida del codo.

-Una cara hermosa- susurró Yugi, medio asombrado. No tenía idea de si "hermoso" era algo que se suponía que le dirías a un chico, pero la expresión de picardía que provocó lo hizo querer besar al hombre de nuevo. El hombre dio un paso atrás, los dedos de Yugi se deslizaron y se miró a sí mismo, la ropa, las diferencias en altura y encuadre.

-Este...- dijo, como si apenas pudiera creerlo -¿Soy yo?-

Yugi asintió, incapaz de hablar. El hombre pasó las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus propios antebrazos, como si reconciliara la idea. Cuando volvió a mirar a Yugi, sus ojos, más brillantes y de un color diferente al de Yugi, se llenaron de emoción.

-Si somos rasgados de la existencia, Yugi de otro mundo- dijo -Te encontraré de nuevo. Incluso si tengo que nadar en el océano del caos para hacerlo-

Durmieron en brazos del otro, y esperaron a la medianoche.

.

* * *

.

**Inebu-hedy**, **Ineb-hedy**, **Aneb-hetch** o **nomo de las Murallas blancas** es uno de los 42 nomos (división administrativa) del Antiguo Egipto**. **Cada nomo era gobernado por un nomarca (gobernador provincial)

**Sheut: **En las teorías funerarias de los antiguos egipcios, la sombra era considerada como una especie de entidad espiritual, constituyente de la identidad de cada persona, debido al evidente hecho de que una persona no existe sin sombra, y la sombra de cada persona no existe sin la misma; los antiguos egipcios conjeturaron que la sombra contenía algo esencial de la personalidad.

La idea respecto a la _šwt_ era bastante similar a la que se tenía respecto al llamado _Ka_ aunque, sin embargo, con muchos aspectos opuestos a éste, pues mientras que en el _Ka_ predominaban los aspectos positivos, en _sheut_ prevalecían los negativos del individuo.

Frecuentemente las estatuas de las personas y de los dioses eran referidas como su _šwt_. La _sheut_ era representada como una pequeña figura de un ser humano, completamente negra, que en este caso muchas veces simbolizaba a la muerte, o sirviendo a Anubis.

Para los antiguos egipcios los componentes del espíritu humano eran: Ib, Ka, Ba, Aj, Ren y **Sheut**.


	19. Chapter 19

El desierto por la noche es muy frío, y Yugi se aferró a Set mientras su montura cruzaba las dunas, resistiendo el impulso de presionar su pecho contra la espalda del otro hombre para calentarse. Siamun e Isis lo siguieron a su paso, montados en el doble de otro caballo con el que Set había aparecido en algún momento durante la confusión de la noche anterior, y se nego abruptamente a explicar cómo lo había adquirido.

No es que importara, si la enorme criatura blanca como la leche, las alas emplumadas cubiertas a la luz de la luna, una cola serpenteante y silbante de la longitud y el grosor de un tren subterráneo, encaramada sobre las escaleras del altar como un pájaro anidando del infierno, esta indicado.

-Bien, esto responde la pregunta- murmuró Set, deteniendo al caballo lejos del altar -Él está aquí-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Yugi, atontado -No se parece a nada que haya visto-

-Diabound- responde Siamun, acercándose a ellos -el santo monstruo de Kul Elna. No dejes que la apariencia te engañe, es increíblemente peligroso-

En medio de las enormes bobinas de Diabound, Yugi pudo ver la pequeña figura de Bakura, mirándolos. Mientras observaba, Bakura revolvió su abrigo y sacó algo. Lo lanzó al aire y lo atrapó, y aunque estaba demasiado distante y y oscuro para distinguirlo, Yugi sintió un extraño y familiar eco de inquietud. Se puso rígido y oyó a Isis respirar hondo.

-Así que adquirió el Ojo- murmuró Siamun -Me pregunto dónde lo encontró-

-Importa menos dónde y más que hayamos traído los siete artículos uno y del otro- dijo Isi -En un lugar donde la barrera entre nuestro mundo y las sombras es muy delgada-

-¿Santo monstruo?- Las cejas de Yugi se fruncieron -Pensé que habías dicho que estaba poseído por un demonio-

-Lo está- gruñó Set. Yugi sintió que sus muslos se tensaban y su montura bailaba nerviosamente debajo de ellos.

-Independientemente de tus sentimientos personales al respecto- dijo Siamun bruscamente -Un ka manifestado de venganza justa puede ser santo. No olvides eso-

-Él dijo- Yugi lentamente dijo, un sentimiento profundo y enfermo floreció en sus entrañas -Dijo algo sobre los niños, derretidos y vertidos en una fragua mágica ¿Es eso lo que querías decir? ¿Cuándo dijiste que los Artículos fueron creados conun gran sufrimiento?-

Detrás de Siamun, Isis bajó la cabeza -Él dijo la verdad- dijo -Noventa y nueve almas, tomadas de la aldea y convertidas en grasa animal en magia para forjar los Artículos-

Delante de él, Set se tensó -Un pueblo de...-

-Un pueblo de hombres- espetó Siamun -Y mujeres y niños. Hombres que sangraban, respiraban y lloraban como tú-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- gritó Set, un repentino y retumbante ladrido de ruido en la noche. Yugi se aferró al impulso, una respuesta instintiva a su ira y Set hizo una pausa, antes de modular su voz -¿Rendirse a eso?- giró el brazo hacia el monstruo inquieto que se movía bajo la luz de la luna -¿O has olvidado lo que era ver a Zorc caminar por las arenas de Kemet sin nadie para poder detenerlo?-

-Tú- el dijo, y trató de no encogerse cuando todos lo miraron. La sombra latía y palpitaba bajo su piel, inquieto -Dijiste que querías sacarlo. Para destruirlo, ¿sí? ¿No implica eso una cierta cantidad de rendición? -

Antes de que Set pudiera responder, Bakura se llevó una mano a la boca y gritó, mucho más fuerte de lo que Yugi pensó que los pulmones del niño seria capaz de controlar -¿Vas a hacerme esperar hasta que todos muramos de vejez, perros falderos de los Horus vivos?- Él se rio, el sonido resonando en los acantilados -¿O debería decir el muerto Horus?-

Set gruñó por lo bajo y pateó al caballo en movimiento. El animal estaba claramente nervioso por la presencia de Diabound, pero trotó más cerca, girando cuando llegaron a los escalones de piedra. Desmontó y Yugi se apresuró a seguirlo. Una vez que llegamos, Set abofeteó al animal por detrás. El caballo relincho de sorpresa y se fue en dirección a la ciudad.

Bakura resopló, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -Y aquí habría pensado que te habrías dejado una opción de escape-

-No correré- dijo Set. Desenvainó la vara y la tendió ante él -Hemos venido a parlay, mocoso-

Bakura ladeó la cabeza, su cabello blanco plateado se balanceó y Yugi tuvo una breve y vertiginosa visión de Ryou sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, con la nariz en su libro -¿Oh? Bueno, esto es un giro, ¿no? Déjame suponer, ¿estás aquí para entregar los Artículos?-

-Es una forma de decirlo- dijo Set. Estaba subiendo las escaleras lentamente, con cautela. Yugi y los demás lo siguieron, y Yugi sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco mientras se movían hacia la implacable sombra del monstruo en el altar -Quieres a tu maestro. Nosotros loo queremos muerto. Entonces nuestros deseos se alinean-

Bakura se rio -¿Y cómo aras eso?-

-Te ayudaremos a convocarlo- dijo Set -Si nos mata a todos, entonces el mundo es suyo- extendió las manos, abarcando el desierto a su alrededor -Y si no, entonces lo habremos matado-

-Interesante- dijo Bakura -Ahora, por supuesto, debes tener alguna razón para intentar algo tan tonto. Sin duda crees que puedes conquistar la oscuridad. O tienes algún truco bajo la manga. ¿Pero sabes qué?- Él sonrió con esa sonrisa demasiado amplia, dientes blancos como el hueso en la penumbra -No me importa. Zorc diezmó tus filas la última vez que nos enfrentamos, y no sobrevivirás a una segunda pelea. Entonces, Faraón Set, acepto tu oferta-

Isis empujó a Yugi hacia la izquierda de Set mientras se acercaba el altar. Las escamas silbaron sobre la piedra cuando las enormes bobinas de Diabound se deslizaron detrás de ellas, rodeándolas. A su derecha, Yugi vislumbró a Siamun moviéndose lentamente y con gran dignidad, un tintineo de escamas tocando en su alcance.

-Cuando llegaste aquí, supongo que encontraste la manera de abrirle la puerta a tu maestro sin la Piedra- dijo Set, avanzando con mucho disgusto en su rostro para evitar chocar con la cola de Diabound.

Bakura se encogió de hombros -Tal vez eres incapaz de concebir abrir una prisión de otra manera que no sea la puerta de entrada, pero no tengo esa desventaja- Él sonrió desarmadamente -Por supuesto, sigue siendo útil si uno tiene una herramienta. O una llave si quieres-

Set sonrió levemente, con un leve reparto de áspera diversión en sus ojos -Ah sí, es cierto. El nombre de mi primo, que tan incómodamente borró de la existencia-

Bakura frunció el ceño y su mirada se dirigió hacia Yugi -Bien, entonces será mejor que encuentres alguna forma de encontrarlo- mostró el Ojo entre sus pequeños dedos -¿O tenemos que enviar a alguien a pescar?-

-Por favor, absténganse- dijo Siamun secamente -Eso recibe una cantidad de sangre en todas partes. Además- dirigió una mirada severa a Bakura, logrando verse exactamente como un abuelo desaprobador -Estoy seguro de que lo sabe, enviar a uno de nosotros a la prisión de su amo es una apuesta bastante grande en cuanto a si encontraremos algo de valor-

Juegar

El corazón de Yugi dio un vuelco salvaje. Era un pensamiento loco e imposible, pero lo abrumaba, inundándolo y penetrándolo. Revolvió con dedos temblorosos el bossillo de su túnica y sacó los dados que la sombra había tallado.

-Entonces jugamos- dijo, y tragó saliva cuando la atención se desvió en su dirección. Él asintió con la cabeza a Bakura y mostró los dados -¿Qué dices si hacemos esto correctamente esta vez?-

Bakura sonrió de lado -Oh, me gusta cómo piensas, pequeño tonto- El Ojo desapareció y sacó el puñado de dados que había usado para decir la fortuna de Yugi. Dando un paso adelante, se puso en cuclillas en el polvo, el traqueteo de los huesos en su puño. Mirando a Isis, descubrió sus dientes -¿Le gustaría a la santa puta hacer los honores?-

Set gruñó, dando un paso adelante, con el puño en alto –Tu…-

Isis levantó la mano para detenerlo -No- ella dijo en breve. Palmeo en el hombro de Yugi –Ven- dijo ella, su tono gentil -Aquí, en el centro. Dame algo de espacio-

Incómodo, Yugi tropezó hacia adelante y se agachó frente a Bakura, a unos pocos metros entre ellos. Isis se arrodilló a su izquierda, la imagen de la dignidad, y se inclinó hacia delante para dibujar a mano alzada en los remolinos de tierra y arena que se habían acumulado en el largo altar sin usar. Era el símbolo que Bakura había usado, con los muchos puntos del inframundo, y murmuraba por lo bajo, un canto inaudible mientras dibujaba.

-Puedes pensar que has ganado, Devorador- ella dijo, cuando terminó, apoyando un dedo extendido en el centro del símbolo -Pero recuerda que fue la santa hechicera quien enseñó al joven rey a matar demonios-

Bakura resopló y sacudió los dados en su puño -Palabras sin valor, sacerdotisa. Vamos a rodar-

Arrojó los huesos y cayeron con ruido. Yugi no se atrevió a mirar. En cambio, sacudió los dados en su propio puño e intentó calmar su corazón acelerado. Podía sentir la sombra, justo detrás de sus ojos, y una repentina sacudida de nervios envió dudas en espiral a través de él. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Lanzar la llave para desatar un demonio? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

Era apenas consciente de que se había congelado, la mano apretada alrededor de los cuatro dados en un rictus, el sonido de la sangre ensordecedor en sus oídos.

Calidez, efímera y delicada, cubrió el dorso de su mano y el parpadeó en estado de shock.

El joven que había visto en la visión de Isis estaba agachado a su lado, serio y translúcido.

Sus ojos se abrieron. La expresión del hombre era tranquila, con un toque de afecto cálido mientras miraba a Yugi.

**-Confío en ti- **

Confían en él para encontrar la llave de la prisión del demonio. Confían en él para encontrar el nombre de su amante.

Dejó caer los dados.

Observó los huesos rebotar y girar.

Uno, tres, cuatro, seis.

Buitre, búho, pollito, serpiente.

_-Buitre, símbolo del faraón. Búho, guardián del inframundo. Cuatro polluelos llenan el nido_\- dijo la voz de Isis en su memoria. -_El que une a los Kas_\- murmuró Siamun en ese lugar brillante.

Miró los dados y miró hacia arriba, no a Bakura, ni a Set, ni a Isis, sino al joven agachado, siempre paciente a su lado, mirándolo con perfecta confianza y un amor que dejó sin aliento a Yugi.

-Atem- susurró -Tu nombre es Atem-

Atem sonrió.

Luego, en algún lugar del fondo, escuchó el crujido de la piedra que se partía, y Bakura comenzó a gritar.

* * *

Por segunda vez en dos días, Yugi pensó que el mundo se estaba acabando. El altar bajo sus pies se agrietaba y se agitó como si fuera un terremoto. Yugi terminó tumbado sobre su trasero, vio caer a los demás, mientras que encima de ellos Diabound lanzó un violento y convulsivo estremecimiento, las bobinas se deslizaron del altar y levantaron polvareda de arena del desierto.

En el centro del altar, Bakura se agarraba el pelo y gritaba. Era un sonido desgarrador, sin aliento, horrible, el grito de un niño con un dolor inimaginable. El aire era pesado y tenso, húmedo con magia, una presión tangible aplastó el cráneo de Yugi hasta que estuvo seguro de que explotaría como un globo.

**SI NO PUEDE ABRIR LA PUERTA, SIRVIENTE, ENTONCES TU TE CONVERTIRAS**

Era una voz de tamaño imposible, aunque eso no tenía ningún sentido, y sonó en la cabeza de Yugi como un centenar de campanas de iglesia sonando a la vez. Era el vacío del espacio profundo y la presión aplastante del fondo del océano, gritos de agonía de un millón de gargantas. Una cacofonía de rabia y odio, y esa alegría feroz y enfermiza que había probado en las manos de Ushio. Despojado de limitación y tamaño y expandido para llenar el espacio infinito del cielo nocturno.

La criatura se elevó sobre ellos. El cerebro de Yugi trató una y otra vez en un esfuerzo inútil por darle forma, formó cuernos, alas, ojos y dientes, oh Dios, tantos dientes.

_"dios mío, dios mío ¿es Zorc? no puede ser, no hay forma de que exista, no puede, no puede, no puede..."_

Para su crédito, fue Set quien logró mantener la calma. También fue el primero en pararse. Agarró a Isis de donde ella se había caído en el suelo en la primera oleada, su mano libre apretó su vestido y la arrastró a pararse.

-¡Retrocedan!- el gritó sobre el grito de poder repentino de liberado. A su lado, Siamun se estaba levantando, tropezando en los restos de las escaleras.

Pero Yugi se arrastraba hacia adelante, golpeándose las rodillas contra la piedra desarraigada, arrastrándose hacia Bakura, hacia Ryou, que se había hecho un ovillo, gimiendo.

Le dio la vuelta al niño, lo encontró blanco hueso, ojos inyectados en sangre. No, inyectado en sangre no estaba bien, estaba sangrando por los ojos, mierda, oh Dios, qué está pasando. Diabound se había caído del altar y se retorcía en la arena. Ryou, el tórax de Bakura se agitaba, las respiraciones rápidas y jadeantes que parecían requerir demasiado esfuerzo.

-¡Te está matando!- Yugi gritó vanamente, porque su cerebro en pánico no podía formar palabras más coherentes -¡Te está matando! ¡Empújalo hacia atrás!-

Bakura se convulsionó, su cuerpo se puso rígido y casi escapó del agarre de Yugi. Por encima de ellos Zorc rugió, el suelo y el aire temblaron tan fuerte que Yugi pensó que sus oídos sangrarían. Luchó por ponerse de pie, tratando de arrastrar a Bakura hacia el borde del altar. Sintió que la atmósfera se inflamaba de poder...

Un draconico grito de ira dividió la noche, y Yugi fue arrojado al suelo desde la corriente descendente de alas imposiblemente enormes. Se dio la vuelta, aferrando los hombros de Bakura, justo a tiempo para ver al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de su abuelo desatar una tormenta infernal de rayos sobre Zorc, iluminando el cielo nocturno, y medio cegándolo.

_Oh_

Luego Set estaba a su lado, arrastrándolos hacia atrás, gritándole a Yugi que se levantara, que necesitaban salir de su alcance. y Yugi estaba recogiendo a Bakura y maldita sea que era pesado. Zorc estaba gruñendo y caminaba hacia el Ojos Azul. Luego Yugi fue arrastrado a pararse justo antes de que ellos pudieran salir de las escaleras del altar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Set, sus gritos apenas audibles sobre la vorágine -¡Sal de aquí!-

Yugi se dio la vuelta, las piernas flacas de Bakura se balancearon y vio a Atem, materializado, al menos a los ojos de Yugi, en el vértice de las escaleras, con la mano extendida hacia la batalla, como si vacilara. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yugi.

**-Preguntó por los dioses. Dile que los llame-**

Yugi giró hacia Set –Llámalos- espetó -¡Llama a los dioses! ¡Tienes el derecho!-

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando sintió algo brillante, algo enorme surgir detrás de él. Nunca había visto al dragón rojo sangre, dientes y bobinas interminables que se estiraban como si pudieran abarcar todo el mundo- Lo vio lanzarse hacia el cielo, yendo en ayuda del dragón blanco y supo en el fondo que se trataba de un dios.

Era Atem, se dio cuenta. Atem lo había invocada a su lado. Yugi se volvió hacia Set, el hombre esta más pálido de lo que Yugi había creído posible.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad!- él dijo -¡Vamos, el nido, eso era lo que significaba! ¡Podemos hacerlo si unimos fuerzas!-

Los ojos de Set se abrieron con comprensión. Yugi se giró y con los escalones desmoronados casi resbalando, y se golpeo la barbilla con el peso incómodo de Bakura. Pero Set ya lo había pasado, con la vara un faro reluciente en la mano, y luego la noche se iluminó como el día.

Yugi supuso que no debería haberse sorprendido, con la importancia de la luz y el sol para Egipto. Con el dragón dorado que surgió, como el metal y el fuego, hizo que cayera de rodillas, Bakura se aferró a su regazo. Set y Atem estaban delante de ellos, uno sólido y el otro casi invisible. Yugi tuvo la sensación vertiginosa de mirar a través del tiempo, de regreso a un lugar del que no tenía parte.

-No funcionará-

Miró al niño en sus brazos. Los ojos de Bakura seguían sangrando de manera constante, húmedas huellas pegajosas de coagulación rojo-marrón, un horrible contraste con sus pálidas mejillas. Él tosió y escupió un poco de esputo sangriento en el pecho de Yugi -Ni el heraldo, ni siquiera los dioses pueden detenerlo. Él borrará el mundo, y todo lo que quedará será sombra-

-Fantástico- espetó Yugi, y supo sin poder explicarlo que estaba hablando en su lengua materna -¿Y eso logra qué, exactamente? ¿Millones de niños aterrorizados, como Ryou y tú, ser borrados de la existencia?-

Bakura gruñó y apretó una mano en la bata de Yugi -Te atreves…!-

-¡Cállate!- La cabeza de Yugi se sentía como si fuera a estallar por todas las vibraciones mágicas que resonaban -¡Lo entiendo, idiota! Entiendo que tu dolor debe haber sido inimaginable, pero lo estás lastimando- golpeó el pecho de Ryou bruscamente y Bakura dejó escapar un ruido de dolor ahogado -Estás lastimando a mis amigos, lastimando a las personas que amo, lastimando a personas como tú. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para él?- hizo un gesto salvaje en la dirección en que su mente retrocedía con un pánico agudo -¡No le importas, idiota! Te está matando para entrar a este mundo, y él no lo hace con cuidado-

-¿Y tu si?- espetó Bakura

-¡Sí!- Yugi mostró los dientes, una expresión instintiva -Me preocupo por ti porque eso es lo que uno hace. ¡Me importan las personas, los demás humanos y tratas de ayudarlos!-

Por encima de ellos hubo un grito horrible. Zorc tenía el dragón blanco en sus garras y le estaba rasgando la garganta blindada. El dragón rojo estaba sujeto a su brazo, la criatura dorada encaramada en su cabeza como una corona forjada por los rayos del sol, cegando, borrando la mirada de esos terribles ojos. A sus pies, un gigante pesado y monstruoso le rasgó las piernas con las manos con garras.

-Entonces eres un tonto- dijo malhumorado Bakura

-Si es ser un tonto por ayudar para ver a la humanidad en los demás- dijo desesperado Yugi. -Entonces soy un tonto. Un tonto al pensar que puedo cambiar el rumbo del odio. Un tonto por enamorarse de la oscuridad-

Las cejas de Bakura se fruncieron, una expresión que finalmente coincidió con la cara del niño -¿De qué estás hablando, mortal?-

Yugi extendió su mano en dirección a Atem -¡Míralo, idiota! ¡Él es como tú! Despojado a la sombra por Zorc. Él eligió ese destino, el que no elegiste-

Bakura gruñó en su cara -¡Elegí la venganza y lo volvería a hacer!-

-¿Lo hiciste?- la voz de Yugi era dura -¿O un monstruo vio a un niño que perdió todo y eligió por el?-

Bakura lo abofeteó, un dolor punzante. El Rompecabezas golpeó contra el Anillo cuando Yugi se sacudió, pero no lo soltó.

-Se acabó- dijo desesperado -¿Querías al faraón muerto? Él está muerto. Todos los nombres mágicos del mundo no van a cambiar eso- su corazón se retorció -¿De qué sirve lastimar a un niño de la manera en que te lastimaron?-

Bakura apartó la cara con expresión pétrea. Yugi sintió ganas de llorar. Podía sentir la vorágine de las emociones de Atem mientras luchaba junto a Set, tejiendo una red de magia, manteniendo a los monstruos con pura fuerza de voluntad.

El dragón blanco se había liberado, pero esta lastimado, un ala doblada en un ángulo antinatural. Zorc tenía el dragón rojo en sus garras y estaba tratando de abrirle las mandíbulas, y Yugi podía sentir el eco de la agonía transferida de Atem, corriendo por sus nervios y jadeó, tambaleándose sobre Bakura.

_"No te rindas"_ pensó, con los dientes apretados.

**-Nunca-**

Contra su cuello, Bakura dejó escapar un bajo suspiro, y sus hombros cayendo.

-Todo, ¿eh?- dijo, sonando como si estuviera hablando a medias para sí mismo -Entonces supongo que le debo al bastardo una lamida o dos por tratarme como un maldito esclavo. Cruel como el jodido faraón de esa manera-

Entonces Zorc rugió de dolor y Yugi pensó que podría desmayarse. Él aguantó, apenas, jadeando. Y levantó la vista.

Diabound se había levantado de las arenas del desierto y estaba enrollado sobre las piernas de Zorc como una anaconda de caza, enormes puños hundidos en las escamas negras.

-No será suficiente- Bakura sonaba extrañamente conversacional para alguien que todavía goteaba sangre sobre Yugi -No estaba mintiendo. Incluso conmigo, todavía estás hundido. La puerta está cerrada, no se puede volver abrirla-

-Bueno, debe haber una manera de abrirlo de nuevo!- dijo Yugi, el pánico surgió cuando Zorc se agachó y arrancó una de las alas de Diabound, enviando sangre oscura rociando escamas blancas -¡Ya lo abriste dos veces!-

Bakura ladeó el cabeza, pensativo, y consideró a Yugi por varios largos momentos.

Entonces se echó a reír.

Irrazonablemente molesto, Yugi lo sacudió ligeramente -¿Qué? ¿Qué es?-

-Tienes la forma...- Bakura se limpió la nariz que goteaba en el hombro de Yugi, y se mojó la tela con mocos. Se rio de nuevo -Chico, tienes los medios para abrirlo de nuevo colgando alrededor de tu cuello-

-¿El rompecabezas?- dijo Yugi -¿Que hago con esto?-

El dragón dorado chilló, alto y agonizante, solo para ser ahogado por el sonido del rugido de Zorc.

Los ojos de Bakura brillaron extrañamente -Debes haber pedido un deseo, ¿sí? Cuando resolviste la maldita cosa. Siempre hay una bendición a cambio-

Yugi parpadeó -Yo... ¿tal vez? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?-

-Tienes que devolverlo, ¿no?- dijo Bakura sedosamente -Siempre hay un costo para estas cosas. Solo tu puedes abrirla-

Cayo en el fondo del estómago de Yugi.

Oh dios.

Había deseado irse a casa.

Apretó la mandíbula, sintió lágrimas ardientes, egoístas y estúpidas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Casa. Con mamá, el abuelo, Anzu, Jounouchi y Honda, todo.

Pero…

Pero al caer aquí, no hay hogar, el hogar no existiría. Y todas las personas que amaba nunca existirían, y realmente, ¿cómo era eso diferente de que se perdieran en el tiempo? Al menos si él hiciera esto, existirían de alguna manera, con suerte. Feliz, seguro y vivo.

Esperaba que su madre estuviera bien.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

_"Me rindo"_ pensó con fiereza _"Me quedaré aquí. No voy a ir a casa Así que, por favor, abre la puerta y saca a este monstruo de aquí"_

Nada. Un rayo y una onda de choque atronadora hicieron girar su cabeza.

-Tal vez quieras apurarte- dijo Bakura, con los dientes apretados. Su respiración era más laboriosa.

En pánico, Yugi pensó con más fuerza. ¿Por qué demonios no funcionaba?

Un recuerdo intrusivo, inesperado e incongruente. Él, su abuelo, la cocina, un domingo por la mañana, la luz entraba a través de los tragaluces del apartamento, convirtiendo las paredes en un dorado mantequilla.

_-__Recuerda, Yugi- dijo su abuelo, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar la tostadora -Lo importante es la redacción del deseo. Por eso pides ganar la lotería en lugar de ganar un millón de dólares- _

El conocimiento lo golpeó como un puño en el intestino y lo dejó sin aliento.

No había pedido irse a casa. Había pedido volver a casa. De vuelta a casa con todas las personas que amaba.

Y entonces…

Levantó la cabeza, atraído inexorablemente, dolorosamente, hacia la espalda de Atem, los abundantes pliegues morados de su capa ondeando en una brisa intangible.

Sin duda, sintiendo el estallido de agonía en el corazón de Yugi, Atem se dio media vuelta, sobresaltado. Se veía horrible, su forma parpadeaba, revelando secciones de la sombra de sí mismo debajo de ella. Abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso hacia Yugi.

Y Yugi lo sabía. Él ya tenía la llave. Solo tenía que usarlo.

Set nunca le había explicado cómo se sentía invocar a tu ka, pero cuando una monstruosa criatura negra salió de su interior, Yugi pensó que realmente no podía imaginar a alguien haciendo esto voluntariamente.

Las cadenas sonaron y las escamas rasparon en la piedra, el aliento de la criatura como el vacío negro del espacio, frío, muy frío. En algún lugar debajo de él, Bakura estaba riendo, un sonido histérico y medio sollozante, como una hiena adolorida, pero Yugi solo había tenido ojos para la figura que se manifestaba.

_"Gandora"_

En el campo de batalla, Zorc se congeló, esa terrible mirada balanceándose en su dirección. Y Yugi recitó su conocimiento de la bestia de memoria, para evitar destrozarse.

Las luces rojas dividieron la noche, mil rayos cortantes, destrozando todo a su paso. Los dioses gritaron, el dragón blanco grito, y en el centro de todo, Zorc rugió en una mezcla de dolor e ira inimaginable.

Le dolía, oh dios, le dolía, una agonía feroz y ardiente que lo cubria, lo drenaba y le arrastraba la vida mientras la bestia borraba todo a su paso. Delante de él, tanto Set como Atem estaban de rodillas, tanto el hombre como el fantasma representaban el esclavo del dolor. Pero Yugi siguió aguantando, sintió el fuego cortar la carne y las escamas, rasgar la tela de la realidad como un cuchillo a través de la ropa y gritó cuando sintió que su cabeza amenazaba con partirse.

Y luego el silencio, un gran silencio resonante, como si el universo hubiera vuelto a su lugar como una enorme banda elástica y se hubiera ido, se fue, todo se a ido.

Yugi se inclino hacia adelante y todo se oscureció.


	20. Chapter 20

La barbilla de Yugi golpeó dolorosamente en las escaleras, con las palmas desolladas por la alfombra. Las estrellas explotaron frente a su visión, destellos brillantes de luz blanca que lo dejaron tambaleándose. Miró tontamente la alfombra, con la mirada enfocada en las fibras a solo centímetros de su nariz.

Luego, ruidosos pasos en la escalera y -¡Yugi! ¿Estás bien?-

Su abuelo. Apenas se atrevio a moverse, Yugi levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró.

Sugoroku frunció el ceño hacia él, extendiendo la mano para sentir los brazos de Yugi -Te dije que debes tener cuidado. Podrías romperte algo de esa manera- volteó las manos de Yugi para examinar las palmas -Tal vez un poco de limpieza antes de la cena, ¿sí?-

Yugi no pudo hablar. Él solo asintió rápidamente e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando su cabeza protestó. Su abuelo le toco el hombro y lo dejó que lo llevara al baño

-Gracias- dijo. Su sonrisa se sintió extraña -Lo puedo manejar-

Su abuelo lo miró con sospecha -Si insistes. Ciertamente eres lo suficientemente mayor como para bañarte. Pero tal vez saltearte la bañera? Volveré en 20 minutos para asegurarme de que no te hayas ahogado-

La puerta se cerró y Yugi se quedó solo. Miró alrededor del baño, las paredes y el piso de baldosas familiares, la ducha, el jabón y el champú dispuestos exactamente como él sabía que estarían, bajo el resplandor de la luz eléctrica que de alguna manera se sentía dura y antinatural. Se desnudó y se sentó en el azulejo frío, mirando el grifo, dejando que el frío y el silencio lo empaparan. En algún lugar oyó que un ventilador cobraba vida, el zumbido de las cuchillas y el golpe de aire a través de los conductos.

Luego abrió la ducha a su temperatura más alta y se frotó hasta que su piel se puso rosa y cruda.

* * *

El día siguiente fue un día escolar, por supuesto que lo fue.

Su abuelo todavía lo miraba preocupado, pero ninguno de los dos pudo encontrar una excusa que satisficiera a su madre, por lo que Yugi se encontró en la clase unos minutos antes del timbre. Anzu le sonrió cuando entró, solo para que su rostro se transformara en una máscara preocupada. La expresión de Jounouchi se volvió extraña y dura, como lo hizo cuando estaba evaluando una situación y determinando quién necesitaba ser golpeado. Yugi les devolvió la sonrisa en lo que esperaba que fuera una forma alentadora.

Se había olvidado de hacer la tarea, por supuesto, pero no terminó siendo sancionado demasiado. Tomó notas y respondó preguntas como en un sueño. El calor de la tarde dejó un leve zumbido entre sus oídos.

A la hora del almuerzo, los tres se le acercaron. Se había retirado al techo para almorzar, arroz y sobras de curry de la noche anterior.

Anzu se sentó a su lado y lo observó cómo se abría paso entre la comida. La explosión de especias y sabor casi demasiado después de meses de cerveza y pan. Honda y Jounouchi se quedaron atrás, un inminente, protector, pero diferiendo a Anzu como la experta en esta situación.

-Yugi- ella dijo suavemente cuando él solo les sonrió a modo de saludo -¿Estás bien? tacha eso, no te ves bien ¿qué pasó?-

Yugi sacudió la cabeza -Estoy bien- dijo -No es nada. Solamente un mal sueño. No dormí bien-

Anzu lo escudriñó -¿Estás seguro de que eso fue todo?-

¿Qué podía decirle? Parecía que había tenido uno, un sueño o una experiencia que no tenía sentido en la modernidad clínica y bien ordenada que lo rodeaba -Estoy seguro- intentó sonreír nuevamente y se sintió más natural esta vez –Pasará ¿Cómo están chicos? Parece que ha pasado años desde que hablamos-

Mientras estaba sentado allí, a la brillante luz del sol, absorbiendo la calidez y la gentil charla de su conversación, pensó, tal vez, podría estar bien después de todo.

Estaba colgando la chaqueta de la escuela, sacudiéndose algunos pedazos de polvo y pelusa que se habían acumulado, cuando su mano cayó sobre el peso de su cubierta en el bolsillo.

Se congeló, los músculos se bloquearon. No había pensado en las cartas, demasiado distraído, demasiado entumecido, demasiado evasivo. Pero ahora respiró hondo y lo sacó, se acercó a su escritorio dejó la cubierta en la superficie y se sentó.

Apoyó su mano sobre ella, no sintió nada inusual. Bueno, no más inusual que el habitual y leve calor que siempre siente, pero nada más. Las cartas seguían siendo cartas, tinta sobre papel, nada más.

Los giró y comenzó a hojearlos, una táctica relajante que había desarrollado al ir a tantos lugares sin nada más que su mazo como compañía. Los hojeó, las caras familiares, cada pieza presente, como las partes de un...

Faltaban los Ojos azules de su abuelo.

Yugi comenzó. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, pero se obligó a pasar por ellos nuevamente. Uno a la vez.

No esta.

Se recostó en la silla, casi haciendo que se balanceara sobre dos patas, y miró por la ventana del tragaluz con los ojos ciegos.

¿Qué significaba? Había sucedido? ¿Había dejado la posesión más preciada de su abuelo en manos de un hombre que había muerto milenios antes de que Yugi naciera?

Su cerebro trató de abarcar las implicaciones, se topó con un montón de física cuántica que no entendía, y rápidamente se rindió. Reorganizó su cubierta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se acostó en su cama e intentó dormir contra el silencio interminable.

Fue un esfuerzo inútil.

* * *

Más tarde esa semana, fue a la biblioteca por una materia libre, con una vaga noción de ponerse al día con su tarea.

La sala estaba desierta, la mayoría de los estudiantes prefirieron ir a otras partes más frescas. Ryou está sentado en una de las mesas, con los brazos cruzados, un libro pesado apoyado frente a él.

Yugi estaba avergonzado de admitir que dudó en la puerta, su mano en el dintel, apretando con tanta fuerza que le dolían los nudillos. Al ver a Ryou ahora, era imposible no reconocerlo como el niño pequeño que había sido, con el cuerpo retorcido y distorsionado por un espíritu mucho más grande para el.

Entonces Ryou levantó la vista y lo vio.

-Hola Yugi- dijo, aunque su mirada y tono parecían extrañamente neutrales. -¿Vas a leer un poco?-

-Uh- dijo Yugi con elocuencia -Sí, estaba pensando en eso- tragó saliva, pero cuadró los hombros y cruzó la habitación, sentándose a la mesa de Ryou, incluso del mismo lado, una silla entre ellos por cortesía. Colgó su mochila en el respaldo de su silla, buscó el primer libro que pudo encontrar desde sus profundidades, lo dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer.

Su mirada lentamente se arrastró hacia Ryou, quien parecía estar completamente y obviamente absorto en su libro. Pero luego una mirada aguda se abrió paso y Yugi apresuradamente llevó sus ojos al frente.

Veinte minutos después de una descripción atrapante de alguna prueba geométrica que se suponía que debía aprender la próxima semana, Ryou cerró su libro con un ruido sordo y se enderezó.

-Voy a visitar el baño- dijo -¿Vendrías conmigo?-

Yugi parpadeó ¿ Ir con el? Sabía que Anzu y Miho solían visitar el baño juntas, pero ¿no era más una cosa de chicas?

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo- dijo Ryou, deliberadamente -¿Por favor?-

Las cejas de Yugi se alzaron hacia arriba -Uh, ¿seguro?-

Desconcertado, siguió al otro chico al baño, luego observó con absoluta sorpresa cómo Ryou procedía a revisar todos los puestos en busca de ocupantes, comenzando con el más alejado de la puerta. Pareciendo satisfecho, se apoyó contra la puerta que se abría hacia adentro, dejó escapar un leve suspiro y miró a Yugi.

Luego comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Yugi casi se traga la lengua. Sentía que sus ojos iban a salir de su cráneo, y tenía la extraña necesidad de levantar la mano y balbucear excusas de que sí, Ryou era el chico más guapo de todo el grado, pero están en la escuela y definitivamente está un poco afligido por alguien en este momento, y también es a mitad del día

El chico más guapo de todo el grado. Oh dios, realmente era así. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta?

-Uh, Ryou- dijo, su voz sonaba más alta de lo que pensaba que podía lanzar desde que llegó a la pubertad -Estoy uh, realmente no creo que…-

Pero luego las palabras murieron en su garganta, porque Ryou había apartado a ambos lados de su camisa, como Superman a punto de cambiar de vestuario, y Yugi solo podía mirar.

Observe las cicatrices retorcidas en forma de cuerda en su tórax, pálido y antiguo, en forma de Anillo. Un círculo perfecto, como si hubiera sido quemado, la forma del Ojo mirando hacia afuera, y cinco puntos redondos donde los puntas del colgante se habían hundido en su carne.

-Oh, dios mío- dijo Yugi, con el cerebro plano -Todavía está hay-

-Así que lo reconoces- dijo Ryou, un destello débil y sombrío de algo como triunfo cruzando su rostro. Miró a Yugi constantemente -Me dijeron que estaba enojado, pensé que me lo había hecho yo mismo- sus ojos se ensombrecieron -Pero lo recordaba. Te recordé-

Yugi se llevó su mano a la boca, temblando -Oh dios- repitió.

Ryou suspiró, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, enviando una cascada de cabello pálido sobre su pecho, y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa.

-¿Lo hice?- Yugi no sabía cómo formular la pregunta -¿Te lastimé? Cuando Ganadora...- se detuvo. Se sentía loco incluso decirlo.

-Cuando tenía ocho años- dijo Ryou, en lugar de responder -Mi padre me llevó a una expedición. El valle de los reyes. Debajo de las arenas encontró...- vaciló -Lo encontró. Guardado por un hombre, un extraño con ojos misteriosos. Mi padre lo quería, trató de pagarle al hombre por ello. El hombre dijo que no era para él. Pero cuando insistió, el hombre cedió-

Ryou cerró los ojos como si sintiera dolor -Lo había seguido, como el niño idiota que era. Lo vi ponerse el anillo. Y luego lo vi quemandose vivo-

Yugi se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que sangraría. Su aliento llegaba en breves raspas.

-Vino a mi- susurró Ryou -Me reconoció. _Una nave digna_, decía-

Yugi sintió una especie de horror desgarrador, del tipo que vino al ver un espejo distorsionado de ti mismo, una especie de conocimiento horrible de que podría haber sido tan fácilmente como él; Atem retorcido por el dolor y el horror más allá de toda razón -Lo siento- susurró, y supo que tiene sentido.

Los hombros de Ryou se levantaron y cayeron. Abrió los ojos, suaves y marrones, y miró a Yugi. -Eso es lo que él dijo. Antes de que yo me despertara en Inglaterra. Hace diez años-

Yugi frunció el ceño confundido -¿Hace diez años?-

Ryou asintió con la cabeza -Mi padre está vivo- dijo -Él dirige el Museo Domino. Nos mudamos aquí hace un año, cuando me transferí. Aparte de eso...- Él se encogió de hombros -No pasó nada, ¿entiendes?- Sus ojos eran agudos -No pasó nada, pero recuerdo que sucedió. Y bueno - Hizo un gesto hacia su pecho.

Yugi asintió con la cabeza, un brusco tirón -Yo... me desperté donde me fui. Al inicio de esta semana. Pero había, eh, algo faltaba-

-Ah, esta semana, así que por eso eras mucho mayor- Ryou sacudió la cabeza -No sé qué hacer con esto. Pero ayuda saber que no estaba totalmente loco-

-Lo siento- dijo Yugi nuevamente, porque no podía pensar en nada más que decir.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ryou -Yo era un niño. No podría razonar con alguien como él, alguien con un dolor tan profundo, tan viejo. Incluso si...- el tragó saliva -Bueno, él no era el único que sabía lo que se sentía perder a la familia-

Yugi bajó la cabeza -Yo... por eso seguí intentándolo. Yo no podía entender, al final, que el estaba más allá del alcance. No merecía que alguien más lo abandonara- se rio amargamente -Supongo que nada de eso importó al final. El se fue. Ambos se han ido-

-Supongo que sí- una sombra extraña cruzó la cara de Ryou. Miró a Yugi -Tú también perdiste un poco, ¿verdad?-

Yugi se encogió de hombros -Salvé al mundo y fui jodido por la redacción de un deseo, ¿no? Se iguala-

La mirada de Ryou cayó al suelo, considerando -Supongo que esta es una pregunta tonta- dijo bruscamente -¿Pero te gustaría pasar el rato alguna vez? Nunca llegamos a ese juego de D&D que hablábamos-

Esta vez, Yugi no dudó -Me gustaría mucho eso- dijo.

Y Ryou sonrió, una expresión suave y brillante que alivió un poco el dolor que aún resonaba en el alma de Yugi, y caminaron juntos de regreso a clase, ya a la altura de la logística del juego.

* * *

Tres meses más tarde, en un domingo, su abuelo se sentó en la mesa del desayuno y anunció que el Museo Domino iba a organizar una exposición itinerante sobre arte egipcio antiguo, y que había sido invitado a ir y ayudar a organizar. Y que el Director que venía era, en sus palabras, "citar el bebé"

-Vienes conmigo- le informó a Yugi, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Yugi parpadeó hacia él -¿Qué?- él dijo -¡Pero es domingo! ¡Tendremos clientes!-

-No- dijo su abuelo -Esto tiene precedente. Y será bueno para ti. No creas que no me e dado cuenta de que estás triste por el lugar-

-No estoy triste- dijo Yugi.

-Claro que no- dijo alegremente su abuelo -Ahora termina tus panqueques y busca tus zapatillas-

Refunfuño, Yugi se metió los últimos bocados de panqueques en la boca y fue a buscar su chaqueta. En deferencia hacia la administración del cajero del día, había cambiado su uniforme por jeans negros limpios, una camisa gris de manga larga y las pulseras tachonadas que tendían a ayudarlo a hacer más ventas cuando lo usaba. No estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado para un museo, pero si a su abuelo no le gustó, no debió haberlo dicho tan repentino.

El Museo Domino es un enorme edificio con pilares clásicos blancos que se alineaban en el frente. Como estaba con su abuelo, pasaron al vestíbulo central y bajaron por una escalera lateral al sótano. Su abuelo lo guio por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación llena de numerosas cajas de madera de varios tamaños. Una mujer estaba apoyada en una de las cajas, inclinada sobre un portapapeles, marcando algo. Una belleza casi sobrenatural, cabello oscuro en largas trenzas con perlas, ojos afilados, largas faldas de lino color crema.

El cerebro de Yugi rápidamente se estrelló y se quemó.

-¿Isis?- el espetó.

Ella levanto la mirada y lo vio, visiblemente sorprendida -¿Lo siento?-

-¡Yugi!- su abuelo le dio un fuerte codazo -¿Dónde están tus modales?- se inclinó un poco. -Señorita Ishtar, mis más sinceras disculpas. Mi nieto no quiso faltarle al respeto-

Ella agitó una mano sin despreocupadamente -No, no te preocupes por eso. Solo me sorprendió, eso es todo. Supongo que el señor Bakura debe haberle dicho mi nombre-

No había ni siquiera un indicio de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

Yugi se inclinó mecánicamente, murmurando una disculpa y un saludo adecuado mientras intentaba poner en marcha su cerebro para que volviera a funcionar.

-Están aquí un poco antes de lo que esperaba, me temo- dijo Isis, la señorita Ishtar -Arthur todavía está arriba en la cafetería tomando una taza de café. Mis pasantes no llegarán hasta mañana, y todavía tengo algunas cosas que resolver, y moverlos de aquí antes de que podamos comenzar con la logística. ¿Por qué no subes y te unes a él? Estoy segura de que estará feliz de verte-

Su abuelo se frotó las manos, alegremente -Excelente. Todavía me debe una taza después de perder esa apuesta sobre el carbono que data en la olla que encontraron en Amarna- después miro a Yugi -Quédate aquí y ayuda a la señorita Ishtar a mover las cosas. No tiene que hacerlo sola cuando hay un joven holgazán y perezoso-

-Eso no es...- comenzó la señorita Ishtar, pero su abuelo ya estaba saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

Ambos lo miraron, simultáneamente estupefactos.

-Supongo que se ha olvidado que ayudé a desenterrar un poco de esto yo misma- dijo la señorita Ishtar secamente.

-Uh- dijo Yugi -Realmente lo siento-

-No te preocupes- ella dijo -Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo prefieres. No es necesario la formalidad- Ella frunció el ceño en su portapapeles -Supongo que puedes venir-

Yugi la siguió incómodo, mientras ella navegaba por el laberinto de cajas. Tocó uno grande con cariño -Esta será la pieza central de la exposición- dijo, sonriendo para sí misma -Según lo que tu abuelo dijo de ti, sospecho que podría gustarte-

-¿Por qué- dijo Yugi, solo para darse cuenta de que sonaba muy grosero -Quiero decir, ¡estoy seguro de que me gustará! Me gustan las cosas viejas, quiero decir, oh maldita sea- pero Isis amortiguaba una pequeña risa en su mano.

-Cálmate- dijo. Ella lo estudió por un minuto, con una mirada pensativa, antes de asentir -Agarra esa palanca que está sobre esa caja y ayúdame-

Él obedeció, y juntos sacaron la tapa de la caja con mucho cuidado. Isis metió la mano y comenzó a tirar del papel de embalaje cortado.

-Es una tableta de piedra, del siglo XIII- dijo, extendiendo la mano para colocar el material sobre una caja cercana -Fenomenalmente viejo, y bueno, ya ves...-

Pero Yugi no estaba escuchando, porque había un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules mirándolo desde la piedra.

-Yo…-

-Estamos muy emocionados de adquirir esta pieza- dijo Isis -Fue creado durante el reinado de un faraón por el que no tenemos muchos datos. Fue depuesto por un invasor hitita solo un año después de su coronación-

Set está parado en la parte inferior de la tableta, con simples rasgos de piedra, pero aún reconocible, pero en lugar de su cabeza calva, llevaba la doble corona, con las manos levantadas, como si estuviera lanzando los Ojos Azules de sus palmas. Los otros monstruos rodeaban a la pareja, los dragones rojos y dorados, el monstruo encorvado, incluso Diabound está allí, el pequeño contorno en blanco de un guerrero debajo de él y muchas manos incorpóreas lo levantaban hacia el cielo. En la parte superior de la tableta, con la boca abierta con un rugido enfurecido, esta Zorc.

Y al lado de Set hay una sombra, de espalda con espalda, una figura sin rasgos, cabello terriblemente familiar, con el duro triángulo del Rompecabezas colgando de su cuello.

Yugi no pudo hablar.

-Hasta donde podemos determinar- dijo Isis -Un grupo de sus nomarcas conspiró para derrocarlo y luego una plaga debilitó sus fuerzas. Huyó para evitar el asesinato-

Ella se encogió de hombros -En general, ese sería el final. Pero este faraón estaba decidido. No está del todo claro cómo lo hizo, pero derrocó al usurpador y retomó su ciudad capital- Ella asintió con la cabeza a Yugi -Hoy en día Tebas-

-¿No sabes cómo?- dijo Yugi finalmente. Su cabeza zumbaba de nuevo.

Isis sacudió la cabeza -Registros en ese momento... bueno, tienes que entender que en el pasado, la gente a veces podía hablar en metáforas-

Yugi frunció el ceño -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Ella levantó una ceja -Bueno, los registros hititas de la época dicen que sus ejércitos combatieron con un dragón-

-¿Un dragón?- dijo Yugi, tratando de asegurarse de que tenía la palabra correcta -¿Cómo ese?- señaló a los Ojos Azules, congelado en piedra -¿Un dragón dragón?-

-Bueno, obviamente no es un dragón dragón- dijo Isis -Probablemente algún tipo de equipo de asedio. Tal vez prendió fuego a la ciudad, había algo de evidencia de que se había quemado- ella resopló una leve risa -Aunque ciertamente es una buena historia. Él gobernó durante mucho tiempo. Él y sus hijos después de él-

-¿Sus hijos?-

Ella asintió y levantó la cabeza, examinando las cajas con un ojo crítico -Hay un fragmento de una de sus estelas en una de estas. Tiene los nombres de su familia en él. Su primo, que lo precedió como faraón hasta donde pudimos recoger; murió temprano. Su primera esposa.

Yugi agarró el borde de la caja, tratando de no balancearse -¿Cuántos hijos?- pregunto, para llenar el silencio con palabras tontas y evitar decir algo fenomenalmente loco.

-Tres- dijo Isis -O bien, posiblemente cuatro. Todavía hay bastante debate sobre eso. Se cree que su primer hijo murió en la infancia. Es extraño, solo aparece en la estela con un prenombre-

-¿Eso es raro?-

Ella asintió -Muy extraño. Incluso si hubiera nacido muerto o murio poco después del nacimiento, aún debería haber sido nombrado por completo- ella se encogió de hombros. "Puede que nunca lo sepamos, la mayoría de los monumentos del faraón fueron degradados- ella sonrió -Aún así, el hijo si existió, ocupa un lugar de honor, y es un prenombre muy encantador-

-¿Encantador?-

-_Meryatem_\- dijo -Amado de Atem-

Yugi no podía respirar.

-Me tengo que ir- el se escuchó decir. Su cabeza zumbaba, sus oídos resonaban con ruido blanco.

Isis lo miró sorprendida -¿Estás bien?- dijo ella, su rostro se tensó con preocupación -¿Estás enfermo?-

-Sí- dijo Yugi mecánicamente entumecido -Lo siento, discúlpame. Tengo que irme-

No recordaba haber llegado a casa, ciego y ahogado por las lágrimas calientes. Encontrando la casa vacía se arrastró hasta la cama completamente vestido y se cubrió con las mantas.

Luego agarró a la almohada y gritó hasta que su garganta cedió.

* * *

Yugi terminó vomitando, así que al menos tuvo una excusa cuando su abuelo llegó a casa furioso. Sugoroku se suavizó un poco cuando vio la cara hinchada de Yugi. y para sorpresa de Yugi, se sentó en el piso del baño a su lado y le acarició el cabello mientras Yugi respiraba un dolor que su cuerpo intentaba traducir en algo que podía entender.

-Lo siento- dijo. Últimamente se sintió como si todo lo que hiciera fuera disculparse

Su abuelo suspiró -Está bien. Bueno, no está bien, pero es comprensible. Todavía me gustaría que regreses el próximo fin de semana para ayudar con los últimos momentos de la configuración. Esto es importante para mi-

-Lo haré abuelo- apoyó la mejilla contra la cerámica fría de la tapa del inodoro -Yo solo…-

Su abuelo se frotó la espalda, un movimiento suave y circular -Sigo esperando que me digas lo que está pasando, pero han pasado meses y algo claramente todavía te está molestando-

Yugi se concentró en las porcelanas blancas a centímetros de su ojo -¿Y si yo...?- respiró por la nariz e intentó no vomitar de nuevo -¿Qué pasa si, hipotéticamente, hay algo mal conmigo?-

-¿Cómo mal?-

-Y si yo...- apenas podía conceptualizarlo -¿Qué pasa si me gusta... alguien que no debería?-

Prácticamente podía sentir el ceño fruncido de su abuelo -¿No deberías que?-

-Un chico-

Las palabras flotaban en el aire y Yugi deseaba poder arrebatarlas. Apretó los labios y se concentró en respirar.

Su abuelo guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que vine a Japón cuando tenía 17 años, ¿no?- dijo al fin.

Yugi asintió con la cabeza -Dijiste que tu padre dejó Japón, se casó con tu madre en Europa-

-Polonia- dijo su abuelo, con un tono extraño en su voz -Él y mi madre murieron antes de que el pudiera traernos de regreso, antes de que el pudiera ser recordado. Neumonía, era 1939-

Yugi se quedó quieto.

-No tenía visa- dijo su abuelo -No habia prueba real de ciudadanía tampoco. Así que corrí- miró a Yugi constantemente -Un amable diplomático en una embajada de Lituania escuchó a mi japonés quebrado y me escribió una visa. Contra protocolo. Contra las órdenes-

-Por eso el profesor Hawkins te llama Solomon a veces- susurró Yugi.

-Es mi nombre de pila- dijo su abuelo, una risa corta y divertida que se le escapó. Su expresión se volvió contemplativa -Mi punto es que los vi, no a todos, pero los vi, comenzando a llevárselos. Las estrellas amarillas, como lo que me habrían puesto si me hubieran atrapado- sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yugi -Los triángulos rosados-

Yugi se tensó y tragó saliva.

-Los vi- dijo su abuelo suavemente -Hombres como tú y yo. Hombres merecedores de dignidad y respeto. ¿Entiendes mi significado?-

Yugi se encorvó, sintió un par de lágrimas escurrirse de las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Te quiero Yugi- dijo su abuelo -Y eso nunca cambiara-

Yugi asintió con la cabeza –Gracias- susurró.

-¿Es el hijo del director?-

Yugi se rio débilmente, un pequeño hipo húmedo -No abuelo, no es Ryou-

* * *

El siguiente domingo resultó ser un horno, las calles saturadas de calor persistente. Yugi estaba empapado de sudor cuando subió las escaleras hacia el museo detrás de su abuelo.

La mayoría de las piezas principales de la exhibición ya estaban en exhibición, la tableta que Isis le había mostrado colgaba en la pared detrás de una fuerte capa de vidrio transparente. Isis misma vino a saludarlos, luciendo injustamente tranquila por la húmeda de la mañana.

-Dr. Mutou, Yugi -dijo ella sonriendo -¿Te sientes mejor?-

Yugi se sonrojó -Sí, lo siento mucho-

-No hay problema, te lo aseguro- dijo Isis. Sus ojos brillaron -Mi hermano y los otros dos pasantes llegaron el lunes y los he tenido trabajando hasta los huesos- ella asintió con la cabeza a su abuelo -Arthur está en la exhibición principal revisando la iluminación. ¿Por qué no te unes a él? ¿A menos que prefieres verificar las tarjetas de información a los japoneses?-

Su abuelo resopló -¿Y dejar que un ciego sin estética se encargue de la iluminación? No es posible- se tambaleó hacia la sala principal.

Isis se rio suavemente y volvió a los ojos divertidos de Yugi -Tengo a uno de los pasantes que busca una caja del sótano, pero me temo que podría ser demasiado pesado para él ¿Te importaría ir a ayudarlo?-

Yugi asintió con la cabeza -Por supuesto-

El sótano estaba bendecidamente con aire acondicionado, las luces un poco más tenues de lo que recordaba. La sala de cajas había sido parcialmente vaciada y organizada, aunque todavía había algunas cajas dispersas. Podía escuchar a alguien hurgando, murmurando para sí mismo en árabe.

-¿Hola?- él llamó.

-¿Isis?- dijo una voz, en japonés, un acento desconocido. Una cabeza desarreglada asomaba por el borde de una caja -Te dije que estaría en un...-

Y Yugi se estaba muriendo, sin aire, porque Atem lo miraba fijamente sobre una extensión de madera sin barnizar, con los ojos muy abiertos. Atem con su cabello salvaje atado en una cola de caballo y una delicada cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Y Atem es reconocible y Yugi se iba a desmayar.

Yugi jadeó, aspiró aire a través de una tráquea que parecía tres tamaños muy pequeños.

-Oh, dios mío- chilló.

No tuvo más de un segundo para pensar por qué y donde, y si Atem tendría alguna idea de lo que este extraño y lunático extranjero estaba boquiabierto cuando Atem cruzó la enorme sala en cinco pasos y se estrelló contra Yugi con la fuerza de un tren de carga.

Cayeron al suelo. Era inevitable, las piernas de Yugi llegaron a la conclusión de que ya no podían soportarlo y terminó de espaldas sobre la baldosa. Abraso a Atem, aferrándose y sollozando ciegamente. Atem besaba su cara, su frente, sus ojos. ¡Oh dios! Realmente es él. Atem susurraba algo que sonaba como "Te lo dije, te lo dije, lo prometí" una y otra vez como un himno, y el cerebro de Yugi no podía procesarlo todo.

Finalmente, el frenesí disminuyó y Atem descansó contra él, frente a frente, compartiendo aliento y calor, y Yugi sintió que algo agudo y doloroso volvía a su lugar dentro de él. Quería preguntar cómo, cuándo, cuánto recordaba.

Lo que salió fue: -¿Hablas japonés?-

Atem parpadeó hacia él. Luego, para sorpresa de Yugi, su mirada se deslizó hacia la clavícula de Yugi y parecía un poco avergonzado.

-Me doy cuenta- dijo. Oh dios, la cadencia de su voz era exactamente como Yugi lo recordaba -Ese conocimiento explotador absorbido durante mi tiempo en tu mente puede considerarse una forma de trampa- se sonrojó muy ligeramente -No ofrecían el idioma en las escuelas primarias de El Cairo, y no me gustaba tener que esperar y aprobar suficientes cursos de idiomas universitarios para convencer al resto del mundo, antes de poder volver a verte-

Y Yugi lo besó riendo, y Atem sonreia, con los ojos brillantes y tiernos, y de repente Yugi pudo respirar de nuevo, el mundo era un vívido revuelto de color y emoción.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto, apollando su frente contra el hombro de Atem.

Atem guardó silencio por un momento -Fue un largo camino- dijo al fin -Tenía nombre y sombra, pero tuve que rehacerme, reunirme con el alma y el ser- el se rió suavemente, medio para sí mismo -Pero gracias a ti tuve ayuda-

Las cejas de Yugi se fruncieron -¿Gracias a mi?-

Atem le sonrió, secretamente, y Yugi lo sabía.

-El segundo pasante- respiró, su corazón palpitando -Él no...-

Atem sacudió la cabeza. Su mirada era distante -Resultó que se necesitaron dos para remar en el océano del caos, como resultado. Pero es un compañero fuerte, incluso cuando es un dolor en el cuello- apoyó su mano en el cabello de Yugi -Sospecho que ayudó que lo ayudé a presentar una petición, con el argumento de que ninguno de nuestros corazones podría considerarse como una simple sombra-

-No puedo creer que estés aquí- susurró Yugi.

Atem lo abraso de nuevo –Te prometí que te buscaría- dijo -Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de lo que hiciste-

-¿Zorc?-

-Se fue, por lo que pudimos ver- Atem apoyo su mandíbula contra la coronilla de la cabeza de Yugi, las vibraciones de su voz zumbando a través de su cuero cabelludo mientras hablaba -Set dejó los restos de los artículos para descansar con las ofrendas a Kul Elna. Y yo...- se quedó callado un momento -Pedí una vida mortal. Quizás no sea una vida normal, sino una que se pueda compartirse-

Yugi le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-¿Vendrías conmigo a conocer a mi abuelo?- él dijo.

Atem se levantó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie -Por supuesto- dijo -¿Estoy invitado a cenar?-

-Siempre- dijo Yugi, y ascendieron juntos, tomados de la mano, hacia la luz.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amarna (_el-Amarna_ o _Tell el-Amarna_) es el nombre árabe de una región egipcia situada en la ribera oriental del río Nilo , célebre por ser el enclave donde se edificó la ciudad de Ajetatón (o _Akhetatón_) a mediados del siglo XIV a.c, la nueva capital de Egipto. En este lugar se rindió culto hegemónico al dios Atón, representado iconográficamente por un disco solar cuyos rayos acaban en manos portadoras de la llave de la vida anj. Ajetatón, se localizó a mitad de camino entre Tebas y Menfis, las dos ciudades más importantes del Antiguo Egipto

El triángulo rosa ha sido un símbolo para varias identidades LGBTQ, inicialmente pensado como una insignia de vergüenza, pero luego reclamado como un símbolo positivo de identidad propia. En la Alemania nazi en la década de 1930 y 1940, comenzó como una de las insignias del campo de concentración nazi, distinguiendo a los encarcelados porque las autoridades los habían identificado como hombres homosexuales, una categoría que también incluía a hombresbisexuales y . En la década de 1970, resurgió como un símbolo de protesta contra la homofobia y del activismo gay, y desde entonces ha sido adoptado por la comunidad LGBTQ como un símbolo popular del orgullo y el movimiento de derechos LGBTQ

Zuzeca dijo que fue con la historia de fondo que cumple con Dark Side of Dimensions para Ryou, principalmente porque le intereso y penso que agregar otro giro al viaje en el tiempo. Capas de "recuerdos que no sucedieron", por así decirlo.

bueno

aquí llegamos al final de esta historia

gracias a tod s por leer y comentar.

me anima mucho y me alegra saber que les gusta

cuidensen

besos


End file.
